


Châteaux de Cartes

by Nerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Slow Build, Yamaguchi aka Tsukishima's Protection's Squad, j'en suis désolée, ça part en sucette complet
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerri/pseuds/Nerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque lycée était composé d'une hiérarchie semblable à un jeu de cartes. Le Roi et la Reine formait la pointe de la pyramide. Venait ensuite les Valets en première classe. Puis les As, les Dix et les Neuf, en seconde classe. Les "Deux" à "Huit" formaient la troisième classe, la plus importante en nombre. Et le bas-niveau était composé des "Jokers" ; une carte qui pouvait en remplacer une autre dans certains jeux mais complètement inutile dans celui-ci. Enfin, pas si inutile que ça ...<br/>C'est dans ce contexte bien précis, que débarque le Roi des Chats dans le lycée aux Corbeaux.<br/>Pourquoi ? : telle est la question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La demande du Roi-Chat

**« Où est votre Roi ? »**

 

La voix autoritaire du jeune homme fît tourner la tête aux deux adolescents qui gardaient la porte de la classe de Terminale 4. L'un d'entre eux, donc le visage mauvais s'affichait clairement, glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon afin de se donner un air plus délinquant qu'il ne l'était. A priori, celui-ci n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser passer l'inconnu. Inconnu qui leur rendait très bien, le sourire aux lèvres. Le deuxième était bien plus que petit que le premier mais sa hargne était telle que les deux adolescents, marchant tranquillement au fond du couloir, sentirent un violent frisson leur parcourir le corps. Frisson qui les fit aussitôt sursauter.

 

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à not'Roi ? »** s'adressa le plus grand, la tête légèrement relevée. Il montra agressivement les crocs comme si il était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la gorge.

 

L'inconnu eût un son moqueur à cette question puis il regarda son interlocuteur, l'air dédaigneux. **« Comme si vous pouviez me parler sur ce ton, pauvre chien du Roi que vous êtes ! »**

 

**« Répète ?! »** grognèrent les deux adolescents dans une colère noire avant que le bruit du coulissement de porte se fit entendre.

 

**« ça suffit. »** ordonna une voix masculine derrière eux.

 

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent leur tête au ralenti, juste après s'être regardé dans le genre _« on est foutu »_ , puis une fois devant leur Roi, ils tentèrent de se justifier de leur comportement. Mais avant que le premier mot ne soit prononcer, ils se firent très vite remettre à leur place. Non sans une once de méchanceté dans ses dires mais avec le plus grand tact. Il n'y avait rien à y redire, le Roi savait comment s'y prendre avec ses sujets.

 

**« Et bien. »** dit-il, une pointe de surprise dans les yeux en voyant la personne qui le demandait. **« Que vient faire le Roi de Nekoma dans notre pauvre lycée de campagne ? »**

 

Le rire du Roi de Nekoma résonna dans les couloirs puis il fût inviter à rentrer dans la salle. Avant de s'y introduire, il glissa son regard vers les gardiens de la porte. Par pure provocation, évidemment, mais cela marchait toujours avec ces deux-là. Ils étaient vraiment bon public pour ce genre de choses. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'installa sur un des sofas qui s'offrait à lui. Un lycée de campagne, certes, mais un lycée qui chouchoutait son Roi.

 

A peine ses fesses sur le coussin, que l'invité entama la discussion.

 

**« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez de la chair fraîche, cette année. »**

 

**« Je vois que tu es toujours au courant de tout. »** souffla le Roi local à son invité de marque.

 

**« Tu me connais. »** répondit-il non sans une certaine ironie dans la voix.

 

En effet, il le connaissait. Et très bien même. Et si il s'était déplacé depuis Tokyo pour venir jusqu'ici, ce n'était visiblement pas pour rien. Que voulait-il aux petits derniers ? Il fronça les sourcils afin de lire son adversaire mais rien ne lui apparaissait dans sa vision. Maudit monarque de la grande ville, il savait cacher ses émotions quand il le fallait.

 

**« Bon. Si tu me disais ce que tu leur veux. »** demanda-t-il sans prendre de gant.

 

**« Toujours pas très adepte des préliminaires à ce que je vois. »** ironisa l'invité tout en riant de bon coeur avant de déplacer ses iris noires vers une troisième personne. **« Je te plains, _Ma Reine_. »**

 

_La Reine_ semblait rougir mais il ne pût en avoir confirmation. Son échange de regard fût brusquement interrompu par un geste du Roi local. Il ramena son attention vers lui et cela fît sourire le garçon aux iris ébène. Il était en présence d'un bon monarque et lui intimait toute forme de respect. Mais il n'était pas venu là pour embarrasser la souveraine de ce lycée mais bel et bien pour affaire. Il se racla la gorge.

 

**« Pardon. Je m'écarte du sujet principal. »** annonça-t-il tout en hochant la tête comme signe d'excuse. Il prit son air le plus sérieux et il se décida à répondre à la précédente demande. **« J'aimerai bien que vous me passiez un de vos jeunots pour le prochain trimestre. »**

 

**« Hors de question. »** s'éleva soudainement la voix de _la Reine_.

 

Les deux Rois assis en face d' _elle_ la regardèrent, un sourcil relevé pour chacun. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que _celle-ci_ s'oppose à un ordre ou à une demande, mais c'était plutôt sa vitesse de réaction qui surpris les deux adolescents. L'hôte chopa le regard effrayé de _sa Reine_ puis en quelques millièmes de secondes, celui-ci se transforma en apaisement. Il hocha légèrement la tête et la souveraine lui répondit par le même geste.

 

**« Quelle _Reine_ de tempérament ! »** rit-il à gorge déployée pendant quelques secondes seulement. Il lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en lui demandant quelques conseils pour que sa Reine lui obéisse aussi rapidement que la sienne.

 

Il était maintenant sûr que les négociations n'allaient pas être facile mais dans un coin de sa tête, il le savait déjà. Après tout, il n'était plus au royaume des chats mais bel et bien au milieu d'une flopée de corbeaux.

 

**« Admettons. »** La voix masculine de son interlocuteur le sortit de ses pensées. **« Et que gagnons-nous, en échange ? »**

 

**« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, Daichi. »** ronchonna l'invité tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Bien que sa contrepartie fût décidé depuis quelques jours maintenant, il faisait ça pour le spectacle. N'était pas Roi qui voulait et cela se vérifiait. **« Bon. Voilà ma proposition : Vous nous accordez un de vos petits protégés et au prochain trimestre, ce sera à votre tour de nous ordonner quelque chose. Peu importe la demande, elle vous sera allouée. Alors ? C'est correct ? »** termina-t-il, non sans un beau sourire en coin qui s'étirait sur ses fines lèvres.

 

Daichi fronça à nouveau les sourcils, quelques plis qui se formèrent sur le front, et pesa le pour et le contre dans un coin de son esprit. Il était vrai mais surtout très agréable de savoir que le lycée aux chats soit redevable mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas près à « abandonner » un de ses sujets au profit d'un autre lycée. Et surtout pour une aussi grande période qu'un trimestre. Quelles étaient donc ses motivations ultérieures à une telle demande ?

 

**« Je ne comprends pas. »** marmonna Daichi, autant pour lui-même que pour son invité. **« Pourquoi vouloir une cible en plus ? Pourtant, vous en avez à Nekoma. »**

 

**« Ah pour ça, il faut en parler à mon valet. »** soupira-t-il longuement. Daichi inclina la tête légèrement sur le côté. **« Oh ! Je t'explique. On a eu un nouveau venu mais à peine, avait-on eu vent de son prénom que Yaku en avait fait une affaire personnel. Je crois vraiment que le petit a eu un gros crush pour le métisse ! »** Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois. Il pensa surtout à la différence de taille entre ces deux-là. **« Et comme tu le connais tout aussi bien que moi. »**

 

**« Le pauvre. »** soupira Daichi en pure compassion avec la nouvelle cible du petit valet. **« Mais trois mois, c'est trop ! »**

 

**« Oh ! »** Les yeux du chat s'illuminèrent aux dires de Daichi. Il était donc d'accord pour qu'il puisse en emprunter un mais pas sur la longueur de l'emprunt. Il hocha vivement la tête puis afficha son plus beau sourire. **« Jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, dans ce cas. Ça fera un bon deux mois. »**

 

Daichi lorgna sur sa Reine et celle-ci approuva la nouvelle demande. Il hocha alors la tête pour un accord de principe puis il l'appela ses valets afin qu'ils aillent chercher les cinq cibles potentielles.

Ils rechignèrent à faire leur boulot mais lorsqu'il haussa un peu la voix, ils se dépêchèrent de le faire. Et au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, ils rentrèrent avec quatre personnes. Trois mecs et une fille.

 

**« Où est le dernier ? »** demanda Daichi au plus grand des valets qui haussa les épaules tout en lui répondant qu'il en avait aucune idée. **« Cherchez-le dans tout le lycée, c'est un malin, il a dû se planquer. »**

 

Les deux valets quittèrent la pièce et ils se mirent en chasse du dernier mec.

 

**« Enfoiré ! »** marmonna un des garçons dans sa barbe avant de se faire reprendre par _la Reine_. Il semblait oublier que ce n'était qu'un seconde et au plus bas de la hiérarchie. Le petit rouquin d'à-côté se moqua ouvertement de lui mais le troisième et la petite blonde tentèrent de le stopper.

 

**« Une Reine en devenir. »** exposa faiblement le Roi de Nekoma à Daichi tout en observant l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur. Le brun acquiesça puis il demanda à la petite blonde de partir. L'invité n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour elle, et il était bien mieux pour elle d'être libérée.

 

**« C'n'est pas juste ! »** proclama le petit rouquin avant de se prendre un coup de poing sur la tête du grand brun à côté de lui afin qu'il se taise.

 

Le chat écarquilla les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis son regard rencontra celui de Daichi. Et oui, ses cibles-sujets étaient particulièrement bruyant cette année. Le brun fît un petit geste de la main et l'invita à faire son choix.

 

Après un bon quart d'heure d'intense réflexion, il pensa que cette personne-là était encore la meilleure. Et avant que le jugement ne se prononce, la porte de la classe s'ouvra subitement et un grand blond fût pousser à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

**« Ah ! Ah ! Bien fait ! »** commenta le grand brun avant de se faire reprendre une nouvelle fois par le mec aux tâches de rousseur.

 

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'invité de marque puis il claqua sa langue contre le palais en guise de réponse à une demande muette. En effet, il se sentit scruter dans les moindres détails et pour cause, deux billes noires se roulèrent sur lui. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du chat tandis que le corbeau haussa un sourcil. **« Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? »** lui lança-t-il tel un fil transperçant du beurre.

 

**« Tsukishima ! »** hurla Daichi. Mais il fût couper dans son élan lorsqu'il vit une main devant ses yeux. Il glissa son regard sur le côté et il en vit un Roi concerné, un Roi fasciné, un Roi attiré.

 

L'invité se leva du sofa où il était confortablement bien installé et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le nouvel arrivant. Il faisait quasiment la même taille que lui -on parlait plus de millimètres de différence que de centimètres- et ses yeux étaient d'un doré chocolaté. Le blond releva légèrement la tête et se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas en tenir compte et de ne pas divulguer son mal-être.

 

**« Ton prénom »** demanda d'une voix chaude le jeune aux iris noires, le sourire n'ayant pas quitter ses lèvres.

 

**« T'es sourd ou bien ? »** lui répondit-il non sans un certain sarcasme.

 

**« Si je l'étais .. »** commença-t-il d'une petite voix **« Je ne pourrais pas entendre cette belle voix. »**

 

Tsukishima manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque tandis que le rouquin s'esclaffa tandis que le plus grand se moqua, une main devant la bouche. Le troisième prit un air plus que surpris et le concerné, après sa petite crise de toux, afficha quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Il semblait bien à Daichi et à _sa Reine_ que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

 

**« Il ne l'épargne pas. »** commenta la Reine tandis que Daichi lui marmonna quelque chose à son oreille, à propos des talents de dragueur que ce Roi-Chat avait. **« Laisse-le tranquille ! »** s'adressa-t-elle maintenant vers le monarque de la ville. 

 

**« Mais il est tellement mignon quand il rougit. »**

 

**« Je ne rougis pas ! »** s'énerva Tsukishima tandis qu'il retrouva peu à peu son teint naturel sur les pommettes.

 

**« Tu me plais, toi. »** affirma le dragueur sans aucun détour, ce qui choqua tout le monde -mise à part Daichi qui se claqua la main contre le front et _la Reine_ qui était habituée à ce que celui-là n'en fasse qu'à sa tête mais quand même bien ennuyée de la manière donc se goupiller les choses- y compris ceux qui écoutaient aux portes.

 

**« Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là. »** répondit calmement Tsukishima, « blackboulant » son interlocuteur au passage.

 

**« Oh, Oh, Oh »** * rit-il en guise de réponse, une main posée sur l'épaule du blondinet. Main rapidement enlevée par ce même blondinet.

 

Tsukishima tourna les talons sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Daichi se fit entendre.

**« Attends. »** Tsukishima se stoppa et la Reine regarda d'un air anxieux le Roi Corbeau. Il n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire quand même ! **« Kuroo. »** s'adressa-t-il maintenant au Chat posté à quelques mètres du blondinet. **« Je suis d'accord. Tsukishima, à partir de maintenant et pour une durée de trois mois, tu es un lycéen de Nekoma. »**

 


	2. Première donne

**« Hein ? »** grogna Tsukishima à cette annonce avant de se retourner vivement pour faire face à Daichi. Malgré le côté plus ou moins détendu de son visage, il y régnait dans ses yeux une immense colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui en voulait tellement au point de l'envoyer dans un lycée de la capitale. Un lycée donc il ne connaissait personne ni même celui qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il lui était déjà bien difficile d'obtenir un ami : Yamaguchi n'avait été que le résultat d'un concours de circonstances.

 

Kuroo leva les deux pouces pour montrer son contentement face à cette très bonne décision du Roi de Karasuno mais il les baissa rapidement lorsqu'il vit les iris hargneuses de la Reine. En effet, il pensa par lui-même qu'il était nullement nécessaire d'aller lui chercher davantage de noises. Dans un coin reculé de sa tête, il adressa une prière pour Daichi. Il n'était pas sur que celui-ci allait rester vivant car même si il détenait tous les pouvoirs du lycée grâce à son rang, Kuroo savait très bien que SugawaReine portait la culotte dans leur couple.

 

 **« Dehors. Tout le monde. »** ordonna Suga tout en pointant du doigt la sortie. **«** **Noya, Tanaka, veillez à ce que Kuroo et Tsukishima ne se barrent pas. Vous pouvez laisser partir les trois autres. »**

 

Nishinoya et Tanaka hochèrent la tête et tout le monde fût conduit dans le couloir. Hinata et Kageyama se regardèrent de concert puis ils haussèrent leurs épaules, signe qu'ils n'avaient rien compris de l'histoire. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller et ces deux-là ne s'étaient nullement fait prier pour le faire. Yamaguchi, inquiet pour son ami, décida quant à lui de rester auprès de lui. Et puis, il n'avait aucune confiance en cet inconnu qui avait dans l'idée de le ramener dans son lycée.

 

Kuroo s'adossant à un des piliers présents dans le couloir et il y posa un de ses pieds dessus. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine puis il observa sa future cible. Observer n'était pas réellement le mot qu'il fallait employer car il ne faisait pas que ça, il le scrutait dans les moindres recoins. Quelques fois, il adressa son regard vers le brun aux tâches de rousseur et cela le faisait bien sourire de voir que celui-ci le regarder de travers. C'était là un bon ami, à ne pas y douter. Ou bien était-ce plus que ça ? Kuroo fronça les sourcils à cette désagréable idée mais il pensa rapidement que cela lui importait peu. Une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'en démordait pas pour l'obtenir. Alors petit-ami ou pas, il s'en fichait complètement.

 

Le Roi de Nekoma en fût presque déçu de ne recevoir que les missiles de Yamaguchi. Il aurait bien voulu que le blondinet lui en balance quelques uns de temps en temps mais à première vue, Tsukishima ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. _J'aurai bien le temps pour ça .._ pensa Kuroo pour lui-même, un petit rire malsain qui se fit doucement entendre.

 

Les oreilles collées à la porte, Noya et Tanaka essayèrent tant bien que mal d'entendre quelques bribes de la dispute du couple royal ce qui fit souffler Tsukishima. **« Tous des crétins. »** marmonna-t-il à son ami tandis que ce dernier émit un son moqueur.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** demanda une voix inconnue des cibles.

 

 **« Ah ! Asahi ! »** répondit Noya tout en jetant un léger regard vers l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas en être un, avec sa carrure imposante et sa petite barbiche **« On écoute leur dispute. »**

 

 **« Leur dispute ? »** Le susnommé Asahi afficha un air surpris en entendant cela **« Pourquoi ? »**

 

 **« Oh que je te raconte. »** Noya décolla son oreille du bois puis il se redressa et fit face au grand Terminale. Il prit quelques bonnes minutes pour lui exposer l'histoire, des sons étranges sortaient de sa bouche tel que « swosh » « splash » ou encore « bfawh », puis quand son discours fût enfin fini, il reprit sa respiration. **« Voilà, tu sais tout. »**

 

Asahi bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière tout en délivrant un _« aaah »_ de compréhension puis il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, visiblement inquiet pour ces deux-là. **« J'espère que ça va s'arranger .. »**

 

 **« Mais oui ! »** s'exclama Noya tout en tapant l'épaule d'Asahi qui, malgré sa taille, perdit un peu l'équilibre et recula d'un pas ou deux. Le petit à la crête était certes petit mais il avait de la force en lui.

 

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tanaka, l'oreille toujours collée sur celle-ci, tomba en avant et se retrouva le ventre à terre, le corps entre les deux jambes de Daichi. Le Roi baissa son regard vers l'élève de premier puis il roula des yeux. Ses sujets étaient vraiment des cas à part, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Il l'aida néanmoins à se lever puis il fit un signe de la main envers Kuroo, qui se décolla du mur, puis envers Tsukishima, qui souffla une fois de plus.

 

 **« Vous pouvez disposer. »** informa Daichi envers les trois autres. **« Bien, à vous deux. »**

 

Kuroo et Tsukishima entrèrent dans la pièce, l'adolescent à la coupe saut-du-lit laissa le blondinet entrait en premier, profitant au passage du spectacle qui lui était offert (c'était gratuit après tout alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?) puis ils se dressèrent côte-à-côte face au Roi et à la Reine. Reine qui semblait bouder dans son coin.

 

 **« Tu n'es qu'une simple cible, Tsukishima. Et en temps que telle, tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire. »** Aucune trace de réaction se montrait sur le visage du blondinet même si cela se voyait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, son poing se serra de plus en plus. **« Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, ça ne changera rien. »** Il souffla longuement mais il demeura toujours dans un silence absolu. **« Tu n'es plus sous notre responsabilité maintenant mais celle de Kuroo. Nous ne sommes pas désolés pour cette décision. »** conclut-il avant de serrer la main du Roi de Nekoma pour finaliser la transaction.

 

__

 

La sonnette de la maison de Tsukishima retentit en ce dimanche après-midi. Le bruit fit sortir le blondinet de ses pensées et celui-ci plissa le front en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, ses parents étaient partis faire un tour en ville et son frère n'habitait plus chez eux, mais le fait était qu'il n'attendait personne.

Malgré cela, il décida de se lever de son lit, sorti de sa chambre puis il emprunta l'escalier qui menait tout droit vers la porte d'entrée. Il était vrai que son caractère n'était pas des plus simples à avoir mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de poli. Il posa sa main sur la poignée puis il poussa la porte vers l'extérieur.

 

**« Bonjour _Tsu-ki_ » **

 

Tsukishima ouvra les yeux en grand avant que les cligner plusieurs fois. Il se pinça même le bras pour savoir si il ne rêvait pas mais c'était en lançant un petit « aïe » entre ses dents qu'il sût que ça en était pas un. Il y avait bien devant lui, le fameux Kuroo de Nekoma.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »** demanda-t-il en ayant retrouvé une attitude bien plus détachée.  **« Et comment as-tu su où est-ce que j'habitais ? »**

 

 **« Comment ? C'est simple. Je t'ai juste suivi la dernière fois. »** avoua le questionné au questionneur, un sourire sur le visage. **« Puis j'ai noté ton adresse et me voilà devant toi mais, mh, tu comptes me laisser dehors ? »** Kuroo regarda Tsukki avec insistance mais ce dernier semblait bien lui faire de la résistance. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de le faire rentrer chez lui. Ses yeux dorés lui balançant plusieurs mots qui ressemblaient tous plus ou moins à _« exactement »_. Et cela, le noiraud l'avait bien compris alors il souffla. **« Je vois. Je suis venu te chercher. »**

 

 **« Me chercher ? »** Tsukki leva un de ses sourcils tout en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. **« Pourquoi faire ? »**

 

 **« La réponse est évidente Tsukki »** Le blondinet tiqua à nouveau sur le surnom que Kuroo lui avait attribué et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le niveau de sadisme du cher Roi **« Pour t'amener chez moi. »**

 

 **« Chez toi ?! »** Tsukishima fût pris d'un fou rire, la main posée sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à lui faire mal. Cependant, Kuroo ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi le blondinet riait, il n'avait pourtant rien dit de drôle. **« Et puis quoi encore ? »** reprit-il froidement, après s'être rapidement calmer.

 

Kuroo resta figé par cette réplique. Non pas pour la question, qui n'avait rien de figeant, mais plus pour le ton employé. Et surtout par le changement rapide de celui-ci. Il n'allait pas être facile pour lui de le dresser à sa convenance mais c'était aussi cela qui était excitant pour le Terminale. Il aimait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Enfin, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir _rapidement_.

 

 **« Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais. »** Tsukishima commença à refermer la porte devant lui quand la main de Kuroo l'en empêcha. Forçant le chemin, celui-ci entra dans la maison et plaqua le blondinet contre le mur de l'entrée. Il posa son avant-bras au-dessus de Tsukki et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

Son visage se rapprocha de sa proie et leurs lèvres ne se tenaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. « Pas vraiment, non. » répondit-il d'une voix chaude, le souffle de celle-ci qui caressa la bouche de Tsukishima. Un frisson l'envahit soudainement et ses joues se colorièrent quelque peu en rose. Cela ne se présentait pas très bien pour le blond et son coeur battit plus rapidement que prévu. Etait-ce sous la surprise d'un tel acte ? Ou bien par la proximité de leur deux corps ? Ne voulant pas lui donner raison, il le repoussa et le bouscula au niveau de l'épaule.

 

 **« Dégage. »** réussit-il à dire, une légère variation dans la voix.

 

Kuroo tourna la tête en direction de Tsukishima et un rictus pervers se forma sur ses lèvres. **« Tu es vraiment très intéressant. »** Sans obtenir de réponse, Tsukishima pointa la sortie de son index. **« Et moi qui voulait te faire visiter ton nouveau lycée pour demain. »** reprit-il d'une voix faussement triste.

 

Tsukki pâlit. Il venait juste de réaliser qu'effectivement son lycée n'était plus celui de Karasuno mais bel et bien celui de Nekoma. Il retira ses lunettes afin de se pincer l'arête du nez et de fermer les yeux pendant un court laps de temps. Et merde. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et bien malgré lui, il ferma la porte d'entrée et intima Kuroo à le suivre.

 

**« Ne crois pas que - »**

**« Je ne crois rien. »** Kuroo coupa la parole à Tsukki puis ses yeux se baladèrent un peu partout dans la maison. **« Très jolie. »**

 

Tsukishima le remercia péniblement puis il lui offrit une tasse de thé. Et tant pis si Kuroo n'aimait pas cela, il n'y avait rien d'autre à boire à part de l'eau. Les deux s'installèrent autour de la table de cuisine puis ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux, dérangeant pour l'un, agréable pour l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait être disposé à parler en premier. L'un parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui et l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas.

 

 **« Tch. »** Tsukishima claqua sa langue contre son palais par l'énervement que cette situation pouvait engendrer. « **Donc tu t'es tapé 3h de voyage pour rester dans le silence. Quel bon Roi nous avons là. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à un de tes sujets de venir me chercher ? »** Sa voix avait un bon goût de sarcasme en cette dernière phrase.

 

Kuroo agita ses deux sourcils en même temps ce qui fit rouler des yeux le blondinet. **« Je fais les choses bien. »**

 

 **« Bah voyons. »** répondit Tsukishima du tac au tac. **« Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais te suivre ? »**

 

 **« Bien sûr. »** Kuroo avait dit cela le plus sincèrement possible. Tsukishima pensa alors qu'il avait aussi un côté bien naïf. **« Enfin, de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix alors autant que ce soit moi qui vienne, non ? »**

 

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort pour le coup mais ça, Tsukki ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il était hors de question pour le blondinet de brosser le noiraud dans le sens du poil.

 

**« Tu penses que ça se fait comme ça ? Tu vis dans quel monde exactement ? »**

 

 **« Dans le mien et bientôt dans le tien. »** Kuroo posa le coude sur la table puis son menton vint rejoindre sa main. Il ne quitta pas Tsukishima du regard, ce qui mit peu à peu mal à l'aise le plus jeune des deux. **«**   **Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ça ne se fasse pas comme ça. Donc, je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour te préparer. Je viendrai te chercher vers 20h. »**

 

Tsukishima partit pour protester mais l'index de Kuroo se posa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il secoua sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réponse et que même si il osait dire quelque chose, il ne l'écouterait pas. Résigné, Tsukki poussa un gros soupir et Kuroo offrit un beau sourire.

 

 **« Et pour mes parents ? »** demanda Tsukishima tout en observant Kuroo se lever.

 

 **« Tu te débrouilles. »** Le Roi afficha un air très satisfait d'une part pour sa réponse et d'autre part pour le visage décomposé du blond.

 

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?** _ **Kuroo.**_ **»** Tsukishima montra les crocs puis il fût rapidement allonger sur le sol, la main de Kuroo qui lui empoignait la gorge. **« Tu .. Tu me fais mal. »** Le blondinet sentit que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et il essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais Kuroo posa tout son poids sur le frêle corps de Tsukki.

 

 **« Ecoute-moi** **bien** **, Tsukishima. »** Le regard n'était pas chaleureux comme celui de l'entrée. Non celui-ci était dérangeant à la limite du glacial. **« C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom. »** Il resserra ses longs doigts contre la gorge du blond puis il attendit quelques secondes, le temps pour Tsukishima d'avoir une couleur anormale sur le visage, avant de le relâcher afin qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer. **« Donc à tout à l'heure** _ **Tsu-ki**_ **! »**

 

Kuroo se releva puis il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en laissant Tsukishima à l'endroit où il était. Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa gorge puis toussa quelques instants. Sa respiration était bruyante et le blond dût plusieurs fois ravaler sa salive. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer puis il en profita pour relâcher la soudaine pression qui s'était emparée de son corps, un bras au niveau des yeux et l'autre tendu sur le sol. Qu'était-il donc arriver à Kuroo ? Pourquoi ce soudain changement de .. personnalité ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre dans l'esprit du blondinet : il devait absolument être prêt pour ce soir. Qui savait ce que le Roi de Nekoma pouvait lui faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire commence doucement, je l'avoue. Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.


	3. Tu suis ou tu te couches ?

Il était très exactement 21h47 lorsque nos deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le train en direction de Tokyo. Tsukishima avait fourni l'excuse d'un stage obligatoire dans la Capitale auprès de sa mère et ce premier n'avait aucunement omis de le signaler à son ami par mail afin qu'il mette tout le monde au courant. Sa mère fût surprise en premier lieu mais si son fils ne pouvait pas y échapper alors ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'accepter ce soudain déplacement.

  


Un coude sur le rebord et le menton menton maintenu par sa paume de main, Tsukishima regarda sans grand intérêt le paysage qui défilait à tout allure. Il était bien plus préférable d'observer par la fenêtre que de faire ami-ami avec son voisin de voyage. Mais il ne semblait pas que ce soit le même cas pour Kuroo. Car installé de cette manière, Tsukki exposa entièrement son cou à la vue de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le lui caresser de son index. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, le blond n'était absolument pas réceptif à ce genre de geste et il fût rapidement balayer par un mouvement de main. Il était hors de question pour le blondinet de se laisser toucher par lui. Après tout, c'était entièrement de sa faute si sa peau blanche avait fait place à une couleur rouge/violacée.

  


**« Tu marques vite. »** réalisa Kuroo en suivant la légère trace du regard. **« Il faut que je fasse attention pour la suite. »**

  


Tsukishima savait que ce n'était qu'un provocation de plus et il décida de ne pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas entretenir la conversation parce que d'une part, il en avait aucune envie et d'autre part, cela l'emmerdait bien plus qu'autre chose. Kuroo soupira un peu par exaspération, un peu par déception et il décida, à son tour, de le laisser tranquille pour le reste du trajet. Il en aura bien des autres, d'occasions, pour le toucher.

  


Il était presque minuit lorsque le train arriva à quai. Les deux garçons, qui n'avaient toujours pas desserrer une parole, descendirent du wagon puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Évidemment, Tsukishima traîna des pieds. Il était déjà venu à Tokyo lorsqu'il était gamin mais cela faisait presque dix ans alors il se sentait complètement perdu. Rien n'avait changé mais en même temps, tout avait changé. Ses iris dorées voyagèrent d'un côté puis de l'autre et sans le vouloir, il se mit à admirer la beauté des lumières de la ville. Cela n'avait nullement échappé aux yeux de chats de Kuroo et celui-ci s'amusa de la situation, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

  


**« Encore vingt minutes de marche et nous y sommes. »** informa le noiraud à son voisin qui plissa des yeux. _Il était vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il m'avait dit « chez moi » tout à l'heure ?_ Se questionna mentalement Tsukishima. **« Je vois à ton regard que tu ne m'avais pas cru. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dormir sous les ponts ou dans un temple. »**

  


Kuroo secoua légèrement la tête puis il intima son invité à le suivre. Tsukishima s'exécuta afin de ne pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de rues et de monde. Le chemin du retour se passa dans un silence assourdissant mais Kuroo n'avait rien à y redire concernant cette situation, bien au contraire. Ça ne l'excitait pas mais ça n'en était pas loin.

  


Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les deux adolescents se présentèrent devant une belle maison à étage. Les murs étaient à l'opposé de la signification du nom de « kuroo », ils étaient en blanc cassé, mais cela, le blondinet s'en foutait royalement. Il découvrit ici, sa nouvelle demeure pour les trois prochains mois. Car même si sa maison était en blanc, elle avait un arrière-goût d'enfer -ou de prison, c'était au choix- pour Tsukki. Il déglutit puis il emboîta le pas de Kuroo, non sans un certain malaise. Mais il allait devoir s'y habituer et très vite.

  


Il entra dans la maison sous l'invitation de son hôte et il fût surpris de n'y voir quelqu'un. Enfin, il n'y avait aucune paire de chaussures dans l'entrée qui faisait penser que la maison était « habitée » et involontairement, il se tourna vers Kuroo, un regard interrogateur dans les yeux. A dire vrai, ça ne l'arrangeait absolument pas ! Se retrouver dans une maison inconnue avec un mec inconnu qui lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer du tout.

  


**« Mes parents ne sont pas là pour le moment. »** répondit Kuroo à la question muette de Tsukishima tout en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée pour éclairer davantage le couloir. D'un seul coup, le blondinet fût pris d'un mouvement de panique mais il essaya de se contrôler le plus rapidement possible. Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il fasse un malaise ici. Mais fort heureusement, ça passa très rapidement.

  


Il grimaça puis il imita Kuroo afin de retirer ses chaussures et de les laisser contre la petite marche de l'escalier de l'espace « entrée » puis le noiraud l'accompagna directement dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse poser ses affaires. Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci tout en lui disant : « C'est sommaire mais voilà l'endroit où tu vas dormir. »

  


Tsukishima scanna la pièce du regard et effectivement « sommaire » était le mot parfait. Il n'y avait qu'un futon au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une petite armoire et un bureau accolé au mur opposé de l'entrée. Kuroo prit les affaires du blondinet puis il l'entraîna dans toutes les pièces de la maison afin de lui faire visiter.

  


**« Et on termine par la cuisine. Tu as faim ? »** demanda Kuroo tout en ouvrant la porte du frigo.

  


**« Non, merci. »** répondit Tsukki, ses premiers mots depuis le départ de Sendai.

  


Les yeux de Kuroo dépassèrent la porte du frigo comme le ferait un chaton curieux et il haussa le sourcil droit : **«** **Oh mais c'est qu'il parle en plus de ça ! »** ironisa le noiraud qui laissa un goût amer de défaite dans la gorge de Tsukishima. Saleté de matou. « Fais comme chez toi. » autorisa Kuroo tandis qu'il prit de quoi grignoter avant de se rendre sur le canapé afin de regarder un peu la télévision.

  


A cette heure-ci, les animes érotiques faisaient leur apparition et cela ne surprit guère Tsukishima que Kuroo soit adepte de ce genre de programme. Le blond décida de retrouver sa chambre pour aller y dormir. Il devait reprendre des forces car il savait que le lendemain serait le commencement d'un long périple. Maudit Daichi et Maudite SugawaReine. Et au loin, ces deux personnes eurent un frisson.

  


* * *

  


  


Un filet de lumière réveilla le blondinet qui n'avait finalement réussi qu'à s'endormir il y avait à peine une heure. La journée allait être longue, très longue. Il ouvrit les yeux, les poches visibles sous ces derniers, puis il posa son avant-bras devant eux afin de créer de l'ombre. Il se tourna légèrement vers le réveil qu'il avait apporté de sa maison, attrapant ses lunettes au passage pour les mettre sur son nez, et il vit 8h20 sur le cadran. Il se leva dans un sursaut, la panique qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Ça la foutait mal d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour. Enfin, il s'en foutait un peu mais bon, si il voulait éviter de se faire remarquer dès la première heure de son arrivée, c'était grandement appréciable. Il tenta de mettre son pantalon lorsque la porte se fit entendre, dévoilant un Kuroo plein d'en-train.

  


**« Tsu ... »** commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour admirer ce qu'il avait devant lui.  **« Et bien, en voilà une agréable vision ! »** commenta Kuroo, ses billes noires qui dévisagèrent complètement le corps à moitié nu du blondinet. Il ne portait qu'un boxer de couleur noire. **« Ce n'est pas juste de me tenter de la sorte, Tsukki. Tu ne joues pas selon les règles. »**

Tsukishima ragea puis il balança une de ses chaussures, qu'il avait pris la peine de ramasser, en direction de l'intrus. Par chance, celui-ci avait d'excellents réflexes et il ferma rapidement la porte pour y entendre un « bam », signe que le projectile avait fini sa folle course. Kuroo rigola de ce geste puis pressa Tsukishima. Cinq minutes plus tard, le voilà qu'il se présenta devant un noiraud adossé au mur du couloir.

  


**« Oh dommage. Tu étais mieux sans habit. »** Kuroo se pinça la lèvre inférieure mais Tsukishima ne le calcula pas le moindre du monde. Bien au contraire, il passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Sa course fût vite arrêter lorsque Kuroo lui barra le passage à l'aide de son bras droit, la main à plat contre le mur. Tsukishima eût nul autre choix que de lui tourner la tête pour l'observer. **« Si tu ne fais pas d'effort non plus. »**

  


**« Le temps d'adaptation, ça te dit quelque ch- »** Tsukishima n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit le corps chaud de Kuroo contre le sien. Une fois encore, le plus âgé des deux avait plaqué le plus jeune contre le mur froid.

  


Une main dans les cheveux bouclés, il attrapa ces derniers entre ses doigts et il tira dessus. Les lèvres de Kuroo s'approchèrent dangereusement de l'oreille de Tsukishima puis il prononça ces quelques mots d'une voix chaude mais d'un ton glacial : **« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. »**

  


Kuroo glissa son regard sur le côté afin d'observer la réaction de Tsukki. Il afficha une mine pâlotte puis il hocha doucement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait bien saisi le message. **« Bien. »** annonça-t-il brièvement avant de se défaire des cheveux de Tsukishima.

  


Il recula de quelques centimètres puis avertit son invité qu'il devait être prêt dans une demie-heure. Aujourd'hui, le programme n'était de suivre les cours mais de suivre le Roi partout où il allait.

  


Une fois seul, Tsukki repris ses esprits. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Kuroo. Une fois, son comportement le faisait rire mais l'instant d'après, il faisait volte-face. C'était très déconcertant pour le blond. Et après tout, il ne le connaissait absolument pas mais ce qu'il voyait ne l'aider pas vraiment.

  


__

  


Il était dans les alentours de 9h30 lorsque Tsukishima et Kuroo se retrouvèrent devant les portes de l'immense lycée de Nekoma, le sac à l'épaule. En effet, le lycée n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Karasuno. Il faisait bien le double de l'habitat des corbeaux.

  


Une aura meurtrière planait sur des dizaines de jeunes autour de lui. Tous, sans exception, le regardèrent d'un œil mauvais et/ou d'un air hautain. Tsukishima leur rendit ce même regard car il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser faire. Enfin .. Il repensa à l'abus de pouvoir que Kuroo orchestrait sur lui et cela lui fila un méchant frisson.

  


D'un coup, il sentit quelque chose percutait ses côtes. C'était le coude de Kuroo puis d'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à le suivre. Non, ordonner serait plus exact.

  


**« Rappelle-toi que tu es une cible, un simple Joker. »** commença par dire Kuroo tout en lui faisant visiter le lycée. Tout du moins que les endroits les plus importants. Tsukishima aurait bien le temps de découvrir le reste au cours des prochains mois. **« Tu dois obéissance à tout le monde ici. Du moins à tous ceux qui sont au-dessus de toi en terme de grade,** **l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans** **. Tiens. »** Le Roi tendit une petite broche vers Tsukishima. Une petite broche en forme d'arlequin. **« Mets-là à ton col. Ici, tout le monde en a une, il est plus facile de reconnaître les rangs comme cela. »** Kuroo afficha fièrement sa couronne tandis que le blondinet épingla, non sans une certaine colère, sa broche sur la chemise blanche.

  


Ils traversèrent les terrains de football et de tennis, passèrent devant les nombreux gymnases et Tsukki fût surpris du respect que témoignaient les autres élèves face à Kuroo. Mais une fois dépassés, les regards haineux se concentraient sur le grand blond. Il pouvait les entendre jusque qu'ici leur _« pourquoi cet enfoiré de cible se tient aux côtés de Notre Roi ? »_ et autres réjouissances. Même si il en éprouvait une petite fierté, Tsukishima ravala plus d'une fois sa salive.

  


Kuroo afficha un petit sourire sur le visage car il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en exposant Tsukishima de la sorte et cela l'excitait de savoir que sa nouvelle cible accumulait de la haine et de la colère envers elle. Parfois son petit sourire se transformait en un espèce de sourire sadique et malsain à souhait. En réalité, il prenait mentalement et physiquement son pied. **« Et voilà mon couloir personnel. »**

  


Tsukishima arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension mais aussi de dégoût. La personne qui se dressait à ses côtés était imbu de lui-même, un personnage tellement narcissique et égocentrique qu'il pouvait largement se noyer lui-même en s'observant son reflet dans l'eau. Il détestait ce genre de personne mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il fût entraîner dans celui-ci par le bras de Kuroo au niveau de ses épaules. **« Je vais te présenter ma Reine. »**

  


Tsukki s'assit docilement sur l'un des canapés de la grande pièce et il observa la personne en face de lui. Ses cheveux étaient blonds mais cela se voyait que ce n'était pas sa couleur naturelle vu que ses racines avaient retrouvés le brun de départ. Il semblait bien plus intéressé par son jeu et par sa console que par le blondinet. Et quelque part, cela soulagea grandement Tsukishima. Il était bien différent de SugawaReine.

  


**« Maintenant que tu as compris le principe, tu peux t'en aller. »** Kuroo balança un signe de la main et Tsukki ne sût comment réagir à cela. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce, encore plus perdu que la veille à la gare.

  


Il regarda sa montre et midi était déjà passé. Son ventre cria bientôt famine et il se décida à rejoindre la cafétéria. Enfin si il la retrouvait, bien entendu. 

  


Étrangement, il n'avait vu personne. _Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?_

Dans un coin de sa tête, il s'en foutait carrément. Il n'avait jamais été fondamentalement altruiste donc qu'il soit seul ou pas, rien ne le dérangeait plus que ça. Cependant entre être seul et savoir que quelqu'un était derrière vous et être seul tout court, il y avait une rude différence.

  


Il tourna en rond pendant une bonne demi-heure et une fois arrivé sur place, il vit un panneau devant les portes du réfectoire. C'était un explicatif de comment était réparti les prises de repas. Chaque « niveau » avait ses minutes de passage. Le Roi pouvait pénétrer dans celle-ci tout au long de la journée et il en était de même pour la Reine. Et plus les niveaux s'abaissaient et plus les plages horaires se faisaient rare. Le dernier niveau était celui des « Deux » qui ne pouvaient manger que pendant une heure. Entre midi dix et une heure dix. Mais rien ne concernait les « Jokers ». Et Tsukki réalisa rapidement qu'ils étaient interdits de manger ici.

  


**« Voilà autre chose ! »** marmonna Tsukishima tandis que son ventre grouilla une nouvelle fois. Et bien évidemment, il n'avait rien pris à grignoter. Et bien évidemment, cet enfoiré de Kuroo n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le lui dire.

Il ragea une nouvelle fois puis il se dirigea vers l'un des gymnases. Il s'était vite souvenu qu'il y avait un distributeur automatique dans le coin. Par chance, il lui restait quelques pièces de monnaie au fond de sa poche, il pourrait au moins boire quelque chose.

  


Il s'installa sur un banc proche du terrain de foot et il profita du soleil tout en soupirant. Il se délecta de sa boisson sucrée puis il s'allongea sur celui-ci, une fois la brique de jus terminée, et posa sa tête sur le sac qui lui servait d'oreiller. Le silence était agréable et la brise d'un doux printemps lui faisait un bien fou. Et sans le remarquer, il s'endormit, récupérant ainsi un peu de sa nuit.

  


Son repos fût de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit quelques bruits inconfortables pour son oreille. **« Oh ! Tu te réveilles ? »** Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, la voix masculine ordonna quelque chose à son acolyte et Tsukishima se réveilla soudainement à cause d'une bouteille d'eau.

  


**« ça ne va pas la t- »** Tsukishima fût couper dans son élan par une main qui lui couvrit la bouche.

  


**« Non, non, non. »** fit un adolescent d'un bon seize ans tout en agitant son index pour appuyer ses dires. **« Amenez-le là-bas qu'on cause un peu. »**

  


Tsukishima balança un regard méchant, signe pour les lycéens que cela leur seraient difficile d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, mais ils n'avaient que faire de menaces muettes et avec l'aide pathétique de ses amis, ils l'entraînèrent dans un endroit reculé du campus.

Les trois jeunes regardèrent les alentours et sans détour, le plus âgé des trois lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Tsukishima afin que celui-ci se retrouve à genoux devant eux.

  


**« Surtout ne le lâchez pas. »** s'adressa-t-il à ses complices qui se tenaient derrière le blondinet.

  


Le « chef » de la bande agrippa férocement les cheveux bouclés de Tsukishima et celui-ci le força à le regarder d'en bas, le menton relevé et les yeux au ciel. Au rapide coup d'oeil, Tsukki pût constater que ses nouveaux camarades de jeux étaient un « Sept » et deux « Six ». **« On t'a vu traîner avec le Roi. Tu penses obtenir ses bonnes grâces hein ? Toi, un nouveau venu ? »**

  


Le « Sept » le frappa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci au visage. Sa lèvre inférieure commença doucement à saigner, quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappèrent de la petite entaille. Cependant cela fit sourire Tsukishima. Par provocation. Le blondinet regarda le « Sept » droit dans les yeux puis il se moqua tout en émettant un petit rire. **« Vous êtes pathétiques. »** lança-t-il d'une voix posée.

  


**« Pardon ?! »** ragea le « Sept » tandis que les « Six » montrèrent quelques signes de rébellion. **« Tu n'es qu'un chien ici. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses mais tu vas bientôt le savoir. »**

 **« Sans blague. »** répondit Tsukki juste avant de s'en prendre une nouvelle, ce qui fît ouvrir davantage la précédente blessure.

  


Ces trois-là n'appréciaient guère le ton sarcastique employé par Tsukishima à leur encontre. Était-il idiot ou bien sacrément masochiste ?

Le « Sept » se mit à la hauteur du blondinet et il lui attrapa le visage au niveau du menton. Le pouce et l'index qui appuyaient sur les joues. **« Je comprends ce que le Roi te trouve. Tu es plutôt mignon pour une cible. »** Un sourire déplacé orna son visage de brut et il leva ses yeux verts vers ses deux compatriotes qui hochèrent la tête de concert. Il replanta ses yeux verts dans ceux dorés de Tsukishima. **« Et j'imagine que tu as déjà ouvert les cuisses pour Notre cher bon Roi, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, tu as le parfum de la bonne salope. Et donc, si on s'amusait autrement ? »**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que toutes les cascades ont été réalisées par des professionnels et qu'aucun des acteurs n'a été grièvement blessé lors du tournage de certaines scènes.


	4. Fin du premier tour

Le « Sept » sourit de façon plus que malsaine et Tsukishima se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise en réalisant que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire que de lui répondre de cette manière. La chemise mouillée venait se coller contre le torse du plus jeune des trois et celle-ci étant blanche, elle en devenait transparente .. pour le plus grand bonheur de ses assaillants.

 

**« Oh ! »**

 

Juste au moment où le Sept voulût glisser sa sale main froide sous l'habit débraillé de deux ou trois boutons, il fût interrompu par cette voix masculine. Les deux Six levèrent les yeux vers le propriétaire, ces derniers visiblement effrayé par ce qu'ils voyaient, tandis que le Sept tourna doucement la tête comme si celle-ci était prise en plein slow-motion. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils puis il décala légèrement la tête sur le côté (le fameux Sept qui lui bouchait la vue) et ce qui le frappa immédiatement avait été la drôle de coupe que l'adolescent se taper. C'était une iroquoise blonde. Le blondinet pensa alors qu'il y avait vraiment de tout en ville. Il repéra immédiatement que celui-ci était un « Valet » en raison de son « V » sur le col.

 

**« Ya .. Yamamoto ... »** bégaya le Sept, son regard passant de sa main coupable à ce fameux Yamamoto. Tsukishima ne savait pas vraiment si ce dernier, donc la pose était digne d'un mannequin avec sa main sur la hanche, était venu pour l'aider ou bien pour accompagner les trois autres dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de commettre.

 

**« Vous foutez quoi ? »** Yamamoto approcha son visage agressif vers les trois autres et bizarrement, ils lâchèrent bien vite leur emprise sur le grand blond, toujours les genoux à terre, s'excusèrent bizarrement comme si ils cherchaient leurs mots et détalèrent comme des jeunots de lapins. Tsukishima fût surpris de l'obéissance que ces derniers (qui se prétendaient « gros bras » quelques minutes plus tôt) et il en coinça un rire au fond de la gorge. Tout ce qu'il savait maintenant était qu'il ne restait plus que lui et l'autre dans cet endroit isolé.

 

**« Tu viens finir ce qu'ils ont commencé ? »** Tsukishima regarda Yamamoto d'un air suffisant et il s'essuya la lèvre en sang à l'aide de sa main droite. Il passa également sa langue à l'intérieure de celle-ci afin de stopper le saignement.

 

Un sourire sarcastique fit soudainement son apparition et l'adolescent qui se tenait debout devant lui ricana à l'attitude absolument fabuleuse du blondinet. Il ne manquait pas de cran, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais à trop jouer, il s'en était retrouvé dans une drôle de situation. Pour sa première journée dans ce nouveau bahut, c'était une belle entrée en matière. Yamamoto lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et contre toute attente, Tsukishima l'accepta.

 

**« Ça fait une plombe que je te cherchais ! »** Tsukishima, maintenant debout aux côtés de son « sauveur » le questionna du regard tout en époussetant ses habits et se rhabillant par la suite. **« Ouais. C'est le Roi qui m'envoie. »** Le blondinet sentit une de ses veines pulser au niveau de la tempe à l'entente de ce surnom. Que lui voulait-il encore ce foutu Roi de pacotille ? **« Il m'a dit que tu ne serais pas difficile à trouver. Qu'un grand aux cheveux bouclés et blond, des lunettes sur le nez et un air permanent de constipé sur le visage .. »** Il était inutile de préciser qu'à ce moment-là, Tsukishima voulût tuer de Chat de malheur. **« ça ne courrait pas les rues et en effet ... »** Yamamoto scanna le blondinet de haut en bas puis de bas en haut et il en rigola juste après. Tsukki, donc ses doigts se crispèrent, tenta de dissimuler son énervement mais cela était tout bonnement impossible. Ses lèvres pincées et son cou tendu le trahissaient plus qu'autre chose.

 

**« Et donc, il m'a envoyé un de ses valets pour .. ? »** demanda Tsukishima, la voix qui ne cachait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Kuroo à l'instant même, un mélange de sentiments tout aussi négatifs les uns que les autres. Le Roi devrait souffrir de frissons chroniques à l'heure actuelle.

**« Ah oui. Tiens. »** Yamamoto fouilla dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir un bout de papier qui ressemblait étrangement à un ticket de concert ? Tsukishima souleva un sourcil d'incompréhension quand l'Iroquoise lui tendit ce dernier. **« Le Roi m'a dit que cela te serait utile et qu'il avait oublié de t'en parler. »**

 

Tsukishima prit le ticket plus que suspect puis en lit ce qu'il était inscrit dessus _« laisser-passer cafétéria »_ avant de resserrer ses doigts autour de celui-ci et de le froisser convenablement. Ce geste surprit le Valet qui recula sa tête de quelques centimètres ? La veine sur la tempe du blondinet devenait de plus en plus visible puis il souffla plusieurs fois de suite afin de se calmer. Il en souleva même ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. Il avait mourir avant l'heure avec l'autre provocateur de mes deux. Il réajusta ses verres avant de placer ses yeux juste en face de ceux du troisième année et annonça le plus hypocritement possible : **« C'est trop gentil de sa part. »**

 

La ride du Lion du jeune en face de lui se montra puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsukishima avant de lui adresser quelques mots directement au creux de l'oreille, le regard en coin : **« Ne joue pas trop comme cela. J'ai su te relever, je peux facilement te remettre à terre. »** Yamamoto appuya sur celle-ci pour faire comprendre au nouveau venu que ces menaces n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

 

Tsukki perdit peu à peu son sourire puis il sentit la main du plus âgé libérer son épaule de son poids. Yamamoto le frôla avant de partir et Tsukishima se retrouva seul dans cet endroit reculé.

 

A première vue, la remarque précédente n'avait pas tellement plût au Valet et dans un sens, il comprit pourquoi. Il était vrai que son attitude était des plus déplaisantes mais il était toujours comme ça et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait changé de lycée que tout allait changer pour lui. Certainement pas. Bien que la provocation excessive comme cela n'était juste qu'une protection mais cela, personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Correction, personne ne DEVAIT le savoir.

 

Il souffla puis retrouva son banc où, miraculeusement, son sac était toujours présent. Il fouilla à l'intérieur de celui-ci et en sortit son casque beige ainsi que son Ipod gris. Il ne voulait pas rester ici mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne connaissait absolument rien ici alors autant ne pas aller se perdre en ville, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

 

Tout cela n'allait pas être facile et comme pour échapper à la réalité, il mit son casque sur les oreilles et appuya sur la touche de lecture.

 

* * *

 

 

La première semaine était enfin terminée et Tsukishima se sentait lessivé par celle-ci. Et bien qu'aucune « attaque » n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, le deuxième jour avait été le plus dur car c'était la première fois qu'il se présentait devant sa nouvelle classe. Plus une classe de substitution qu'autre chose mais bon. Son entrée ne s'était pas faite dans l'anonymat et bien évidemment, il avait senti de l’animosité dans le regard des secondes. Enfin pas pour tous car certains sentaient la compassion à plein nez mais pour la quasi-totalité des autres, ils puaient la haine et la jalousie. Il fallait dire que Kuroo ne l'avait franchement pas aidé en l'amenant direct avec lui. Tsukishima n'était plus une cible parmi tant d'autres mais _LA_ cible à abattre sur le champ. Pourtant, il s'en foutait pas mal de Kuroo. Il ne l'intéressait pas, pire, il le détestait plus que n'importe qui.

 

Tsukishima souffla à ces pensées puis il observa la chambre dans laquelle il s'était installé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Mais ce soir, il ne dormirait pas ici car ce soir, il rentrait chez lui, dans le Sendai. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans sa valise lorsque sa tranquillité fût brisée par l'arrivée de Kuroo dans la pièce.

 

**« Alors comme ça,** **on** **me quitte pour le week-end ? »** s'éleva la voix du Noiraud à l'encontre du blondinet malgré le fait qu'il l'ignora complètement. **« Tu sais que tu peux rester ici, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »** avait-il continuer tout en appuyant chacun de ses mots dans la dernière phrase. Pour faire passer le message plus rapidement. Mais Tsukki n'était pas d'humeur causante. Pas plus qu'au début de la semaine et cela attrista Kuroo. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant envers lui, il voulait juste animer l'endroit et entretenir une conversation avec son invité. **« Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? »** posa-t-il comme question tout en regardant Tsukishima s'activer devant lui.

 

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »** répondit-il sur un ton bien moins brusque qu'il n'y paraissait et cette réponse rendit Kuroo heureux. A dire vrai, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose à ce grand chaton, juste une tout petite phrase pour avoir la chance d'entendre la belle voix de Tsukki.

 

**« Tu es si froid. »** ronchonna Kuroo dans un timbre de voix pourtant assez mignon. Il voulait juste de l'attention, ce petit. « Je vais t'aider. » annonça-t-il tout en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté de la valise. Et au moment de prendre un des tee-shirts de Tsukishima, ce dernier lui fût rapidement repris des mains. A la limite de l'arrachement.

 

**« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** s'énerva Tsukki tout en mettant le maillot gris dans un coin de sa valise.

 

Les yeux mi-clos pendant quelques secondes, Kuroo mit son index sur la mâchoire de Tsukishima puis il le déplaça lentement pour que celui-ci trouve sa bonne place sous le menton du plus jeune. De cette façon, il le força à tourner son visage -qui était de profil- vers lui afin de lui faire face. Une fois la face du blondinet dans le bon alignement, Kuroo attrapa le menton correctement de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. **« Je te lâche si tu restes comme ça. »**

 

Son emprise commença à lui faire mal alors Tsukishima se résigna. L'adolescent aux billes noires adressa un sourire puis il caressa délicatement la coupure sur la lèvre inférieure du grand blond de son pouce. **« C'est de ta faute. »**

 

Tsukishima suivit le moindre petit geste de Kuroo puis il s'étouffa à l'affirmation de ce dernier. Comment ça, c'était de sa faute ? C'était bel et bien lui la _victime_ dans l'histoire. **« De ma faute ?! Et en quoi ? »**

 

**« En tout. »** lui répondit-il tout simplement tandis qu'il observa cette petite taillade tout en se mordant légèrement sa propre lèvre inférieure. Il était écarté entre le désir de la lécher, de la mordiller ou encore même de l'embrasser. Mais il en fit rien. **« Tu ne vois pas à quel point, tu peux être attirant. »**

 

Tsukishima toussa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci sous la surprise et il pensa soudainement qu'il aurait été mieux qu'il soit sourd que d'entendre une connerie pareille. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Cette remarque puait tellement le mensonge. Après tout Kuroo était un dragueur invétéré alors ce genre de phrases-bateaux, il la sortait certainement à tout le monde. Et il était loin d'être comme toutes ses minettes qui se pavanaient devant lui et qui avalaient ses paroles comme du petit lait. Il n'avait nul besoin de s'attarder là-dessus mais dans ce cas : pourquoi être aussi surpris ?

 

Tsukishima grogna plus pour lui-même que pour Kuroo. Même ses pensées ne le suivaient plus ?

 

**« Tu es si mignon à vouloir faire le mec froid et distant. »** ironisa Kuroo en voyant sa précieuse cible réagir de la sorte. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et ce n'était pas le dernier des idiots, bien au contraire.

 

**« Arrête. »** répliqua Tuskki tout en fuyant le regard persistant de son vis-à-vis. **« Je ne suis pas mignon comme tu le dis si bien. »**

 

**« Ohoho** _ **Tsu-ki**_ **! Serais-tu dérangé par cela ? »** répondit joyeusement le chat en apercevant une teinte rosée sur les pommettes de Tsukishima.

 

**« Et arrête avec ce surnom ! »** tenta le jeunot afin de noyer le poisson le plus rapidement possible.

 

**« Dans ce cas, que penses-tu de** _ **« Mon joli »**_ **? »** s'amusa Kuroo tandis que Tsukishima écarquilla lentement les yeux avant de rester légèrement bloqué dans cette position pendant de longues secondes.

 

Le Noiraud emplit rapidement la pièce de son rire si particulier tout en pensant que ce surnom avait déconnecté le cerveau de son cadet. La situation était si amusante pour ses yeux noirs qu'il se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone et d'en immortaliser l'instant.

 

**« Je .. »** commença Tsukishima qui reprit peu à peu ses fonctions. **« Tsukki, c'est bien. Non, je dirai même que c'est parfait. »**

 

**« A la bonne heure ! »** répondit Kuroo tout en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.  **« Pas de non entre nous, je t'aide. »** rajouta-t-il alors qu'il accorda le doux geste d'une claque dans le dos de Kei. Classe qui laissera certainement une belle marque tellement le « clac » avait été sonore.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima se sentit revivre lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le quai de la Gare de Sendai. Il était loin de tout cet enfer tokyoïte mais surtout félin et la valise à la main, il se dépêcha de retrouver son chez-soi.

 

Qu'il était bon d'être à la maison et ce n'était certainement pas Tsukishima Kei qui pourrait dire le contraire. Et c'était ainsi que se terminait cette première abominable semaine.

 

Temps restant dans cet affeux cauchemar : Onze semaines.

 

* * *

 

 

**«** **Tsukkiiiiiiiiiii ! »** hurla une voix au loin.

 

Le fameux « Tsukkiiiiiiiiii » roula des yeux avant de sentir une masse d'une cinquantaine de kilos se vautrait sur son dos, deux bras autour de son cou. Même si il affichait une mine peu réjouie par ce contact forcé, il esquissa tout de même un sourire. Un sourire sincère qui resterait invisible aux yeux de son ami.

 

**« Yamaguchi. »** répondit Tsukishima tout en posant le dénommé Yamaguchi sur le sol. Même si il n'était pas lourd, il pesait bien son poids. Il était réaliste de se dire que le blondinet n'était pas taillé pour porter une telle masse sur lui. Il avait certes quelques muscles mais son corps était bien frêle.

 

**« Tu n'as pas maigri, toi ? »** se força de constater Yamaguchi lorsqu'il dévisagea son ami qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fût également surpris par la petite coupure à la lèvre et il lui lança un regard des plus concernés sans pour autant énoncer une quelconque remarque possible. L'expression à la limite de la compassion Tsukishima pensa subitement que son ami n'avait pas changé depuis la primaire. Toujours présent à ses côtés, le jeune aux tâches de rousseur sortait souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) les griffes lorsqu'on insultait le blondinet. Il le protégeait bien plus qu'il ne se protégeait lui-même (même si Tsukishima en faisait autant pour Yamaguchi … Plus ou moins visiblement) et autres choses tout aussi « dégoûtantes » mais qui ravissaient l'égo de Tsukishima.

Il pensait souvent que si il avait rencontré Tadashi dans un contexte différent de celui dans lequel il l'avait connu, il n'aurait jamais été ami avec.

 

Ah la jeunesse.

 

**« Tu te prends toujours pour ma mère à ce que je vois. »** répondit Tsukishima tout en réajustant ses lunettes du bout de ses doigts.

 

**« Je suis désolé Tsukki. »** s'excusa Yamaguchi, les mains liées ensemble et faisant une petite courbette devant le blondinet, ce qui le fît soupirer. **« Mais en même temps, tu ne le fais pas toi-même. Et sinon … comment ça se passe à Nekoma ? »**

 

**« Bien. »** mentit Kei sans plus de détail.

 

Ce n'était pas le genre à se plaindre pour X ou Y mais il avait certainement oublié une chose primordiale : il ne se trouvait pas en face d'un gars qui le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines mais bien en présence de celui qui représentait la moitié de sa vie. Et ceci n'était absolument pas exagérer.

 

Un autre regard inquiet se dessina sur les pupilles de Yamaguchi. Et non, il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir avec une réponse aussi vaste que _« bien »_. Il était inutile pour Tsukishima de continuer à jouer cette comédie plus longtemps.  **« Ah ! La ferme ! »** répondit-il comme capitulation.

 

Yamaguchi sourit à son ami et ce dernier lui posa sa main sur la figure pour qu'il arrête cet air qui lui donnait la nausée. **« Idiot »** répliqua-t-il avant de frapper le haut du crâne de Tadashi à l'aide du côté de sa main droite.

 

**«** **Oi ! Tsukishimaaaa. »** Tsukki se redressa rapidement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix stridente qui lui venait de son dos. Il se retourna pour y voir qu'il l'avait malheureusement très bien reconnu et que le petit rouquin leur adressa de grands gestes de la main. Le blondinet se tourna vers Yamaguchi qui se contenta de hocher les épaules en guise de réponse. Et bien sûr, comme un « malheur » n'arrivait jamais seul, Hinata était accompagné de cet exécrable adolescent qu'était Kageyama.

 

Tsukishima prit rapidement le bras de Yamaguchi mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se barrer, le petit roux leur barrait déjà le chemin. Quand avait-il appris à être aussi rapide ? Le plus grand roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit Hinata sautiller devant lui comme si c'était un chien qui venait de retrouver son maître après une longue journée de séparation. Hors, il n'était pas du tout au courant d'une récente acquisition d'une boule de poils humaine. **« Tu me donnes la nausée à sauter comme ça. »** soupira-t-il tout en réarrangeant ses lunettes. Puis il le bouscula afin de s'en aller le plus loin possible de ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il voulait juste une fin de semaine paisible. Était-ce trop dur à demander ?

 

**« Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu ne peux pas rester un peu avec nous ? »** proposa Hinata alors que Kageyama, qui n'avait aucune envie de traîner avec le blond, lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. A ce geste, le rouquin s'énerva et engueula son bourreau pour la … Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne tenait plus les comptes.

 

**« Ils ne font que ça depuis le début de l'année ... »** souffla Yamaguchi alors qu'il retrouva sa place auprès de Tsukishima. Lui aussi, il en avait perdu le compte de toutes les disputes du clan Kagehina. Tsukki haussa les épaules en guise de réponse car ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas de voir deux gamins se disputaient pour des gamineries. La prochaine fois, il en était sûr, il resterait bien confortablement installé chez lui.

 

**« Bon alors ? »** reprit Hinata, à peine essoufflé de son altercation avec Kageyama, un air joyeux sur le visage qui révulsa Tsukishima une fois de plus. Et bien, il avait le don celui-là. Son air déprimerait encore plus un déprimé ! **« ça ne va pas te tuer, si ? »**

 

Avant que Tsukishima n'entame sa réponse, Yamaguchi lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'adressant à son ami. **« Il a raison. »**

 

**« Laisse tomber Hinata. »** intervint soudainement Kageyama sous un ton qui ne plaisait décidément pas à l'adolescent aux yeux dorés, qui lui plissaient quelques peu. Ça sentait la vacherie à plein nez. **« Tu vois bien que** **le** _ **Môssieur**_ **de la Grande Ville qu'est Tsukishima ne peut se mélanger au petit peuple que nous sommes devenus. »**

 

**«** **Hein ? »** répliqua rapidement Hinata tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté, son regard qui cherchait à décrypter ce que Kageyama venait à l'instant d'énoncer. Mais non, il ne comprit absolument pas le message et les deux autres adolescents ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de rire. Un rire hypocrite, bien sûr.

 

**«** **N'utilise pas des mots aussi compliqués. »** commença Tsukishima sous un ton hautement sarcastique. **« Tu nous as bloqué l'autre abruti. »**

 

Une fois encore, Hinata monta au créneau et une fois encore, un semblant d'engueulade éclata. Et bien, il y avait de l'animation dans le Sendai en ce samedi après-midi.

 

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri dans cet endroit -un café- mais les quatre adolescents étaient en train de partager une boisson. Non, pas une boisson pour eux quatre, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Ça parlait de tout et de rien. Surtout plus de rien que de tout (on pouvait remercier Hinata pour cela) et Tsukishima remarqua soudainement que cela faisait une heure et quelques qu'il était avec ces trois-là et que ça faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait nullement penser à Kuroo et à l'enfer tokyoïte. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'éternel rouquin pour ramener cela sur le tapis. Il allait le tuer un jour, il avait déjà tous les démarches du plan à commettre dans un coin de la tête.

 

**« Comment ça se passe à Nekoma ? Comment est le Roi de là-bas ? »** demanda Hinata tout en imitant Kuroo en plissant des yeux et en remontant ses cheveux pour en faire une crête de coq.

 

**« Beaucoup moins horrible que vous deux. »** répondit Tsukki sous un ton une fois de plus ironisant. Cela déclencherait une unième colère du rouquin et l'empêcherait d'en raconter davantage mais contre attente, ce dernier ferma sa gueule. Il roula des yeux face à ce comportement complètement décalé et il soupira lourdement. Son souffle ressemblait plus à une tornade qu'à un petit vent. Saleté de corbeau rouquin. **«** **Il est hautain. »** se résigna Tsukishima sous les regards insistants des trois autres adolescents. Lui qui pensait que son ami le soutiendrait dans cette cause, il avait eût tout faux. Tout se perdait. **« C'est un mec détestable en tout point. Son air sarcastique m'irrite les yeux et je ne parle même pas de son sourire du style « chat de Cheshire ». Il drague tout ce qu'il bouge, enfin ça, je m'en fous. Et il parle, il parle, il parle sans s'arrêter. Plus pour ne rien dire. Un peu comme toi Hinata. »**

 

A cette remarque, Hinata tenta de lui donner un coup de pied par-dessous la table mais Tsukishima l'évita en déplaçant sa jambe, un « tch » moqueur se fit entendre pour l'un tandis qu'un grognement s'échappa pour l'autre. Malgré cela, Tsukishima poursuivit : **« Le seul truc de positif en lui, pour le moment, c'est qu'il n'est pas idiot comme vous deux. »**

 

C'était plus fort que lui, il devait absolument balancer une vacherie. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fût Kageyama qui monta au créneau tandis que Yamaguchi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moqueur (il en avait marre de toujours faire la police avec ces trois-là). Le plus jeune des quatre se leva pour attraper le col de Tsukishima, les deux corps au-dessus de la table. Un « ohoh » moqueur s'entendit une nouvelle fois.

 

Le propriétaire du café lança un regard noir à la table des adolescents et Yamaguchi dût encore intervenir. Il sépara les deux chiens de faïence et adressa un petit signe de main pour excuse et tout retrouva son calme. Enfin non, Hinata inclina sa tête sur le côté tel un chiot.  **« Mais dis-moi Tsukishima … Dans les premières phrases, tu n'avais pas l'impression de te décrire ? »**

 

**« Pardon ?! »** répondit l'intéressé en affichant un dessin agressif sur le visage tandis que ce fût au tour de Kageyama d'émettre un son moqueur. Par contre, Hinata ne rajouta aucun autre commentaire.

 

A la sortie du café, les deux groupes d'adolescents partirent chacun de leur côté. Il était à présent dans les environs de 18h et le trajet s'accompagnait d'un silence assourdissant. Tadashi avait l'habitude de cela, Kei n'était pas de ceux que l'on pouvait qualifier de « bavard ». Et en même temps, il ne faisait rien non plus pour entamer la discussion.

 

**« Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu ami-ami** **s** **avec eux. »** s'exclama soudainement Tsukki brisant ainsi l'atmosphère silencieuse.

 

**« Je traîne de temps en temps avec eux. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. »** admit Yamaguchi tout en se grattant la tempe droite de son index.

 

**« J'en doute pas »** se moqua le blondinet **« Et ça se passe** **comment** **pour toi ? »**

 

A cette question, Tsukishima se sentit légèrement gêné tandis que Yamaguchi tourna sa tête surprise en direction du plus grand. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses gènes de poser une telle question bien qu'il savait que son ami s'en faisait pour lui. Evidemment Kei ne l'avouerait pas pour autant mais l'intention y était clairement. **« ça va. Je pensais me faire secouer un peu plus que ça mais au final, non. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit mais tu loges où ? Chez ton frère ? »**

 

**« Je ne sais même pas où il habite lui. »** Tsukishima pâlit en pensant à la vraie réponse mais tenta de dissimuler sa réaction à son ami. **« Non. Chez** _ **lui**_ **. »**

 

**« Sérieusement ? »** répondit Tadashi à la limite du cri lorsqu'il comprit à qui _« lui »_ faisait référence. **« Et ça se passe bien ? »**

 

**« Tu en as d'autres des questions idiotes? »** Tsukishima plissa des yeux face à l'absurdité de sa demande.

 

**« Désolé Tsukki. »** fût les derniers mots de Yamaguchi avant qu'ils ne retrouvent chacun leur maison.

 

* * *

 

 

A plusieurs kilomètres du Sendai, Kenma s'était invité chez Kuroo et les deux adolescents se trouvaient dans la chambre du second. Les pieds sur le mur et la tête dans le vide, le plus jeune regarda son ami qui affichait un air pensif. **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. »**

 

Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le blond aux racines brunes, le plus vieux rabattit son regard vers l'écran de son téléphone **« Il est intéressant. »** répondit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis absolument désolée pour la "lenteur" de l'histoire mais j'espère que vous avez bien apprécié ce chapitre. 
> 
> A la semaine prochaine.


	5. Fausse donne

**«** **Kei. »** La porte de chambre s'ouvrit et Tsukishima glissa ses yeux dorés sur le côté afin de savoir qui était la personne osant perturbé sa tranquillité durement gagnée. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit quand il vit la fine silhouette de sa mère. **« Comme je sais que tu vas être très occupé cette semaine, je préfère te prévenir maintenant. Le week-end prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de mariage à ton père et moi et .. »**

 

Sa mère joua avec ses doigts (son habitude ne lui venait donc pas du ciel, il avait pris ça de sa mère) tout en essayant de chercher des mots sur ce que Tsukishima avait déjà compris. Il souffla doucement puis il lui adressa un sourire sincère : **« J'ai saisi, Maman. »** A cette phrase, elle se sentit revivre puis elle referma la porte derrière elle, en laissant son fils seul.

 

Tsukki tendit la main vers son casque beige posé sur la bureau puis il le prit et le mit sur les oreilles. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit et ferma les yeux .. pour les ouvrir quelques secondes après. Ça n'allait pas tout ça ! Où allait-il loger le week-end prochain ? Il était hors de question pour lui de rester dans la maison de l'Enfer de ce stupide chat. Il ne restait plus qu'à demander à Yamaguchi. Il ne lui dirait pas non.

 

  * De : moi
  * A : Yama
  * Objet : Demande



 

Tadashi. Tu pourrais me loger le week-end prochain ? Mes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage et il est IMPOSSIBLE que je reste chez l'autre.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable vibra.

 

  * De : Yama
  * A : moi
  * Objet : Sûr !



 

Bien sûr Tsukki, avec plaisir.

« Chez l'autre » …

 

La réponse de Tadashi lui fit plisser le nez. Il prit que quelques secondes pour lui envoyer un autre mail.

 

  * De : moi
  * A : Yama
  * Objet : Quoi ?



 

Pourquoi cette remarque ?

 

Il sentit son téléphone à nouveau vibrer contre sa main et quand il se décida à répondre, sa mère toqua contre la porte en bois. Il lui répondit qu'elle pouvait entrer et celle-ci lui déposa une petite enveloppe sur le bureau. **« Voilà un peu d'argent pour ta quinzaine. Je suis désolée mon chéri de - »**

 

 **«** _ **Maman**_ **! »** l'interrompit-il lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé ce petit surnom affectueux. Tsukishima n'aimait pas tout cela. Les surnoms, câlins et autres signes d'affection. Sa mère rit un court instant, cachant sa bouche de sa main puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Malheureusement pour Tsukishima, Kuroo n'avait pas attendu que 10h sonne pour lui envoyer un mail en lui précisant que ça ne serait pas lui qui viendrait le chercher cette fois-ci mais un certain Yaku, l'un de ses valets. Il quitta l'écran de ses yeux pour scruter le cadran de son horloge accrochée au mur et une fois de plus, un irritant souffle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Mentalement, il compta les jours qu'il devait encore subir avant que cette comédie ne s'arrête tel un gosse qui compterait ceux qui le séparait de Noël. Qu'allait-il bien se passer durant ces sept prochaines journées ?

 

La valise faite, Tsukishima attendit nerveusement que la sonnette retentisse. Une fois le son de celle-ci dans ses oreilles, Kei se voyait facilement devant la porte de l'Enfer prête à s'ouvrir devant lui pour l'accueillir dans un bain de flammes ardentes. Il fût partiellement soulagé à la vue de ce Yaku qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Il faisait aisément vingt centimètres de moins que lui et ses cheveux ne l'aveuglaient pas ! Enfin quelqu'un qui avait une coupe descente. Il était temps.

 

Il restait un peu moins d'une heure de train lorsque Yaku décida d'engager la conversation. Il n'était pas aisé de lui parler à Tsukishima, c'était un adolescent aux abords froids et distants. **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à Notre Roi mais il était bien joyeux. »**

 

A cette phrase, Kei touna la tête et haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu de tout le week-end alors très franchement, il se posait pas mal de questions à l'instant présent. Yaku poursuivit : **« Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. »**

 

 **« A-Ah ? »** Le visage de Tsukishima à cet instant était tout bonnement indescriptible. C'était un mélange de dégoût, de surprise, d'incompréhension et autres émotions que Yaku ne pût précisément déchiffrer. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, le blondinet s'était mis en mode défense. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Kei donc les principales se résumaient à _Comment ça ? ;_   _Il parle de moi ?_ ; _De quel droit ?_   et   _Pourquoi ?_

 

 **«** **Maintenant on sait tous à quel point tu es génial, attirant, mignon, et truc et machin et chouette. »** Yaku observa attentivement Tsukishima, pour ne pas dire « scanner », pendant qu'il énuméra ses prétendues qualités. Kuroo disait peut-être vrai mais le petit ne partageait pas tellement les mêmes idées. Il avait un type bien différent de celui que représentait Tsukishima, plutôt du genre cheveux gris et yeux verts. **« Mais bonne nouvelle pour nous, tu es revenu. Ça nous évitera de nous en prendre plein les oreilles avec son radotement. Pire qu'un grand-père ! »**

 

Soudainement, une vibration au niveau de sa poche le fit sursauter. Il plongea la main dans celle-ci pour récupérer le téléphone et ouvrit le mail de son ami. A sa lecture muette, il pâlit. Il en était tellement mal qu'il se laissa aller à brutaliser la tablette en face de lui à l'aide de son poing. Yaku sursauta également et regarda Tsukishima avec des yeux stupéfaits.

 

 **« Euh … ça va ? »** demanda le plus petit des deux dans une voix neutre. Tsukishima semblait très énervé par ce qu'il venait de lire mais il se reprit instantanément et se contenta de hocher la tête pour simple réponse. Il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire mais à ce moment précis, tout ce qu'il avait en tête était   _de trouver un moyen pour sauter du train en marche_. **« Au fait .. »** reprit Yaku alors que quelque chose l'avait fait tilté dans son crâne. **« Vu que je ne demeure pas encore ton Valet, laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil. »**

 

Tsukki se sentit perdu face à cette remarque. Un petit conseil à propos de quoi exactement ?

 

 **« Quand Kuroo t'envoie des mails, surtout réponds-lui. »** Il était vrai que Kuroo l'avait bombardé de mail et que Tsukki n'avait répondu à aucun de ceux-là. Mais il voulait profiter de son week-end pour se reposer un peu. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire (enfin tout était relatif) que de répondre à un stupide chat. Et diable qu'il était insistant, pire que Hinata qui en tenait déjà une bonne couche. **« Il était certes joyeux que tu reviennes mais … je ne te garantis pas un bon retour. »**

 

 _Comment ça ?_ Pensa Tsukishima tout en ouvrant ses yeux au maximum. Que voulait dire Yaku ? Quelle surprise lui réservait donc Kuroo ?

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima regarda par la fenêtre de classe puis il souffla à l'ennui profond que pouvait avoir ce cours. La nouvelle semaine n'entamait que son troisième jour mais il voulait déjà qu'elle se finisse. ; Pourtant, il était doué d'une bonne patience mais à la réaction de Kuroo depuis dimanche soir, il voulait que le temps s’accélère.

 

Yaku l'avait bien prévenu que son retour ne serait pas « bon » mais Tsukishima avait pensé à tout (et par tout, il avait même pensé aux trucs bien trash) sauf à l'ignorance totale. Kuroo ne lui avait pas adressé une seule parole depuis son arrivée chez lui. Bien que ça ne déplaisait pas au blond, il pouvait sentir la menace jusque dans ses os car il était impossible pour le Roi de ne pas le titiller.

 

La sonnerie marquant la pause du matin sortit Tsukishima de ses pensées.

 

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires puis le sac sur l'épaule, il sortit de la pièce non sans quelques regards médisants. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il subissait ce genre de traitement, il en passait outre maintenant. Il emprunta le couloir des secondes lorsqu'il sentit une main lui agrippant le poignet et il fût rapidement sorti du rang.

 

 **« T-** _ **Toi**_ **! »** Tsukishima haussa la voix mais l'index de Kuroo l'empêcha de rajouter un seul mot, ce qui provoqua un unième regard haineux de la part du blond.

 

 **« Et bien en voilà une façon de m'accueillir. »** Kuroo afficha son sourire digne du chat dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles (sauf qu'il était loin d'être de « merveilles » ce « pays ») puis il ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier et y poussa Tsukishima de force.

 

Tsukki observa la porte se fermer derrière le plus âgé puis il grogna lorsque l'index de Kuroo libéra ses lèvres scellées. **« Pourquoi tu m'entraînes ici alors que tu ne me parles pas depuis des jours ? »**

 

La question surprit Kuroo qui haussa un de ses sourcils puis il se mit doucement à rire, poussant le jeune Tsukishima contre le mur froid derrière lui à l'aide de sa main droite contre le torse du blond. **« T'aurais-je manqué ? »**

 

Tsukki posa son regard sur la main qui lui réchauffait une petite partie de son torse puis un frisson lui parcourût l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le mur glacial derrière lui. Le blond pensa sérieusement que le Noiraud avait un fétiche pour ces derniers, il en était pas possible autrement. **« Pas du tout. Bien au contraire, cela m'avait reposé et si tu pouvais continuer tout le temps comme –** _ **Hey mais**_ **! »**

 

Kuroo n'avait pas attendu que Tsukishima termine sa phrase qui était une fois de plus assassine -du moins, c'était ce que le blond croyait- pour lui remonter le genou afin de bien se coller contre le corps de sa cible. **« Pas de problème. Ne parlons pas dans ce cas. »**

 

Tsukishima ne pût s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu au geste effectué par son aîné. Rien ne marchait avec Kuroo et il semblait bien que la résistance du blond envers la crête de coq ne faisait qu'attiser les flammes du Noiraud. N'y avait-il pas de bonnes stratégies ? En tout cas, il était hors de question pour Tsukishima de rester dans un telle position. Malgré cela, il sentit des palpitations devenir plus fortes et plus rapides … ça lui faisait donc un peu d' _effet_?

 

Non.

 

Absolument pas.

 

Il ne _pouvait_ pas le croire, il ne le _voulait_ pas non plus.

 

La main de Kuroo remonta lentement le long de la cuisse de Tsukishima puis la sonnerie, qui énerva le Noiraud mais qui soulagea grandement le blondinet, mît un terme à cette étreinte. Ce dernier repoussa Kuroo qui fût bien obligé de lâcher sa proie puis il l'observa réajuster ses lunettes du bout de ses doigts et de remettre convenablement son sac sur l'épaule. **« Emmerde quelqu'un d'autre que moi,** _ **Kuroo**_ **. »**

 

L'aîné vit rouge lorsque son petit protégé l'appela par son nom mais il le laissa partir. Il haussa les épaules tout en pensant que cela se paiera .. et à en juger par le sourire diabolique qu'il arbora, bien plus tôt que prévu.

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Tsukishima »** La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit rapidement et Yamamoto se trouva derrière elle. La tête relevée à l'entente de son prénom, son regard croisa celui de l'appelant et un sourcil se arqua dans le doute. **« Le Roi veut te voir immédiatement »**

 

Tsukki plissa le front puis il vit que tous les visages des autres personnes de la classe -y compris celui du prof- s'étaient toutes retournées vers lui. Il lança un « mh » qui voulait dire « que voulez-vous que j'y fasse » puis sous l'accord du prof d'Histoire, il rangea ses affaires afin de suivre Yamamoto. **« Et qu'est-ce que le Roi me veut exactement ? »** demanda-t-il une fois que les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

 

 **« Aucune idée. »** se contenta de répondre Yamamoto tout en haussant les épaules puis de ranger les mains dans ses poches. **« Il m'a juste demandé de venir te chercher. Et puis même si je le savais ... »** Yamamoto tourna la tête vers le grand blond et ce dernier semblait voir des traits sur le visage de l'adolescent à l'iroquoise tellement que celui-ci voulait se donner un air méchant. **« Je ne te le dirai sûrement pas. »**

 

Age mental : quatre ans. Tsukishima voulût se moquer de cette attitude qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Tanaka mais il se mordit la joue intérieure pour s'empêcher de faire un quelconque commentaire. Il se contenta juste de humer puis de le suivre dans un silence presque religieux.

 

En descendant les escaliers pour permettre de rejoindre le « Couloir du Roi », Tsukishima vit Yaku en compagnie qu'un grand inconnu aux cheveux gris puis il réprima à nouveau une folle envie de se moquer lorsqu'il aperçut le petit foutre un bon coup de pied au cul du grand. **« Ah ! »** souffla Yamamoto qui observa exactement la même scène. **« Il ne comprendra donc jamais ce maudit Russe. »**

 

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil puis une main sur l'épaule le fit sursauter. **« Dis-toi que tu es bien tombé avec notre Roi. »**

 

Les deux adolescents se trouvèrent maintenant devant la fameuse porte et Yamamoto fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre au blondinet qu'il pouvait rentrer. Tsukishima entra sans faire d'histoire et la scène se présentant devant ses yeux le laissa interdit pendant quelques secondes.

 

_ * Quelques minutes auparavant * _

 

Depuis ce matin, Kuroo était d'humeur taquine mais surtout il était bien décidé à faire payer la désinvolture de Tsukishima. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il l'ignorer pendant tout un week-end ? _Inconcevable._

 

Il était dans les environs de onze heures lorsque Kenma rentra dans la pièce et ce dernier s'installa directement dans un coin tranquille. Kuroo le suivit du regard puis il réfléchit à une situation pour mettre Tsukishima dans l'embarras. Pourquoi ? Pour jouer, tout simplement. Depuis le début, Kuroo le testait et détectait la moindre émotion, la moindre expression de son visage et le Noiraud adorait voir l'effet qu'il avait sur Tsukki. Même si ce n'était que de la colère ou de l'exaspération pour la plupart du temps.

 

Kenma souffla puis il stoppa son jeu sur console pour prendre son téléphone afin d'entamer un nouveau jeu. Kuroo ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Son ami d'enfance avait tout d'un chat, un chat observateur mais qui ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées. Soudain, il fût frapper par un éclair de génie. Enfin c'était surtout ce qu'il pensait. Il rejoignit la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement afin de chuchoter quelques instructions à l'oreille de Yamamoto, le seul Valet présent à cette heure-ci.

 

Une fois son méfait commis, il s'approcha de Kenma d'un pas félin. **« Ken-ma »** ronronna presque Kuroo, les deux mains derrière le dos et un sourire bien pervers sur les lèvres.

 

L'appelé quitta l'écran de son portable pour lever les yeux vers Kuroo et son air neutre resta bien accroché sur son visage : **« Je connais ce regard. »**

 

En réalité, Kenma était assis sur une des tables de cours qui traînait ici et là dans la grande pièce, dos au mur afin que les rayons du soleil ne puissent pas le gêner, les genoux qui touchaient presque son estomac. Kuroo se tenait maintenant auprès de lui et il posa une main sur l'un des genoux du bicolore (car oui, il avait deux couleurs de cheveux) afin de le faire glisser sur le côté pour qu'il soit dans la bonne position **« Et si tu jouais plutôt avec moi ? »**

 

Kenma observa le moindre geste que Kuroo était en train d'effectuer et même si cela demandait beaucoup d'effort pour le plus jeune des deux, il ne repoussa pas ses avances de son ami. Il répondit un **« Bien »** franc et entreprit d'entourer les hanches du Roi à l'aide d'une de ses jambes (l'autre qui pendait dans le vide) ainsi que de mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

 

Kuroo apprécia de se retrouver ainsi entre les jambes de Kenma et le Noiraud rapprocha le corps du petit contre le sien. Une main lui agrippa les cheveux et il tira légèrement sur le côté afin que le cou de Kenma se découvre et qu'il puisse caresser sa peau blanche de son nez puis de ses lèvres et langue. Le plus jeune remonta l'un de ses mains, ses doigts glissèrent dans la tignasse de son ami et de sa paume, il appuya sur le crâne de l'aîné pour que les lèvres de Kuroo ne quitte pas sa peau si rapidement. Il appréciait ce moment et un doux son s'échappa de ses lèvres pour aller se loger directement au creux de l'oreille du Terminale.

 

Fort de ce sentiment, Kuroo mordilla quelque peu Kenma et suçota sa peau laiteuse pour la colorer en une teinte plus violacée. Il recula légèrement la tête afin d'admirer son œuvre et fier de cela, ses lèvres affichèrent un beau sourire. Le cadet capta maintenant son regard et il lui offrit un léger coup de bassin en avant.

 

Le sourire de Kuroo s'élargit à l'audace de Kenma puis il faufila sa main de libre sous le maillot rouge de son partenaire avant de pianoter le dos de ce dernier du bout de ses doigts. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient entre les stores donnaient une certaine ambiance et Kenma apprécia les jolis reflets de lumière à travers les yeux tantôt noirs tantôt noisette de Kuroo. Et même si ces derniers étaient « rétréci », ça n'empêchait en rien que cela était beau.

 

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes de concert vers l'intrus et ils virent que ce dernier resta interdit face à la scène.

 

Kenma glissa son regard vers Kuroo et celui-ci fût bien plus excité de la situation qu'autre chose. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, qui resta de profil, et fronça les sourcils rapidement en comprenant que tout cela avait été prémédité par son ami d'enfance. Du Kuroo tout craché.

 

 **« Ferme la porte. »** s'exclama Kuroo pour briser l'étrange silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce. En peu de temps, ce dernier était devenu terriblement étouffant.

 

Tsukishima exécuta l'ordre dans rien dire et Kenma tenta de sonder l'esprit de son ami. Qu'avait-il dans la tête ? **« Et bien Tsukishima, que veux-tu ? »** A cette question, les deux blondinets de la pièce eurent la même réaction de surprise. **« Dépêche-toi, tu vois bien que je suis** _ **occupé**_ **. »** Et en effet, cela était vrai. Les mains de Kuroo étaient toujours à la même place sur le corps de Kenma. Son visage afficha une légère couleur rose au niveau des joues mais il demeura dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toutes façons.

 

 **« C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ! »** s'insurgea Tsukishima alors qu'il évitait scrupuleusement le regard malicieux de Kuroo mais également celui de Kenma, bien qu'il ne le calculait pas vraiment. Parmi les trois adolescents, il était clair que le Roi s'amusait royalement.

 

 **« Vraiment ? J'en ai pas le souvenir. »** répondit Kuroo sous le ton de la provocation. Un ton qui ne voulait décidément pas le lâcher mais qui allait tellement bien. C'était sa personnalité après tout. Il resserra son étreinte envers Kenma qui se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Tsukishima. Kuroo jouait drôlement avec le feu.

 

 **« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. »** Kuroo ne le remarqua pas, bien trop absorbé par son jeu malsain, mais Kenma détecta une faible nuance dans la voix de Tsukishima. Et bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il lança un regard étrangement concerné envers l'élève de seconde.

 

Tsukishima recula des quelques pas qu'il venait tout juste d'effectuer et à peine la main sur la porte que Kuroo s'adressa une nouvelle fois à lui. Il n'en avait pas marre de venir l'emmerder à tout bout de champ ?

 

 **« Attends. »** Tsukishima souffla lourdement tandis que Kuroo lâcha Kenma d'une main et il ouvrit un des tiroirs du meuble de rangement dressait à ses côtés. Le petit aux yeux de chats se demanda ce que le Noiraud trafiquer et il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit l'objet noir.

 

 **« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »** s'adressa-t-il à Kuroo sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

 

 **« Tiens. »** Kuroo lança l'objet noir pile dans les mains de Tsukishima et il le regarda avec l'expression du visage qui se tiraillait entre l'envie de le tuer et … non, juste une grosse envie de le tuer.

 

 **« Tu me prends vraiment pour ton chient, c'est ça ? »** Tsukishima ne tenta même pas de dissimuler ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de ce stupide chat. Il jeta rapidement l'objet sur la table juste en face de lui puis il sortit de la pièce dans même lui adresser un regard. Il ne le méritait pas de toutes manières. Certainement pas.

 

Aussitôt la porte claquer, Kenma poussa Kuroo puis se mit sur ses deux jambes afin de se rhabiller correctement. Il offrit son air le plus méchant envers le plus âgé (et diable qu'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent) et Kuroo recula légèrement.  Il n'avait absolument pas peur de son ami sauf que c'était vraiment inhabituel de le voir de cette façon que ça méritait d'être souligné. Ça le surprenait même. **«** **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête avec Tsukishima mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter cela tout de suite. Tu es cruel envers lui. »**

 

 **«** **Mh »** se moqua Kuroo. **« ça te va bien de parler de « cruauté » en étant ce que tu es. »**

 

Kenma secoua la tête puis il quitta également la pièce dans le plus grand des silences. Kuroo se retrouva seul dans ce grand espace, quittant exceptionnellement son sourire pour s'offrir un visage plus sérieux, puis il se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'installa sur la place du milieu et attrapa le collier noir qui lui faisait de l'oeil sur la table. Il le regarda puis commença à jouer avec.

 

Était-il aller trop _loin_ dans sa provocation ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne "shippe" pas personnellement le KuroKen (je les préfére nettement plus en Meilleurs Amis) mais ça m'a amusé de mettre cette saynète entre ces deux-là. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne supportent pas de voir ces deux ensemble.
> 
> Et oui Kuroo est un enfoiré dans ce chapitre.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. A la prochaine.


	6. Gain perdu

  * De : Inconnu
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : « sans objet »



 

Désolé.

Kenma

 

Lorsque son téléphone vibra, Tsukishima pensait à voir un mail de ce putain d'enfoiré et non de Kenma. A la lecture de celui-ci, il roula des yeux : Cette Reine n'était vraiment pas très loquace .. même à l'écrit. Il aurait pu être en colère contre lui -à dire vrai, il l'était- mais en réalité, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il en avait déduit cela grâce (ou à cause) des réactions de Kenma : il n'avait pas semblé être le complice des actions de Kuroo.

Pourquoi le cherchait-il de cette manière ? Qu'avait-il à prouver en agissant comme cela ?

 

Il enregistra les coordonnées de Kenma dans son téléphone sous le nom de « Queenma » (son talent pour les surnoms était sans pareil) puis il lui répondit en étant aussi bref que son correspondant.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : De quoi ?



 

Peu importe.

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Re: De quoi ?



 

Kuro n'est pas méchant mais il aime provoquer.

 

 

Cela n'était un secret pour personne et Tsukishima pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il était inutile d'énoncer l'évidence comme cela. Il le savait bien que Kuroo aimait provoquer.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Sans blague ?



 

Tu m'en diras tant.

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : …



 

Mais je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il m'utilise comme cela pour te rendre jaloux.

 

 

Tsukishima tiqua au dernier mot puis émit un petit rire moqueur pour lui-même. De quoi parlait-il exactement ? Et puis …

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Tu me fais rire !



 

Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? De toi ?

Désolé de te le dire mais tu as vraiment été utilisé pour rien.

 

 

… Pour être jaloux, il fallait soit posséder ou soit avoir possédé l'objet qui attiserait la jalousie. Hors ni Kenma, ni Kuroo ne lui appartenait. Et être envieux, ça ne lui correspondait pas vraiment.

 

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Vrai mais ..



 

Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ?

 

 

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du tout sur la défensive. Pourquoi le serait-il de toutes manières ?

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Ah ha



 

Tu trouves ? Je ne le suis pourtant pas.

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Mh mh



 

Si tu le dis.

Que vas-tu faire ?

 

 

_Faire ?_ Il n'y avait aucunement réfléchi mais il lui en voulait tellement à Kuroo qu'il .. qu'il .. Il ne le savait même pas. Et puis Tsukishima n'était pas du tout le genre à se confier ni même à parler tout court. Alors pourquoi Kenma lui posait la question ? Ce n'était pas son ami après tout. C'était même la Reine du Lycée Nekoma. En d'autres termes, il ne pouvait techniquement pas lier une amitié avec lui. D'ailleurs, depuis son arrivé dans ce bahut, il ne s'en était pas fait un. Il aurait été difficile avec tous ces regards hostiles envers sa personne. Et puis, il n'en voulait pas pour autant. Yamaguchi lui suffisait amplement (bien qu'il était un peu loin pour qu'il lui parle de ses « problèmes », il connaissait Tadashi, il s'inquiéterait et pire, il se sentirait mal du fait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour Tsukishima).

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Et ?



 

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Va savoir ..



 

Le connaissant, il doit se sentir mal.

Laisse-moi me charger de lui en vouloir.

 

 

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil. Kenma lui insinuait-il de ne pas lui en vouloir ? C'était un peu facile, non ? Pour qui Kuroo se prenait-il à la fin ? Même si il adorait provoquer, ce n'était pas une raison pour aller aussi loin.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Quennma
  * Objet : Dis.



 

Il traite tout le monde de cette façon ou bien je suis juste tombé sur le ticket « gagnant » d'une loterie à laquelle je n'ai même pas participé ?

 

 

A la fin de son mail, Tsukishima vit la navette entrer en gare et il monta à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il avait décidé de se rendre dans le centre de la ville car il était hors de question pour lui de rester dans cet endroit maudit. Il s'installa sur un des sièges de libre puis il regarda à nouveau l'écran de son portable, auquel s'affichait déjà la réponse de Kenma.

 

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Que je réfléchisse ..



 

Il te trouve «  _intéressant_  » alors j'imagine que c'est en partie à cause de ça.

 

 

Il toussa au mail. Heureusement qu'il ne buvait rien à l'instant sinon il aurait tout recraché. C'était quoi encore de ces histoires ? Depuis quand Tsukishima était «  _intéressant_  » ? Kenma était assez drôle dans son genre.

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Ahahah



 

Je t'avais mal jugé. Tu es drôle comme Reine.

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : ?



 

Je l'ai toujours été.

 

 

Tsukishima pensa que même si cela était «  _interdit_ », avoir la Reine en tant qu'ami n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça en soi. Après tout, il semblait connaître Kuroo sur le bout des ongles alors il serait regrettable (et surtout débile) pour Tsukishima de ne pas profiter de cela. Si Kuroo savait jouer avec lui alors Tsukishima pouvait également lui rendre la pareille, non ? Enfin .. Cas était que le petit aux cheveux bicolores pourrait peut-être lui servir dans l'avenir.

 

D'humeur un peu plus légère (et le temps s'y prêtant), le grand blond décida de profiter du soleil en cette belle après-midi de Juin.

 

* * *

 

 

Le cadran de l'horloge affichait déjà 16h30 et Tsukishima posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il s'étira puis il posa l'arrière de son crâne sur le tronc derrière lui et souffla longuement. Assis contre son arbre, cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il était dans ce parc.

 

Il avait quitté le lycée juste après l'incident, séchant au passage tous les cours de l'après-midi mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Bien avant les mails de Kenma, il en avait décidé qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez Kuroo : Pourquoi y faire ? (Et puis de toutes façons, il n'avait pas les clés) alors l'idée de se balader en ville pour éclaircir ses pensées lui avait parût judicieux. Au moins, il était tranquille de toutes nuisances félines ou autres.

 

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus y rentrer mais avait-il un autre choix que celui-là ? Il ne connaissait personne ici à part son frère … mais cette idée-ci était tout de suite à exclure. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec lui … Juste que ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Se payer un hôtel pour la nuit ? Retourner dans le Miyagi ? Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et puis toutes ses affaires étaient chez son logeur. Autant dire que Tsukishima était pieds et poings liés sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

 

Et puis à cause de Tadashi (et de son stupide empêchement), il allait devoir rester le week-end chez Kuroo. La poisse. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine depuis la semaine dernière.

 

Observant le ciel d'un bleu turquoise, Tsukishima soupira une nouvelle fois. Kuroo était loin d'être méchant comme l'avait souligné Kenma précédemment et il le savait plus ou moins mais même si cela n'était que de la pure provocation, son comportement envers Tsukishima était des plus douteux.

Et si le Chat prenait vraiment le Corbeau pour son Chien ?

 

Le blondinet tenta vaguement un début de réponse lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. A la vue du nom de l'expéditeur, il hésita longuement à l'effacer directement plutôt qu'à le lire mais la deuxième possibilité l'emporta. Avec un peu de chance, c'était un mail d'excuses.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : « aucun objet »



 

Tsukki ! T'es où ? Je sais que tu n'es pas au lycée.

 

 

Ouais, c'était trop beau pour y avoir pensé. Tsukishima secoua alors la tête. Ce gars était une véritable plaie qui ne demandait qu'à être infectée. Le bahut était rempli de cibles potentielles alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur lui ?

« Intéressant » … Etait-ce vraiment à cause de cette absurde raison ? Et puis même, « intéressant » il était loin de l'être pourtant.

 

Il ignora le mail avant de se rappeler que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout Yaku lui avait bien dit de ne pas l'ignorer. Kuroo ne pouvait donc pas tolérer d'être mis de côté ? Tsukishima avait également une vie .. puis il pensa que tout le monde avait ses insécurités, raisonnables ou pas. Il prit donc la peine de lui répondre.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Lourd.



 

Quelque part dans ce monde. Et pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Occupe-toi d'une de tes autres cibles et fous-moi la paix.

 

 

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en pensant que Kuroo prendrait le temps de répondre mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vibration et ce, peu de temps après son envoi.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Tu n'ignores plus mes mails ?



 

Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as que quinze ans ?

Et que tu ne connais pas grand-chose de ce quartier ?

Ohoho Tsukki ! Jaloux ?

 

 

Tsukishima concéda que Kuroo n'avait pas tout à fait tort pour le deuxième point. Le parc dans lequel il se trouvait n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la station de train. Il ne s'était pas plus aventurer que cela dans le quartier, au risque de se perdre et de devoir .. demander de l'aide.

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Comme tu le vois.



 

Quel rapport avec mon âge ? Je ne suis plus un gosse.

Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ?

 

 

Décidément, c'était la journée. Pourquoi tout le monde (ou du moins Kenma et Kuroo) pensait que Tsukishima était jaloux ? Dans ce cas-ci, il n'énonçait qu'une simple vérité. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère. Si certaines personnes avaient mieux que lui, que pouvait-il y faire ? Certaines brillaient tandis que d'autres restaient dans l'ombre. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : ça fait plaisir !



 

Tu n'es plus un gosse mais pas encore un adulte. (Not a girl, not yet a woman Tsukki ! )*

Il n'y aucune honte à être jaloux, tu sais. C'est même mignon.

Enfin ça ne me dit pas où est-ce que tu es.

 

 

Au mail de Kuroo, Tsukki en avait rit puis il s'en était vite arrêté. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de pire dans l'histoire :

\- Etait-ce le fait que Kuroo fasse une référence à Britney Spears ? (auquel cas, imaginer Kuroo en train de danser devant ses clips en serait diablement risible ! )

Ou bien :

\- Etait-ce le fait qu'il sache que cela était effectivement une référence à Britney Spears ? (et dans ce cas … NON ! Il n'y avait rien du tout à imaginer ! )

 

Pour éviter toutes attaques ultérieures, il préféra ignorer la première phrase du mail.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : C'est mauvais.



 

Je ne te connais pas encore très bien mais je sais que tu ne vas pas me lâcher. Et comme j'ai envie de passer un moment tranquille sans vibration, je vais te le dire.

Au parc près de la Gare Nord.

 

 

La réponse fût immédiate avec un « Got it ! » suivi d'un étrange smiley. Tsukishima vit le mythe « grande gueule sadique » de Kuroo s’effondrer peu à peu. Il en fût presque déçu.

 

* * *

 

 

L'après-midi de paix fût terminée lorsque le grand blond vit une masse noire se rapprochait de lui. Même si il voulait être discret, Kuroo ne le pourrait jamais et cela fit légèrement rire le blondinet qui était toujours assis sur la pelouse. Il reprit vite son sérieux lorsque le corps du Noiraud lui fît de l'ombre.

 

**« Ah enfin, je te trouve ! »** commença Kuroo pour entamer la conversation tandis que Tsukishima abaissa ses écouteurs pour les mettre autour de son cou. **« Tu aurais pu me dire où est-ce que tu étais précisément dans le parc !**

 

**- Oh pardon. »** répondit le cadet sous un ton hautement sarcastique **« Promis, la prochaine fois, je veillerais à compter les arbres comme ça, je pourrais te dire que je suis en-dessous du 36 en partant de la gauche. »** termina-t-il par un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

 

Kuroo émit un petit rire puis il s'installa à ses côtés sans demander l'autorisation au blondinet. Ce dernier souffla et s'écarta légèrement vers la gauche. Il n'existait donc aucune gène dans ce personnage ?

 

Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil et ses iris dorées fuirent rapidement de l'autre côté lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact par mégarde avec celles de Kuroo. L'atmosphère avait subitement changé et un coup de vent fit frisonner Tsukishima.

 

**« Tu sais ... »** Tsukishima tourna la tête vers la voix grave de Kuroo **« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »**

 

Il semblait sincère dans ses excuses et le plus jeune des deux se sentit troubler par cela pendant un petit moment, le temps d'une pensée, puis il se relâcha. Il voulût lui répondre qu' « il avait été trop loin » mais l'expression dans le visage de Kuroo voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

 

**« Ce n'était qu'une stupide blague. De très mauvais goût, je te l'accorde mais une blague quand même. Je ne te considère pas comme un chien, d'ailleurs, je ne considère personne comme cela, mais je voulais juste te «** _**punir** _ **» .. »**

 

Il avait raison sur le fait que cela avait été de très mauvais goût et au mot « punir », Tsukki fronça des sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Le « punir » de quoi ? Avait-il fait une erreur quelque part ? L'avait-il blesser ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ce week-end ? Mais même si il y avait une raison valable, le « punir » était vraiment gamin.

 

**« Je sais que c'est puéril cette manière de réagir mais je suis le Roi du Lycée. Si je laisse courir certaines choses, je ne pourrais plus me faire respecter. Si je t'accorde le droit d'ignorer mes mails ou bien de m'ignorer tout court, les autres le feront également. Et puis, je ne dis pas ça que pour moi mais également pour toi. Il y a un jeu à jouer alors autant le jouer convenablement, tu ne crois pas ? »**

 

Tsukishima haussa les épaules. Avait-il l'intention de le « punir » pour le … protéger ? Non, décidément, le chemin de pensées de Kuroo ressemblait bien plus à un sentier abandonné qu'à une autoroute bien fréquentable.

 

**« On joue pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 

Le grand blond essaya de décoder cette question. Il était vrai que l'on jouait pour gagner mais dans un jeu tel que celui-là, où était le gain ? Que gagnait Kuroo à y participer ? Tsukishima était-ce le prix ?

 

Kuroo tourna brusquement la tête vers l'adolescent à ses côtés et les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux. L'un comme l'autre cherchait une réponse dans les pupilles de l'autre et aucune des deux n'avait décidé à décrocher le regard. Avaient-ils seulement essayer ?

 

Tsukishima se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette insistance mais il en était incapable de bouger. Il pouvait fuir ce contact visuel comme il pouvait reculer de ce rapprochement soudain. _Mais le voulait-il ?_

 

Sans immédiatement le réaliser, Kuroo approcha légèrement le visage de celui de Tsukishima et le blondinet sentit que les battements de son coeur commençaient à s'emballer. Pourquoi ?

C'était mauvais pour lui, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement le repousser ? Ne le détestait-il pas ?

 

La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les pupilles de Kuroo se dilatèrent et ses billes chocolatées cerclées d'un noir bien sombre voyageaient entre les yeux dorés et les lèvres fines de Tsukishima. La vue lui plaisait vu qu'il s'en mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

 

Ne détestait-il pas Kuroo au point de le laisser faire ? Il sentit les battements de son coeur dans sa tempe et ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. _Il ne devait pas le laisser faire._ Il l'avait insulté de « chien » avec ce collier .. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. _Il ne devait pas laisser passer ça._

 

Sentant le chaud qui lui montait dans le corps ainsi que le rouge sur ses joues, il se leva précipitamment avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Le vent souffla entre les deux jeunes hommes.

 

**« Il se fait tard ! »** s'exclama rapidement Tsukki pour éviter d'un silence gênant (du moins encore plus gênant que la situation présente) ne vienne pointer le bout de son nez.

 

**« Mh .. »** répondit simplement Kuroo tout en grimaçant. Il tourna la tête pour éviter toute autre méprise puis, s'aidant de sa main, il se leva également et épousseta son pantalon au niveau des fesses.

 

L'horloge affichait maintenant presque 18h et l'air s'était brusquement rafraîchi … Il était effectivement l'heure de partir.

 

Tsukishima ramassa son sac puis ils s'en allèrent du parc marchant côte à côte. Cependant le blondinet remarqua que le Noiraud affichait une triste mine.

 

**« Je veux .. »** balbutia Tsukishima alors que Kuroo tourna légèrement la tête vers lui **« .. bien t'excuser cette fois-ci mais .. »** L'aîné vit une petite teinte colorée sur les joues de son petit protégé et il pensa que cela était affreusement mignon, comment vouloir résister à cela ? **« C'est bien la première et la dernière fois ! »**

 

Aux dires du blondinet, l'intéressé acquiesça par plusieurs hochements de tête et Tsukishima ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer, cachant sa bouche à l'aide de sa main, en constatant que le chat avait soudainement muté en chien. Enfin … en chiot. C'était _chou_ à voir.

Chou ? Venait-il de penser que Kuroo était chou ?! Tsukishima se secoua mentalement la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place et d'en chasser les bizarres par les oreilles.

 

**« Dans ce cas, je veux te faire plaisir ! »** annonça Kuroo ce qui mit le plus jeune dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Plaisir ? Plaisir dans quel sens ? Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

 

Le Noiraud passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de Tsukishima, un malaise transparent qui émanait de lui, et joua du coude avec l'autre au niveau de l'estomac du blond.  **« Alors Tsukki, tu as bien quelque chose qui te ferait envie ?**

 

**\- Pour le moment, la seule chose donc j'ai envie, c'est que tu retires ton bras d'ici. »** répondit-il du tac-au-tac, ce qui fit grimacer son voisin et qui le libéra de son emprise. Libéré de son bourreau et sentant la faim approchée, il pensa à ce quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Il joua avec ses doigts et il s'adressa à Kuroo d'une toute petite voix **« … …**

 

**\- Pardon ? »** s'étonna Kuroo tout en arquant un de ses sourcils. Il n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce que Tsukishima avait dit mais sa réaction le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose. _Et ça l'avait frappé._

 

**« Un … gâteau à la fraise. »** répéta le blond d'une voix un peu plus soutenue que précédemment.

 

**« Un .. ? »** rigola Kuroo sans se moquer pour autant. A dire vrai, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il était surpris de la réponse plutôt .. infantile de Tsukishima et il pensa immédiatement qu'il aimait également cette facette du blondinet. Il était vraiment intéressant ! A tout point de vue.

 

**« Quoi ? »** réagit rapidement l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés, cachant son visage de sa timidité naissante **« Tu .. Tu me demandes, je te réponds.**

 

**\- Allons- y dans ce cas ! »** répliqua Kuroo avant de rattraper Tsukishima qui s'en était éloigné et qui le devançait déjà de quelques mètres. La journée ne se terminait pas aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé.

 

* * *

 

 

Les jours suivants s'étaient étrangement bien déroulés surtout depuis que Tsukishima avait dû dire à Kuroo qu'il restait chez lui pour le week-end. Il avait échangé quelques mails avec Yamaguchi ainsi qu'à Kenma (aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, Tsukishima lui avait immédiatement envoyé un mail pour lui dire qu'il n'en voulait pas à Kuroo ..) et ce dernier, justement, avait entreprit de lui faire visiter un peu le quartier.

 

Et c'était dans un sentiment de « trop bien » que le blondinet entama sa journée de mardi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit que cela avait un certain goût de calme avant la tempête. Et justement, de gros nuages gris recouvraient le ciel ordinairement bleu.

 

Il ne subissait plus vraiment les regards méprisants des autres élèves mais plus il se rapprochait du bâtiment central et puis sa poitrine semblait se serrer. Une sensation de vertige l'habita soudainement et il fût rattraper de justesse par le grand Russe qui marchait pas très loin de lui.

 

**« Tu vas bien ? »** lui demanda-t-il rapidement alors qu'il remit Tsukishima sur ses deux pieds.

 

**« Mh. Merci. »** se contenta de répondre le blondinet avant de se défaire de l'emprise de l'adolescent à ses côtés et de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

 

**« Lev ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous en plein milieu du passage ?! »** hurla Yaku envers le fameux Lev alors que ce dernier regardait Tsukishima avec un air inquiet. Le Valet regarda dans la même direction que sa cible et il aperçut un grand blondinet des plus faibles. **« Il a l'air malade … Viens. »**

 

Yaku et Lev se dirigèrent vers l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés qui longeait limite les murs et il fit un bond de surprise lorsque les deux jeunes gens lui touchèrent les épaules. **« Je .. »** Yaku secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il parle puis il adressa un regard vers le grand gris.

 

**« On t'amène à l'infirmerie. Et pas de discussion possible, jeune cible. »** A l'ordre de Morisuke, Lev amena l'adolescent de quinze ans fiévreux et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine vers la salle de repos.

 

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à leur arrivée mais Lev le coucha sur le lit proche de la fenêtre. Yaku s'installa à ses côtés en s'asseyant sur une chaise puis il demanda à Lev d'aller chercher l'infirmière qui se trouvait certainement à la cafétéria, vu l'heure qu'il était.

 

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le grand Russe apparût avec la personne adéquate.

 

**« Filez en cours. »** ordonna l'infirmière avant de poser une serviette froide sur le front de Tsukishima. **« ça va aller. »**

 

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, sortirent de la pièce aux lits, puis chacun partirent en direction de sa classe. Lev dans le couloir des secondes et Yaku dans celui des Terminales.

 

* * *

 

 

Midi sonna et le ventre de l'infirmière gargouilla. Elle leva les yeux ver l'horloge au-dessus de la porte puis elle glissa son regard vers Tsukishima qui dormait à poings fermés. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'au matin alors elle prit la décision de le laisser seul pendant sa pause-déjeuner, son état ne présentant aucun danger.

 

Tsukishima songea.

 

_Dans son rêve_ , il entendait une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer instantanément, le bruit d'un petit « clic » qui lui faisait comprendre que celle-ci était maintenant fermée à clef.

 

_Dans son rêve_ , il entendait une légère respiration puis de très légers pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il voyait une silhouette mais en était incapable de la reconnaître, seule une masse noire était reconnaissable.

 

_Dans son rêve_ , il sentait un courant d'air sur son corps anormalement chaud et il en déduisait que le drap blanc ne le recouvrait plus.

 

_Toujours dans son rêve_ , la personne, donc le visage était comme flouté, se penchait au-dessus de son corps et lui chuchotait quelques paroles au creux de l'oreille. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix étrangement chaude -la connaissait-il déjà d'avance ?- mais les mots « Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire » étaient parfaitement distincts.

 

_Et son rêve prit des allures de cauchemar_ lorsqu'il sentait que ses bras se soulever par-dessus la tête et qu'un odeur de cuir envahissait ses narines. Ses poignets étaient maintenant croisés et ces derniers solidement attachés à la tête du lit. Les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient rapidement et cela lui apparût étrangement réel et bien que tentant de se réveiller, il ne le pouvait pas.

 

_Dans son cauchemar maintenant_ , il sentait que des doigts habiles lui déboutonnaient sa chemise blanche puis que ses jambes ne portaient plus le pantalon noir de l'uniforme scolaire. La silhouette masculine -la voix était assurément celle d'un homme- se plaçait maintenant à genoux sur le lit et ses mains glaciales se posaient sur la sienne et son bassin se soulevait légèrement.

 

_Le cauchemar continua_. Il sentait que, parmi toute la partie inférieure de son corps, seuls ses pieds touchaient encore le matelas. Il en concluait rapidement que l'inconnu se situait entre ses jambes. Un violent frisson le parcourait lorsqu'une de ses mains gelées descendait le long de sa cuisse bien formée. Le bout de ses doigts jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer avant de redessiner les quelques abdominaux naissants sur le ventre et son corps réagissait dans aucun ordre de sa part. Il se cambrait légèrement.

 

_Le cauchemar_ -mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Tsukishima ne pouvait répondre à cette question .. Tout lui semblait tellement réel- _suivit son cours de l'histoire_ et il sentait soudainement la langue chaude et humide de l'inconnu sur l'un de ses tétons. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à tirer dessus mais il voulait toucher l'inconnu et glisser ses doigts dans cette masse noire.

 

(Et sur le moment, Tsukishima crût le reconnaître. Pensait-il autant à lui pour qu'il puisse en rêver de cette manière ? )

 

Il ne cautionnait pourtant pas tout cela mais son corps semblait apprécier. La langue experte remontait le long de sa trachée et un suçotement de la fine peau de son cou lui libérait un doux gémissement.

 

Sa température corporelle augmenta d'un cran tout comme celle de la pièce.

 

_Dans son …_ -Tsukishima ne savait même plus si il devait considérer cela comme un rêve ou comme un cauchemar- il sentait le corps de l'inconnu contre le sien. La proximité donnait lieu à une légère ondulation du bassin et il sentait que celui de l'inconnu était bien plus imposant que le sien. Il semblait perdre la tête et une trace violette était apparu dans son cou. Il tirait sur la ceinture et une vive douleur aux poignets lui faisait mordre l'épaule de l'autre. Soudainement, la chaleur de son corps paraissait intenable mais il se sentait incroyablement léger, comme si le poids de l'inconnu avait disparu.

 

_Son rêve prit fin_ et Tsukishima se leva soudainement de son lit et sa respiration était des plus fortes et affolées. Tout était flou autour de lui mais cette masse noire se tenait debout à ses côtés. Il chercha rapidement ses lunettes posées sur la petite table sur le côté et il en reconnût Kuroo, une ceinture à la main. Un air frais lui chatouilla sa fine peau chaude et Tsukishima baissa les yeux pour constater que sa chemise était bien déboutonnée et qu'il ne portait plus son bas d'uniforme.

 

Il réalisa.

 

Tout ceci était donc bien réel ?!

Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ?!

 

La colère monta en lui et son aura menaçante glaça Kuroo sur place. Ce dernier voulût s'expliquer mais la voix d'iceberg mélangée à une profonde haine de Tsukishima lui dissuada de faire un quelconque commentaire. 

 

**« Et dire que je te faisais un minimum confiance. Dégage ! »**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Non, ceci n'est absolument pas un headcanon. Je n'imagine absolument pas Kuroo aimer les chansons de Britney Spears ni de se trémousser dessus. Et surtout pas en compagnie de Bokuto. ABSOLUMENT PAS. (Surtout lorsqu'il était plus jeune ou bien en soirée ... NON, NON.)
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolée de torturer cet adorable Tsukishima. Je vous promets que pour la suite, ça ira mieux pour lui.
> 
> En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre.


	7. Tour terminé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, un TRES léger spoil (ça ne concerne qu'un nom et prénom donc .. Rien de bien méchant).

Les deux dernières heures de la matinée tournèrent au ralenti pour Kuroo et celui-ci s'impatienta.

 

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir de cette manière mais lorsque Yaku lui avait annoncé, durant la précédente pause, que Tsukishima était à l'infirmerie, il avait senti une certaine angoisse montait en lui. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Bien sûr, il aurait pû sécher les cours pour se rendre à ses côtés et voir comment il allait mais même en étant le Roi du Lycée, il y avait certaines règles à respecter. Il ne pouvait pas commander la totalité des élèves sans contrepartie et l'une d'entre elles était l'assiduité en classe. Les études avant tout.

 

Kuroo regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et se demanda pourquoi les cinq dernières minutes étaient-elles les plus longues. Il joua avec son stylo et quand il entendit la sonnerie marquant la fin du cours, cela le soulagea instantanément. En un coup de bras, toutes ses affaires se retrouvèrent au fond de son sac puis il sortit de la salle sans attendre.

 

Tandis que tout le monde se dirigea vers la cafétéria ou bien l'extérieur pour manger, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Son inquiétude grandissait. Il bouscula une bonne dizaine de personnes à son passage mais cela n'était pas très grave. Tsukishima logeait chez lui pour le moment et si quelque chose -de grave ou non- lui arrivait, ça retomberait automatiquement sur lui : chose qu'il n'avait pas trop envie même si il en prendrait bien évidemment l'entière responsabilité.

 

Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba sur un groupe de personnes qui quémandait ses services mais Kuroo n'avait pas le temps pour ça (son inquiétude en devenait presque viscérale) et puis n'étaient-ils pas assez grand pour se débrouiller eux-même ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le jour des doléances ! Certaines personnes ne savaient pas faire la différence entre un Roi et une Mère. Et en plus de ça, la maman du groupe se prénommait Yaku Morisuke et non Kuroo Tetsurou. Une fois libéré de son « peuple » -qui lui avait fait perdre entre cinq et dix minutes- il descendit les marches limite quatre par quatre puis il se rendit dans le bon couloir.

 

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il posa sa main sur la poignée pour la faire coulisser afin de pouvoir y rentrer. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas et en déduisit que l'infirmière était sûrement partie. Ce n'était pas grave, il attendrait. Il attendrait jusqu'à l'entente d'un bruit qui le dérangea aussitôt. Ce bruit était un gémissement qui provenait de la pièce et comme l'un des nombreux privilèges du Roi était de posséder toutes les clés du bahut, il fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour y récupérer la bonne clé. Après quelques mauvais essais, il la trouva et ne tarda pas à l'utiliser pour en ouvrir cette satanée porte.

 

Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 

Son mauvais pressentiment s'était révélé exact lorsqu'il vit un mec aux cheveux noir de jais s'enfuir par la fenêtre, laissa un jeune Tsukishima à moitié nu et haletant dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Il appela immédiatement Yamamoto -qui était bien plus son homme de main que son Valet- afin de lui ordonner la « capture » de l'autre. Mais lorsque ce dernier arriva, en à peine deux minutes de temps, Kuroo était en train de se frotter l'épaule et pour cause, Tsukishima venait juste de le mordre. Et bien que la situation était à la question et aux suspicions, Yamamoto n'avait pas trop le temps de se n'en poser et obéit à l'ordre. Une fois seul, Kuroo retira la vulgaire ceinture qui sciait les poignets de l'adolescent aux cheveux dorés.

 

Si seulement les autres cons ne lui avaient pas bloqué le passage !

 

Kuroo rumina et plissa le nez sous la colère puis Tsukishima se releva brusquement, le corps brûlant et à la respiration rapide. Il chercha ses lunettes de sa main droite et quand il aperçut le Terminale puis sa situation, le Noiraud lui sonda une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était bien plus important que ça. Le plus âgé entreprit de lui expliquer cet affreux malentendu mais il en eût pas l'occasion qu'une phrase acerbe dite d'une voix glaciale combla le silence de la pièce.

 

_« Et dire que je te faisais un minimum confiance, dégage ! »_

 

Les mots s'abattirent sur Kuroo comme une flopée de flèches donc les pointes en avaient été empoissonnées par le venin craché de la bouche du blond.

 

Il déglutit et recula d'un pas. La salive rêche lui fit mal lors de son passage dans la gorge puis il resta interdit jusqu'à ce que le haussement de voix du jeune homme de quinze ans fît ameuter Yaku et Lev qui passaient certainement par là pour prendre des nouvelles de Tsukishima.

 

Le plus petit des deux analysa rapidement la situation et bien qu'il lui faisait confiance, l'instant était des plus délicats. **« Lev ! ,** annonça-t-il au grand adolescent qui se tenait à ses côtés avant d'avancer vers Kuroo et de lui agripper le poignet, **Reste avec Tsukishima. »** Le Russe hocha la tête et les deux autres sortirent de la pièce.

 

Kuroo était autant choqué qu'énervé et même si Yaku n'était que son Valet, qu'il mesurait vingt centimètres passé de moins que lui et qu'il avait beaucoup moins de force que le Noiraud, il entraîna rapidement le survolté jusqu'aux toilettes du premier étage en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallait pour dire « ouf ». Aussitôt à l'intérieur de la pièce, Yaku le poussa jusqu'au mur du fond puis il vérifia que personne ne soit présent. Un second était ici et le petit châtain le pressa avant de le foutre dehors et de fermer la porte à clé par la suite. Il tourna rapidement les talons pour faire face à Kuroo, les yeux écarquillés mais toujours animé par une grande colère. **« Pour commencer, fous-toi la tête sous l'eau et ..**

 

 **\- Tu n'as pas d'o- »** Yaku haussa un sourcil lorsque Kuroo entama sa phrase et il ne pût la terminer que l'eau glacée sur l'arrière de son crâne le fit émettre un « aie » sonore. Sacré Yaku Morisuke.

 

Les idées quasiment en place, Kuroo s'installa sur une des cuvettes des toilettes, les gouttes dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux devenus plats, puis un grand « boum » occasionna un sursaut de Yaku. Le Noiraud venait de violenter la paroi de droite d'un énorme coup de poing.

 

 **«** **Tu m'expliques ? »** s'adressa le petit, les yeux fixés sur son ami, les bras croisés sur le torse.

 

Kuroo fronça les sourcils puis il hocha la tête avant de raconter toute l'histoire. Yaku écouta attentivement et quelques « mh » ou « ah » s'immiscèrent dans la conversation. Le discours presque fini, le Noiraud rajouta : **« Et maintenant, il croit que c'est moi. Quelle merde. Bien sûr, j'ai chargé Take d'attraper ce salopard !**

 

 **- Mh.. Je vois. »** répliqua Yaku en ayant saisi toute l'histoire.

 

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de récit. Toutefois sous le « règne de Kuroo ». Lors de leur année de seconde, ce genre d'histoire était monnaie courante et il n'existait pas un jour sans que le lycée de soit le théâtre d'un jeu malsain et pervers entre élèves.

Mais aussitôt que son ami fût choisi comme nouveau Roi, les cibles furent beaucoup moins attaquées et une espèce de « paix » s'était instaurée dans les couloirs. Kuroo était peut-être un sadique à ses heures perdues et le Roi incontesté de la provoc' mais il protégeait bien les nouveaux venus. Il faisait celui qui s'en foutait mais si l'une des cibles était un peu trop secouée, il la prenait sous sa patte (pour rester dans l'univers des chats).

 

Yaku le savait. Kuroo _protégeait_ Tsukishima.

 

**« J'imagine qu'aussitôt attrapé, tu vas l'offrir en place publique ?**

 

 **\- Comme une pendaison ! »** répondit immédiatement Kuroo donc les yeux s'étaient entièrement assombris.

 

 **« Tu …,** commença Yaku,   **ferais mieux d'envoyer un mail à Daichi.**   **»** recommanda-t-il alors que Kuroo releva rapidement la tête.

 

Daichi ? Pourquoi envoyer un mail au Roi de Karasuno ? Il était vrai que Tsukishima était l'une de ses cibles en premier mais le problème était interne à Nekoma. Il haussa un sourcil sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

 **« Tu penses vraiment que Tsukishima voudra revenir dans ce lycée ? »** Kuroo écarquilla les yeux. Qu'il était bête de ne pas y avoir penser et il concéda que Yaku avait raison. D'ailleurs, ce dernier reprit : **« Avec les arrangements, il ne pourra pas y retourner avant lundi. Donc je propose que le petit dorme chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, vendredi soir. Il refusera d'aller chez toi de toutes façons. »**

 

Kuroo souffla puis il hocha à nouveau la tête. Il prit son portable qui était dans sa poche puis il envoya un mail à Daichi.

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Daichi SawamuRoi (Karasuno – Sendai)
  * Objet : Important



 

L'échange est terminé.

 

* * *

 

Lev regarda Tsukishima mais il resta pour une fois, des plus muets. Ça ne lui servait à rien de lui demander si il allait bien car la réponse se lisait sur le visage du blondinet. Mais contre toute attente, ce fût ce dernier qui brisa la glace en premier : **« Comment** **peux-tu** **supporter ça ? »**

 

Lev inclina la tête sur le côté et afficha un air incompris sur le visage : **« Supporter quoi ?**

 

 **\- Tu dois subir la même chose, non ? »** répondit Tsukishima alors qu'il redressa le col de sa chemise après l'avoir correctement reboutonnée.

 

 **« Juste les reproches de Yaku ... »** avoua Lev non sans une certaine gène devant le blondinet maintenant habillé de la tête aux pieds.

 

 **« Je vois** , rigola Tsukishima d'un rire à la fois nerveux et passablement irritable. **Donc ça vient de moi. Ça m'aurait étonné. »**

 

Lev grimaça. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Et puis, il ne le connaissait pas du tout et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler avant. **« ça vient de ton attitude. »** Lev plaqua rapidement les mains sur sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, cela faisait partie de sa pensée intérieure !

 

Tsukishima regarda le métisse en face de lui puis il hocha la tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort mais ça faisait quand même « mal » de se le faire entendre par un adolescent que le blondinet considérait comme «  _simple_  », pour ne pas dire «  _bête_  ».

 

 **« Désolé ! »** s'excusa le gris aussi bruyamment qu'aurait pu le faire Hinata.

 

 **« T'inquiète »** répondit simplement le deuxième adolescent.

 

 **« Ce que je veux dire …** , continua Lev non sans y aller prudemment. Qui savait comment allait réagir Tsukishima. **De ce qu'on m'a dit et de ce que j'ai pu voir dans le lycée, tu as une personnalité des plus .. salées. »**

 

Tsukishima sentit la veine de sa tempe se marquait davantage sur le visage et Lev essaya de rectifier son tir : **« Non enfin .. Disons que les autres ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de te** _ **chercher**_ **, tout simplement parce que tu leur réponds. Tandis que d'autres ne veulent que te faire tomber. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire .. »** s'embrouilla Lev tout seul, tout en faisant de grands gestes de la main ainsi que des bras. Il était vraiment très expressif.

 

Le blondinet ne pût s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que le métisse voulait dire mais il ne changerait certainement pas de comportement juste pour faire plaisir aux autres ! **« Si, si, j'ai compris. Ça m'étonne plus que,** _ **toi**_ **, tu comprennes. »**

 

Lev eût un mouvement de recul puis il grimaça à nouveau à la remarque du second adolescent. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il bondit de sa chaise en voyant Yaku entrer en premier. Etait-ce un chiot ?! Tsukishima le pensa très fortement.

 

 **« Tu peux y aller, Lev** , annonça Yaku à sa cible (Tsukishima pensa à ce moment que ces deux-là étaient peut-être bien plus qu'un simple Valet et sa cible ..) puis son regard glissa vers le grand blond, **Tu vas dormir chez moi jusque vendredi soir, ça te va ? »**

 

Tsukishima hocha la tête pour toute réponse à la question. **« Bien,** poursuivit le petit Valet, **Inuoka ira chercher tes affaires chez Kuroo et Fukunaga se chargera de te ramener chez moi. Tu te sens mieux ? »**

 

Aux noms de Inuoka et Fukunaga, Tsukishima haussa un sourcil. Cela ne lui disait absolument rien. Ou peut-être que si pour le premier. N'était-il pas dans sa classe ? Il était possible que oui. **« Oui enfin autant que je puisse l'être.**

 

 **-** **Je comprends. »** Yalu s'installa aux côtés du blond et cinq minutes plus tard, un petit brun apparût dans la pièce. A son insigne, Tsukishima vit que l'adolescent était un « As » et il grimaça légèrement. Le Valet tiqua aussitôt : **« Tu préfères que je vienne ?**

 

 **-** **Peu importe. »** répondit-il en haussant les épaules, bien que la proposition du petit châtain le libéra d'un certain poids.

 

Et c'était comme cela, accompagnait de Yaku et de ce « Fukunaga » que Tsukishima quitta le lycée pour rejoindre la piaule du plus petit des deux.

 

* * *

 

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : ça va ?



 

Kuro m'a tout raconté. Ça va ?

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : A ton avis ?



 

Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire, qu'il ne te raconte pas ses exploits !

 

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : J'imagine.



 

Forcément. C'est mon meilleur ami.

C'est normal qu'il me raconte tout.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Oh mon …



 

Et tu cautionnes ?!

 

 

  * De : Queenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : ?!



 

Bien sûr !

Quelle question !

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Queenma
  * Objet : Bande de tarés.



 

Tout est dans l'objet.

Je suis fatigué.

 

 

Tsukishima balança son téléphone au pied du futon de secours de Yaku puis il s'allongea pour observer le plafond d'une couleur crème.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre à ce qu'il voyait. Exténué à cause de sa fièvre et de tout le reste, il s'endormit aussi sec.

 

* * *

 

Seul sur le toit du lycée, l'avant-bras droit et le coude gauche posés sur le mur surplombé d'un filet de protection, le dos courbé vers l'avant, Kuroo songea. Il songea jusqu'à ce que la voix de son meilleur ami ne le tire de ses rêveries : **« C'est rare de te voir ici ... »**

 

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Kenma, le menton ne dépassant pas son épaule et la main gauche toujours sous ce premier, il lui adressa un simple sourire en guise de réponse.

 

Le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel et cela signifiait que midi n'était pas très loin. Kuroo souffla puis il remit correctement sa tête pour regarder l'horizon en face de lui. La journée de mercredi lui paraissait bien longue.

 

 **« Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. »** poursuivit Kenma tout en se rapprochant de son ami. Une fois à ses côtés, il s'installa dos au mur, proche des jambes de Kuroo, et commença à déballer son bento.

 

 **« Je sais. »** répondit Kuroo avant de faire son curieux et de regarder par-dessus la tête de Kenma pour voir ce qu'il y avait de bon à manger. En voyant des petites saucisses-poulpes, il ne résista pas à lui en piquer une en tenant son bras au maximum puis il se redressa, se retourna et glissa contre le mur pour s'asseoir aux côtés du blond/brun.

 

Kenma le regarda en coin, grimaçant légèrement quand son ami osa lui prendre une de ses saucisses (même si il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, c'était quand même les siennes) puis il s'exclama comme pour répondre à une question muette de la part du Noiraud : **« Mais il va bien »** dans un ton qui se valait rassurant.

 

Entre eux, ce n'était pas qu'une question de Roi ou de Reine. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de sept ans et il était inutile pour Kuroo de parler pour que Kenma le comprenne. Et au visage de son ami, le cadet savait bien que cela le perturbait de ne pas avoir le grand blond dans son champ de vision. Il pouvait pousser à bout les autres si il le voulait vraiment et même si les gens pensaient que Kuroo s'en foutait pas mal, cela n'était que mensonge. Il était loin du personnage qu'il s'était fabriqué pour x ou y raison.

 

Et Kenma savait qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tsukishima. Il s'en voulait également de cette situation car même si il n'était pas directement responsable de cela, il n'avait pas su le protéger. Kuroo n'était qu'un livre ouvert pour celui qui savait où lire précisément.

 

 **« Je repense à une chose ... »** Et le silence naissant fût briser par l'élève de Première. **« Tu te rappelles de ce serpent ? »**

 

Kuroo fronça les sourcils puis il pencha légèrement la tête : **« Tu parles de Daishou ?**

 

 **\- Oui, lui. »** répondit Kenma alors que l'aîné s'enfonça encore plus loin dans l'incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ? **« Tu ne le trouvais pas intéressant en quatrième ? »**

 

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel afin de se remémorer ses souvenirs vieux de cinq ans puis quand il mit la main dessus (ou plutôt la pensée dessus), il ne pût s'empêcher de rire : **« J'aimais bien jouer avec mais je ne le trouvais pas forcément intéressant. A dire vrai, je voulais sa copine de l'époque et bizarrement dès que j'ai réussi à lui prendre, j'en avais plus « envie ». Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?**

 

 **\- Donc tu le trouvais « intéressant » au point de le draguer juste pour sa copine ?,** récapitula Kenma alors que Kuroo restait dans le flou le plus total. **Pour** **tant** **tu me parlais sans cesse de lui. Au point d'en être énervant.**

 

 **\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu veux me dire !** répliqua le Terminale qui détestait de ne pas savoir. **Viens-en au point.**

 

 **\- Je trouve que ça ressemble bien à ce que tu vis actuellement avec Tsukishima. Sauf que je ne vois pas le but ultérieur à cela. Corrige-moi si j'ai tort mais au final, tu le dragues juste pour le draguer .. Et tout cela est tout sauf un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?** , Kenma regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres. C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. **Tu es** _ **amoureux**_ **de lui. »**

 

Sans réponse immédiate de sa part, Kenma fût surpris par la main du plus âgé dans ses cheveux puis il les ébouriffa par la suite. Le Noiraud savait très bien que son ami détestait que l'on lui les touche mais c'était bien trop tentant pour l'occasion : **« Tu énonces là une évidence, mon cher Kenma. »**

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima peina à ouvrir les yeux lorsque son corps grelottant le réveilla et après une bonne trentaine de secondes quand ses paupières furent grandes ouvertes, il observa son nouvel environnement. Sa fièvre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

 

Il s'étira tout en baillant puis il récupéra les lunettes posées sur le meuble derrière lui avant de regarder son téléphone pour y observer l'heure. 13H30 s'affichait au coin supérieur droit de l'écran et Tsukishima pensa que c'était certainement sa plus longue nuit de sommeil.

 

Alors qu'il se mit assis sur le lit de Yaku (oui au final, il s'est endormi dessus), des images de la journée d'hier lui revinrent en tête. Il tenta de les chasser le plus rapidement possible mais comme le cerveau ne comprenait que très rarement les ordres négatifs, il décida alors de faire quelque chose pour occuper son esprit.

 

Il se leva donc puis il se dirigea vers la petite table apposée contre le mur et son regard fût attirer par un petit mot écrit de la main de Yaku à côté d'une assiette bien garnie mise sous vide _« Mange !_ _ç_ _a te fera du bien. Et fais comme chez toi ! »_

 

Il regarda l'assiette et claqua sa langue contre son palais alors que ses lèvres affichèrent un petit sourire. Tsukishima pensa alors que Yaku était à Nekoma ce que SugawaReine était à Karasuno : une maman.

Son ventre gargouillant, le blondinet ne résista pas à l'appel de la faim.

 

Une fois terminée, il mit l'assiette et le verre dans l'évier puis il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains (Yaku était vraiment bien installé dans cette chambre qui ressemblait bien plus à un studio) pour y prendre une bonne douche. A dire vrai, il se sentait _« sale »_. Et même si l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou, il ne se sentait pas « propre » pour autant. Il ne se sentait pas « sale » d'avoir été touché pendant son sommeil, à la limite il s'en foutait pas mal (pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il méritait tout cela*). Il se sentait _« sale »_ dans le sens où au moment où il commençait à ressentir certaines choses pour Kuroo, il avait réussi à tout briser en quelques secondes ! (Mais en réfléchissant bien, c'était logique ...*) Il essaya de ne pas y penser mais cela était bien trop dur pour lui. Tss, ça ne lui ressemblait pas tout cela. Ça en était presque pathétique. Presque. Ne le méritait-il tout simplement pas ? Il aurait dû s'en douter que Kuroo allait utiliser la « force » pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait .. Il y avait eu des gestes avant-coureur.

 

Tsukishima tapa le carrelage de la douche de son poing : **« Pathétique »**

 

.

 

Il était dans les environs de 15h30 lorsque Tsukishima, alors installé devant la télévision, entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils puis baissa le son de la télé afin de faire croire au visiteur qu'il n'y avait personne (il n'allait tout de même pas ouvrir alors qu'il n'était même pas chez lui) et si ce dernier n'était pas trop idiot, il partirait rapidement sans ins- « Toc Toc » se fit de nouveau entendre et Tsukishima roula des yeux : le visiteur était visiblement quelqu'un de très con. Puis il l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de prononcer les mots suivants : **« Suis-je bête, tu n'es pas chez toi. Normal que tu ne répondes pas »**

 

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnût la voix de celui qu'il ne voulait pas absolument pas voir, ni entendre d'ailleurs. Il souffla, le visage irrité, puis se demanda ce que cet « enfoiré » de Kuroo lui voulait bien. Voulait-il terminer ce qu'il avait commencé hier midi ? Le terminer en bonne et due forme ? Quel être borné et malsain. La seule chose que Tsukishima voulait était qu'il disparaisse. Comment avait-il pu croire à un certain développement de sentiment envers Kuroo ? Stupide. Tout simplement stupide.

 

**« Je sais que tu es là mais ce n'est pas grave que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre. Je comprends. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas ton casque sur les oreilles sinon j'aurai l'air encore plus con à parler comme ça à une porte ... »**

 

A cette réflexion, Tsukishima se pinça les lèvres pour éviter d'émettre un petit rire. Non, il ne devait pas faire ça. Il était en colère après lui, non ? Ne ressentait-il pas une haine viscérale envers Kuroo Tetsurou ? Si ! Bien sûr que si mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer debout devant cette porte et de lui parler comme un idiot. _Il aurait dû être bouffon celui-là !_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

 

**« Je .. Je ne te demande pas de m'ouvrir mais juste de m'écouter »**

 

Kei haussa un sourcil au ton timide de la voix de Kuroo puis il se leva du lit en silence pour aller s'asseoir devant la porte, dos contre celle-ci. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à l'écouter et à savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour le peu que ça l'intéressait ou l'intéresserait.

 

**« Kenma … m'a dit que tu allais bien. Toutefois aussi bien que tu puisses l'être … Tant mieux. Yaku m'a également dit de te laisser du temps et je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui sauf que je voulais vraiment que tu saches que j'étais terriblement désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais bien que tu crois responsable .. et dans un sens, oui je le suis mais PAS pour ça. »**

 

Le blondinet lança un regard vers la porte comme si il fixait Kuroo puis il ramena ses genoux contre son torse qu'il entoura de ses longs bras. Il savait très bien qu'il mentait -du moins, il pensait le savoir- mais Kuroo lui faisait une bonne distraction alors il se contenta d'écouter. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons alors autant rester continuer.

 

**« Je suis bien conscient qu'avec ce que je t'ai fait précédemment, tu me penses capable de faire _ça_ mais c'est entièrement faux. Je n'essaie pas de me justifier auprès de toi, je veux juste dissiper cet affreux malentendu. … D'accord, il est vrai que j'aime provoquer les autres mais ça en reste qu'au stade du jeu. Jamais, je ne ferais _cela_  ! »**

 

Tsukishima posa son front sur ses genoux puis il ferma les yeux. Il savait bien s'y prendre pour faire douter les autres celui-là et l était impossible pour Kei de le penser sincère. Pourtant sa voix paraissait l'être … Il se sentit étrangement perdu. Kuroo continua son monologue à voix basse, comme si son front était posé contre le bois froid de la porte. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas .. Tsukishima ne pouvait pas le savoir mais juste l'imaginer.

 

**« Ce n'est pas en trois semaines de temps que l'on peut comprendre réellement quelqu'un ou même de lui faire entièrement confiance et je ne te demande pas de me croire -bien que ça serait largement mieux, je ne te le cache pas- mais je tiens à te dire que je suis loin d'être celui que je prétends être. Tu as dit que tu avais un « minimum confiance » en moi -je doute qu'elle soit encore présente en toi mais j'y crois quand même- alors utilise-la à bon escient. Tu es intelligent alors je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision et que tu réaliseras que tout ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure est la stricte vérité. Enfin .. Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner des ordres pour cela alors tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. »**

 

Tsukishima souffla. Dans son récit, Kuroo avait raison. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment (voire pas du tout) et le Noiraud était bien plus un joueur qu'autre chose. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête et Kei enragea contre lui-même. Foutu Chat Noir.

 

**« Oh au fait. J'ai envoyé un mail à Daichi juste après que je sois parti de l'infirmerie. Tu n'es plus dans l'obligation de revenir ici .. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »**

 

A cela, le jeune adolescent aux cheveux dorés releva subitement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Que venait-il de dire ? Il était libre de son engagement avec le lycée Nekoma ? Il ne serait plus la « cible » de ce royaume de pervers ? Loin de cet enfer tokyoïte ? Où bien était-ce encore une blague des plus tordues de Kuroo ? Lorsque son portable vibra, il se raidit. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe à ce moment.

 

**« Yaku va bientôt rentrer donc .. » Tsukki fût soulager, Kuroo n'avait rien entendu. « Je vais m'en aller parce que même si je le « gouverne » entre guillemets au lycée, en dehors de celui-ci, il me fait bien flipper. Ah … Justement en parlant du loup, j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers, cela doit être lui … Bref. J'espère vraiment que tu me crois, ou du moins un minimum, ça serait plaisant. Ouh ça rapproche, il est temps que je parte. A bientôt Tsukishima. Du moins, je l'espère ... »**

 

Le grand blond entendit des pas se hâter derrière la porte et il libéra un petit rire à cela.

Ce chat était décidément des plus étranges. Tantôt de race, tantôt de gouttière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Il pense surtout qu'il le mérite et que c'est logique. 
> 
> Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bon matin/Bonne nuit/Bon(ne) peu importe quoi.  
> Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. A cause de Kuroo (aaah que je l'aime ce petit).
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous. Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	8. Black Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avis à la population : Kenma est un chaton (avec des petites dents et des petites griffes) dans ce chapitre.

Le temps de se lever et de se remettre dans le lit que Tsukishima entendit le bruit de la clé dans son dos. Kuroo ne s'était donc pas trompé et cela amusa encore plus le blondinet de savoir que le grand Roi qu'était Tetsurou avait peur d'un petit Valet à peine plus grand que Hinata (décidément, le rouquin était sa référence pour plusieurs choses).

 

Yaku entra accompagné de Lev et Tsukishima s'étonna de voir le gris aux yeux verts. Les relations rang élevé/cible n'étaient-elles pas logiquement interdites ? Enfin il était vrai qu'ils se trouvaient en-dehors du lycée .. Et puis, ça les regardait !

 

**« Bonjour Tsukishima »** lança le premier venu dans la chambre suivit d'un salut du grand métisse. La différence de taille entre ces deux-là était quand même spectaculaire et Tsukishima sourit de façon plus ou moins moqueuse.

 

**« Bonjour »** répondit-il aux deux autres avant d'exprimer un air désolé pour l'utilisation de la télévision. Yaku secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas grave, bien au contraire car c'était bien lui qui lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui.

 

**« Tu vas mieux ? »** demanda Lev tout en retirant sa veste rouge pour la mettre sur le dossier d'une des chaises avant de s'asseoir sur celle-ci. Tsukishima répondit par un simple hochement de tête qui ravisa le Russe ainsi que le petit Valet.

 

**« Ceux .. qui connaissent l'histoire m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles »** informa le plus âgé de la pièce avant de s'installer aux côtés de Lev et de sortir quelques manuels scolaires de son sac.

 

Tsukishima parût surpris par cela. Il n'aurait pas du tout cru que les autres comme Yamamoto, Inuoka ou encore Fukunaga (et d'ailleurs pour les deux derniers, il ne les connaissait absolument pas) demandent ce genre de choses. Il les avait peut-être jugé un peu trop vite comme pour Kenma mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais ami avec eux. Nouer des liens n'était pas vraiment dans la nature du blondinet, c'était certain.

 

**« … Kuroo est venu me voir »** lança timidement ce dernier tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

 

Yaku, qui avait le nez plongé dans son bouquin de maths, leva immédiatement la tête et son air de maman protectrice fit rapidement son apparition. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas s'approcher du gamin pour le moment mais qu'avait-il donc dans la tête ? Ce chat n'écoutait vraiment rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ! **« Ce maudit matou ! Que s'est-il passé ?**

 

**\- Il .. Il est venu me dire qu'il était désolé et que ce n'était pas lui le responsable mais très sincèrement, j'en doute ! »** répondit Tsukishima avec le plus de franchise possible. En même temps, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de gars qui passait par des chemins détournés pour atterrir au bon endroit.

 

**« Kuroo,** _commença Yaku d'une voix qui se voulait la plus rassurante possible,_ **n** 'est pas l'être le plus irréprochable qui soit .. Je dirai même que c'est tout le contraire mais il est loin d'être celui que les gens voient. On le qualifie souvent et très facilement comme une personne joueuse, sarcastique, sadique, manipulatrice ou encore de « salopard » mais à dire vrai, ça ne me parle pas trop tout ça.

_(Aux qualificatifs donnés par le Valet, Tsukishima hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite)_

Je comprends parfaitement que tu lui en veuilles et je ne t'empêche pas de le faire car je n'en ai pas le droit mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout son genre de faire cela. Je ne me fais pas avocat du diable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je t'explique juste que jouer avec les limites des autres et même avec les siennes, ça .. comment dire ça ? … Mh … ça le fait vibrer. Oui voilà, vibrer .. Mais il veille à ce qu'il ne les franchisse jamais. Il t'aurait fait cela uniquement si tu le lui avais demandé car il ne force personne à faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Alors oui, il a certainement dû te « sauter » dessus à plusieurs reprises mais cela uniquement parce qu'il savait que tu pourrais te rebeller, refuser ou alors accepter, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe réellement entre vous. A dire vrai, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans l'infirmerie mais évidemment, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre. Enfin bref, je dis tout ça juste pour te faire comprendre qu'il n'est en rien responsable de ta **situation »**

 

Au soudain monologue de Yaku, Tsukishima ne pût s'empêcher de faire quelques grimaces tandis que Lev était clairement impressionné par son aîné. Tellement que le blond crût voir des étoiles lui sortir de ses yeux tellement que ces derniers scintillaient. Cette réaction l'amusa une nouvelle fois mais cela ne fût pas au goût de Morisuke qui lui donna un coup sur la tête puis il l'engueula afin que celui-ci reprenne ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible car _« ce n'était pas en le regardant qu'il allait devenir « moins nul » de ce qui l'était déjà »_. Clairement, il y avait bien plus entre eux.

 

Puis sans y réfléchir, Tsukishima posa une question : **« Les relations rangs élevés/cibles ne sont-elles pas supposées être interdites ? »**

 

Alors que Lev avait une main sur le poignet de Yaku afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas le frapper, les deux adolescents de quinze et dix-sept ans tournèrent lentement la tête vers Tsukishima, le regard meurtrier de chaque côté (bien que le blondinet aperçût un petit filet de couleur sur les joues du Terminale) puis il répondirent d'une même voix : **« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! »**

 

Et la réponse fit rire le blondinet pour deux raisons :

 

\- Premièrement, il avait toujours appris, lors de ses cours de maths, que deux « moins » étaient égal à un « plus »,

\- Et deuxièmement, il n'avait jamais précisé dans sa question que cela les concernait de près ou de loin.

 

Donc une conclusion lui sauta à l'esprit : Tolérées jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient découvertes. Pour vivre heureux, il était parfois nécessaire de se cacher et de garder tout cela secret.

 

La fin de soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Tsukki avait aidé Lev dans ses devoirs et la crise de nerfs n'était jamais très loin car le Russe ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'on lui racontait. Et après que Yaku eusse fait à manger pour les trois (ou bien pour les dix car l'estomac de Haiba semblait contenir des mini-Lev aussi goinfre que le grand Lev), ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour regarder un film d'aventures sur Netflix. Et avant que Lev ne parte, le blondinet avait même échangé ses coordonnées.

 

Tsukishima changeait tout doucement. Et en bien.

 

* * *

 

 Debout devant l'entrée, Kuroo l'attendait. Kenma enfila ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste puis il rejoignit son ami. Les deux sortirent de la maison de plus petit puis ils se dirigèrent à pied vers le lycée.

 

Il faisait déjà chaud pour cette heure matinale de ce vendredi de juin et Kenma roula des yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop la chaleur ni même le soleil, cela l'épuisait encore plus. En réalité, il n'aimait pas sortir tout court.

 

Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur le raccourci d'un de ses jeux favoris sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Kuroo était habitué à cela mais le voir aussi peu dans le monde et un peu trop dans le sien l'amusait autant que ça l'inquiétait : **« Tu devrais plus t'amuser, tu sais.**

 

**\- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. »** rétorqua-t-il d'une voix monotone à la limite du désintéressement le plus total. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il était impensable et complètement impardonnable de louper un seul de ses mouvements de jeu, il le voulait ce combo tant voulu.

 

Kuroo rigola à la réponse de son cadet et il n'en pensait pas moins de celle-ci, du Kenma tout craché : **« Je ne te parle pas de ce genre d'amusement »**

 

Le sourire un tantinet pervers sur le visage du Noiraud, le blondinet aux racines noires ne semblait absolument pas amusé par le sous-entendu de l'aîné. Il était très bien comme il était et puis personne n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout et ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Pourtant, il était dans l'âge de le faire mais il n'avait aucun attrait, aucune attirance particulière pour le sexe opposé ou bien même pour le même que lui. **« Tu sais si c'est pour utiliser un autre pour attirer les faveurs d'une tierce personne alors non, je ne veux pas de ce genre d'amusement Kuro.**

 

**\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ?! »** questionna Kuroo sous un air plus que surpris, tournant subitement la tête vers son ami qui ne le regardait même pas. Le Noiraud pensait vraiment que Kenma avait oublié toute cette malheureuse petite histoire .. Il lui avait même fait des excuses.

 

**« Va savoir ... »** répondit-il d'une voix toujours aussi neutre que précédemment, neutralité qui perturba encore plus le très cher matou noir.

 

Une fois dans le pied dans l'enceinte du lycée, Kuroo et Kenma se sentirent épiés et ce de tous les côtés. Bien que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le premier des deux -bien au contraire, il en jouait- le deuxième fila rapidement vers la pièce allouée au « couple » royal. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens et avait beaucoup de mal à se sociabiliser. Lorsque le hasard lui avait joué le mauvais tour de le faire devenir Reine de Nekoma, cela l'avait passablement irrité : il ne voulait clairement pas y être. Ces histoires de hiérarchie, Kenma s'en foutait complètement. Il ne participait guère souvent aux jeux et lubies de Kuroo, il y avait tout le reste du lycée pour cela. Et bien que parfois, il s'y laissait prendre, ça restait qu'à titre exceptionnel.

 

La sonnerie retentit dix minutes après et il fût bien obligé de quitter la pièce du Roi pour rejoindre sa classe. Ce n'était pas non plus un grand fan des cours mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas y échapper. Ma foi, cela était bien mieux que de devoir faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 

La première heure passa comme une flèche, bien que lui avait considéré cette heure comme de celles qui passaient au ralenti, puis il passa la deuxième heure à jouer dans la salle au canapé beige. A jouer jusqu'à ce que son portable se vide entièrement et cela l'irrita. D'habitude, il pensait scrupuleusement à prendre son chargeur avec lui ou encore une batterie de secours mais ce matin, il en était resté sur le coin de son bureau. Tant pis, ce n'était pas bien grave, il demanderait celui de Kuroo lorsque celui-ci viendrait ici, c'était à dire dans un bon quart d'heure. Et pour s'occuper, il décida de jouer les curieux et de fouiner dans les tiroirs. Son ami cachait-il encore quelques merveilles comme le collier dans les meubles ?

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenma en eût la réponse et celle-ci fût un « non ». Cependant, il découvrit quelques photos dans l'un des tiroirs du bas. Sans grande surprise, ces dernières montraient Tsukishima accompagné de trois autres garçons. Trois garçons plus petits que le blondinet, un brun bleuté qui tirait la gueule, un brun verdâtre qui semblait heureux d'être auprès de ses amis et .. d'un magnifique rouquin, à la bouille d'un adorable bambin. Et Kenma se sentit sourire.

 

**«** **Aaaah,** souffla Kuroo lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce ne remarquant pas le vif geste de son ami lorsqu'il rangea précipitamment les photos, **ce que c'est saoulant les cours !**

 

**-** **Je n'ai plus de batterie .. »** avertit Kenma à l'encontre de son ami lorsque ce dernier s'affala de tout son poids sur le canapé.

 

Kuroo leva la tête puis il roula légèrement des yeux avant de fouiller dans ses poches afin de lui donner son propre téléphone. Kenma en avait téléchargé quelques applications dessus et le Terminale l'avait laissé faire : **« N'oublie pas ton chargeur la prochaine fois »**

 

Kenma hocha la tête puis il le remercia tout le prenant lorsque Kuroo lui tendit de sa main droite. Il repartit vers son endroit favori et au lieu de cliquer sur un des jeux comme son ami pouvait le croire, il « tapa » sur l'icône d'une enveloppe symbolisant les mails. Il chercha l'adresse de Tsukishima (ou plutôt un surnom qui pouvait faire penser que cette adresse lui appartenait) et lorsqu'il vit « Cute Blondie », il en eût un petit rire moqueur. _Sérieusement ? Cute Blondie ?_

 

A l'envoi du message, il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que celui-ci lui réponde. Evidemment, Kenma avait changé la configuration du portable en le passant en mode « silencieux » et étrangement cela le stimulait. Un peu comme si il était coupable d'un acte bien moins pardonnable que cela. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lût la réponse presque instantanée du grand blond (Il devait sacrément avoir envie de répondre à Kuroo celui-là ! ) :

 

  * De : Cute Blondie
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Fous-moi la paix.



 

Yaku ne t'a pas demandé de me foutre la paix ? Et pourquoi tu veux savoir le nom du Minus ?

 

 

.. Et Kenma se frappa intérieurement pour sa connerie. Son visage afficha la résignation la plus totale ... il avait oublié de signer.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Cute Blondie
  * Objet : Désolé ..



 

C'est Kenma qui t'écrit. Je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon téléphone alors j'ai emprunté celui de Kuroo. T'inquiète, je les efface juste après.

 

 

Et c'était vrai. Aussitôt que le mail fût envoyé, il en supprima la réponse précédente de Tsukishima ainsi que ses mails envoyés (ainsi que les copies). Pire qu'un mec qui était en train de tromper sa femme sous les yeux de cette dernière.

 

 

  * De : Cute Blondie
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Je vois.



 

Ah .. D'accord.

Il s'appelle Hinata. Hinata Shoyou si mes souvenirs sont bons.

 

 

Hinata Shoyo. Avec des cheveux pareils, ça lui correspondait tout à fait.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Cute Blondie
  * Objet : Merci !



 

Et .. Tu aurais son numéro et/ou son mail ?

 

 

A l'envoi de ce mail, Kenma se sentit quelque peu rougir. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir quelque chose de semblable pour une autre personne, pour un inconnu de surcroît. Et il s'impatienta de la réponse de Tsukishima comme un gamin attendait le matin de Noël. Ou du moins, quelque chose de similaire.

 

 

  * De : Cute Blondie
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : De rien.



 

Non mais je pourrais demander à Yamaguchi. Deux minutes.

 

 

Kenma ne savait pas du tout qui était ce (ou cette) Yamaguchi mais si il pouvait lui obtenir les coordonnées de ce fameux Hinata, il n'allait pas du tout s'en plaindre. Bien au contraire.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Cute Blondie
  * Objet : Bien..



 

D'accord ..

 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard (et quand Tsukishima disait deux minutes, ce n'était pas pour plaisanter ! ) , il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le mail contenant la réponse du blondinet.

 

 

  * De : Cute Blondie
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Voilà.



 

Tiens.

 

Hinata Shoyo

xxx@xxx.jp

09xx.xx.xx

 

 

Aussitôt lu, il transféra le mail vers le sien puis il effaça à nouveau toutes les preuves de son délit qui n'en était absolument pas un du portable de Kuroo. Il envoya un dernier mail à Tsukishima afin de le remercier de son aide précieuse.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Cute Blondie
  * Objet : Parfait.



 

Merci encore pour ton aide.

Ah et pour te remercier, je vais te dire quelque chose : Sur son téléphone, Kuro t'a enregistré sous le surnom de « Cute Blondie » ..

 

 

Kenma regarda Kuroo par-dessus le téléphone et un rictus perfide s'accrocha quelques secondes sur ses lèvres : Il apprécia sa petite vengeance personnelle.

 

Après cela, la fin d'après-midi montra rapidement le bout de son nez et Kenma avait passé la quasi-totalité de celle-ci à rêvasser et à penser plus qu'à autre chose.

 

~

 

Alors que la classe supérieure avait pour habitude de se rejoindre le vendredi soir, Yaku quitta ses amis pour rejoindre son « colocataire » de quelques jours, à savoir Tsukishima, et laissa le second Valet Yamamoto en compagnie du « couple royal ». C'était ainsi que les trois adolescents se rendirent dans un café branché non loin du lycée.

 

**« Bientôt les vacances d'été !** cria joyeusement Taketora avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Kuroo car ces derniers étaient quand même dans un lieu public, **vous avez prévu quelque chose ?** »

 

A cette question, les yeux du Noiraud se mirent à briller et Kenma souffla de cette réaction car il savait exactement pourquoi son meilleur ami tirait une tête pareille : **« Oh oui !**   répondit le plus âgé, **il y a la fameuse semaine des Chouettes ! »**

 

En effet, comme chaque année depuis trois ans maintenant, le lycée Fukurodani (ou le lycée aux Chouettes pour les intimes) proposait une semaine de festivités et ce en plein milieu des vacances d'été. Et bien évidemment, elle n'était pas à rater car il se passait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas. Du moins pour Kuroo car Kenma n'avait nullement l'intention d'y foutre les pieds.

 

**« Cette année, le Roi est l'un de tes amis, non ? »** demanda Yamamoto à l'encontre de son aîné alors que celui-ci rêvait tout debout. Il se contenta seulement de hocher la tête pour lui répondre et l'adolescent à l'iroquoise se moqua bruyamment. Qu'avait fait Kenma pour mériter tout cela ? Il se pinça l'arête du nez en voyant les deux amis s'extasier pour un rien. Au moins, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne à défaut de se taper la honte bien comme il le fallait. Mais au final, ces deux-là s'en foutaient complètement.

 

**« Et toi ? »** demanda Tetsurou par la suite tout en levant la main pour qu'une serveuse vienne prendre leur commande.

 

**« Mes parents nous emmènent ma sœur et moi dans un coin paumé du Nord du Japon »** répondit Yamamoto avec la mine déconfite et ce dernier imita l'action de vomir. C'était à ce moment-là que la serveuse s'était décidée à venir et cette dernière afficha un visage des plus dégoûtés en voyant cela.

 

Ce fût au tour de Kuroo de se moquer en rigolant comme une hyène et Kenma s'excusa de ces personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas et commanda pour ne pas faire attendre la serveuse davantage. Il roula des yeux pour la millième fois de la journée (d'ailleurs, il se demandait parfois comment ses derniers ne restaient pas en mode « révulsé ») puis il fût ébloui par les rayons du soleil couchant sur l'insigne de Valet de son ami.

 

**« Et tu pars quand ? Tu auras le temps de te faire un karaoké avec nous ? »** s'empressa le Noiraud avant de récupérer le verre que lui tendait la jolie brune devant lui.

 

**« Malheureusement non. Aussitôt que les cours se terminent, on part .. »** grimaça Yamamoto avant de prendre sa boisson également.

 

Kenma prit la sienne en dernier et la serveuse posa une petite coupole sur la table avec le ticket de caisse à l'intérieur. Il regarda le chiffre du total puis il releva la tête pour s'intéresser à la conversation, ou du moins faire semblant de s'y intéresser. Soudainement, ces derniers le dévisagèrent et le plus jeune haussa un sourcil : **« Quoi ?**

 

**\- On t'a demandé si ça te tentait d'en faire un demain soir. »** répéta Kuroo, le sourire charmeur sur les lèvres comme si il préparait un mauvais coup.

 

**« Avant que je parte ! »** surenchérit la coupe à l'Iroquoise avec un sourire de la même veine. Kenma prit légèrement peur et recula la tête par réflexe.

 

**«** **Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez vous deux ? »** questionna ce dernier, absolument pas rassuré par ces deux-là. Ils les connaissaient depuis le temps, surtout le Scorpion qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

 

**«** **Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi cette question Kenma ? Voyons, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »** répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix, tous deux ayant haussé les épaules comme pour signifier à Kenma qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler.

 

**«** **On veut juste que tu en profites un peu plus. Après tout, tu n'as seize ans qu'une seule fois .. »** avoua Kuroo par la suite.

 

Décidément, c'était l'idée fixe de la journée dans la tête du Noiraud. En réalité ce dernier s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami car après tout, à la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait devoir passer sa dernière année sans lui à ses côtés. Autant qu'il apprenne à se sociabiliser davantage.

 

* * *

 

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Tsukishima sortit de l'appartement de Yaku en compagnie de ce dernier. Cela serait la toute dernière fois qu'il logera das un habitat tokyoïte et il s'en sentit extrêmement soulagé. Non, ça ne lui faisait aucun pincement au coeur de quitter cet endroit.

 

En chemin pour la gare, située à un bon quart d'heure de marche, les deux adolescents avaient rencontrés Lev qui sortait d'une supérette. Ce dernier, sac à la main, en avait décidé de les accompagner estimant que sa course n'était pas pressante à être ramenée chez lui que ça.

 

**«** **Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire choper ? »** demanda Tsukishima alors que les autres étaient en train de parler d'un sujet qui ne le passionnait absolument pas. Pas plus que celui-là mais bon, il jouait son petit curieux.

 

**«** **Pour ? Parce qu'on traîne ensemble ?** répondit Yaku donc la voix trahissait son questionnement, **il y a des risques mais comme je ne suis ni le Roi, ni la Reine .. C'est bien plus compliqué pour eux.**

 

**\- On ne fait rien de mal »** lança Lev alors qu'il se sentit légèrement attaqué par cela. Bien sûr que non, ils ne faisaient rien de mal sauf que .. et bien, oui, tout était compliqué.

 

**«** **En tout cas, Tsukishima, j'espère franchement que ton problème avec Kuroo va vite se régler. J'imagine déjà ses conversations futures .. Mes oreilles vont souffrir »** ironisa Yaku dans un faible sourire et bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout (ou alors très faiblement) le grand blond, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui. L'instinct maternel, très certainement.

 

**«** **Il est déjà réglé,** répondit Tsukki d'une voix plus tranchante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, **je pars alors je suis tranquille de lui et de tout ça.**

 

**-** **Tranquille mais pas entièrement libéré, n'est-ce pas ? »** A cette question du plus âgé des trois, Kei haussa les épaules. C'était juste une période de plus à oublier, non ?

 

La gare se montrait aux yeux des trois adolescents et ces derniers rentraient dans celle-ci, une garde bondée de monde. Ils mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver le bon numéro de voie et quelques temps plus tard, le train entra en gare. Tsukishima prit son portable pour y regarder l'heure (l'écran afficha 20h36) et un petit air triste squatta son visage lorsqu'il aperçut que Kuroo ne lui avait aucun mail ni même ne serait-ce qu'un petit appel. Il devait vraiment avoir peur de Yaku .. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal, il était sûrement occupé avec une autre cible, il n'avait pas du temps à consacrer pour le départ du grand blond.

 

Ça aurait dû lui faire plaisir que Tetsurou ne tente pas de le contacter à nouveau. Oui, ça aurait dû mais ça ne l'était pas. Tsukki éprouva une certaine déception face à ce comportement. Pire, il était limite en colère face à ça. Morisuke l'avait bien remarqué mais il se tût : le « problème » était très loin d'être réglé comme il pouvait bien le prétendre, c'était tout le contraire.

 

Le train stoppé, Tsukishima monta dans celui-ci (après avoir remercier Yaku pour son hospitalité) et prit place sur le siège correspondant à celui inscrit sur son billet. Il posa sa valise à l'endroit approprié puis il s'installa lourdement sur le fauteuil plus ou moins confortablement tout en soufflant longuement pour décharger toute la pression accumulée depuis ces derniers jours. Une véritable horreur.

 

Un signal sonore retentit, indiquant la fermeture des portes, puis il sentit le train avançait tout doucement. A la sortie de la gare de Tokyo, Tsukishima était partagé entre deux émotions mais celle de la réjouissance prit largement le dessus. Enfin il quitta cette ville maudite. 

 

* * *

 

Dimanche matin.

 

Kenma prit son téléphone puis il fixa l'écran de celui-ci pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de le reposer sur son bureau en ayant absolument rien fait dessus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire cela, il était pourtant bien plus à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral alors pourquoi hésitait-il aussi longuement pour en ce mail ? Il pourrait toujours lui dire que c'était une erreur ou bien que .. Non. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter à Hinata pour que ce dernier lui réponde encore et toujours ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était inutile de demander des conseils à Kuroo. Il ne savait déjà pas géré sa propre vie amoureuse et/ou sentimentale alors ses paroles n'allaient peut-être pas valoir grand-chose. Le seul qui était en « couple » dans son entourage était un certain Akaashi Keiji mais il ne le connaissait pas tellement que ça pour lui demander de « l'aide ».

 

En gros Kenma était complètement perdu tel un chat errant dans une nouvelle ville. Il y réfléchirait dans l'après-midi, rien n'était pressant après tout .. Sauf que lui, il l'était .. pressé. Et si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait déjà mis le grappin dessus ? A dire vrai, il ne faisait pas du tout confiance en ce brun bleuté qui le collait d'un peu trop prêt sur la photo. En était-ce de .. la jalousie ?

 

Établir le contact. En voilà une masse à faire. Pire que de battre le boss final d'un de ses jeux préférés. 

 

 

Dimanche après-midi.

 

Kenma s'arracha les cheveux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu faire si ce dernier n'était pas allongé sur son lit, les yeux vidés de toute énergie. Il pouvait passer des heures entières devant ses jeux vidéos sans éprouver la moindre fatigue ni même une once d'ennui mais dès qu'il pensait à un moyen pour discuter avec Hinata, tout son corps le lâchait. Quel traître celui-là !

 

Kenma n'était pourtant pas du genre peureux. D'accord, le côté social de la vie n'était pas son point fort mais il n'était pas asocial pour autant. Il avait bien réussi à se faire de Kuroo son ami. Il était vrai que c'était Tetsurou qui en avait fait le premier pas mais bon, le résultat en était le même. Le fait qu'il était un voisin avait très certainement aidé en cela.

 

La question à se poser était la suivante : Comment réussir à se faire remarquer sans se faire remarquer ?

 

Tant pis. « Advienne que pourra » comme disait l'expression.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Shoyo
  * Objet : « Aucun objet »



 

S..Salut.

 

 

A l'envoi du mail, Kenma se frappa. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait pu faire si il n'avait pas la tête au plus profond de l'oreiller. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir réagir de la sorte. Pire qu'une adolescente amoureuse. Pire qu'une … adolescente .. amoureuse ?

 

 

Dimanche soir.

 

Kenma observa son écran à nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore obtenu de réponse et sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, cela le stressait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'envoyer ce foutu mail ? Il était normal que Hinata ne lui réponde pas.

 

Kenma ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour ni même aux sentiments. Il en éprouvait comme tout le monde mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui.

 

Il ne s'intéressait pas aux inconnus ni même à ceux qu'il connaissait de loin. Et à certains moments, il ne s'intéressait même pas aux personnes proches de lui. Évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux ou bien qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

 

Il ne s'intéressait pas aux gens tout simplement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

 

Alors pourquoi était-ce si différent cette fois-ci ? Il ne le connaissait même pas de loin, ce Hinata Shoyo. Ce petit rouquin au visage de bambin.

 

_Une photo._

 

Hinata n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une personne sur une photo. _Une simple photo_.

 

 

  * De : Shoyo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Euh .. Salut



 

Qui es-tu ?

 

 

Non ! Hinata Shoyo n'était pas qu'une simple photo trouvée dans un tiroir. Hinata Shoyo était à présent une personne qui venait de lui répondre. Et son coeur battit la chamade. Les réactions physiologiques étaient vraiment les pires.

 

~

 

Les jours passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et Kenma en avait réussi l'exploit (ou du moins, il le considérait tel quel) qui consistait à ce que Hinata continue de lui répondre. Shoyo était vraiment le genre social et ils s'envoyaient des mails pour discuter de tout et de rien, plutôt de rien que de tout mais peu importait, ils se parlaient. Kuroo captait quelques sourires involontaires sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami de temps à autre.

 

**« Que vaut ce petit sourire, Kenma ? »** demanda le plus âgé des deux lorsqu'il vit cet étrange rictus de nouveau. Evidemment, ce n'était pas si inhabituel que cela, Kuroo avait déjà vu sourire Kenma à de nombreuses reprises mais jamais avec une telle aura. Cette dernière était bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant.

 

**« Je ne souris pas »** mentit Kozume avant d'entendre un petit son moqueur lui parvenir aux oreilles. Il glissa son regard vers son ami puis fronça les sourcils afin de se donner un air méchant sur le visage. Il était évident que son mensonge éhonté ne prenait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pris avec personne.

 

**« Oh oh. Tu ferais presque peur ! »** le charria Kuroo tout en lui filant un petit coup de coude. Il tenta alors d'observer l'écran de son téléphone au passage (source incontestée de ses sourires) afin de voir et de comprendre ce qui amenait le genre d'attitude de la part de Kenma. **« Un nouveau .. jeu ? »** questionna-t-il, hésitant.

 

Kenma tourna la tête vers le grand aux cheveux noirs puis il la secoua. Il n'était absolument pas décidé à dire la vérité et même si il savait que Kuroo l'aiderait, il ne voulait pas en parler. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Dans le fond, l'adolescent aux yeux de chat n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand timide en ce qui concernait certains sujets. Il pouvait se montrer rude par moment mais dès que ça le concernait, il émettait toujours quelques réserves. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, c'était juste un trait de sa personnalité. Parfois les autres personnes se demandaient comment un être au comportement aussi discret pouvait avoir comme meilleur ami un mec aussi tape-à-l'oeil que Kuroo. Il n'y avait aucune réponse précise à cela, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

 

Le voyant de plus en plus insistant dans son regard, Kenma essaya de détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet. Un sujet sensible qui se prénommait Tsukishima Kei. **« Tu as des nouvelles de Tsukishima ? »**

 

L'éternel sourire de Kuroo s'effaça en quelques millièmes de secondes et ses yeux marron se transformèrent en deux billes noires parfaitement rondes. Oui, ce sujet était _TRES_ sensible. **« Il ne me répond toujours pas. Et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera de nouveau .. »**

 

Le petit grimaça. Même si c'était lui qui avait amené cela sur le tapis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard concerné. Kuroo ne souffrait pas mais le contraire était juste aussi. Cela faisait une semaine passée, c'était encore bien trop frais dans l'esprit du grand blondinet pour que ce dernier puisse enfin répondre à un seul des mails de Tetsurou. **« C'est juste une question de temps. Je ne te savais pas aussi pessimiste pour cette histoire.**

 

**\- Ce n'est pas qu'il me manque mais bon .. Et toi ? Tu en as ? »** A dire vrai, c'était la première fois, depuis le départ de Kei, qu'ils en parlaient réellement. Tout le monde préférait éviter le sujet. A tort ou à raison mais bien plus à raison quand même.

 

**«** **Pas vraiment ..** Et cela était vrai. Le dernier mail de Tsukishima datait de fin juin alors qu'ils étaient déjà au mois de juillet. **Ce n'est pas comme si nous savions quoi nous dire.**

 

**\- Ahah,** rigola Kuroo tout en posant une main sur les cheveux bicolore de Kenma avant de les ébouriffer, **ce n'est pas faux !**

 

**\- Arrête ! »** grogna le deuxième adolescent tout en frappant le bras de son ami afin que celui-ci décide de retirer son affreuse main sur sa sublime chevelure.

 

**« J'arrête si tu me dis pourquoi tu souris comme ça depuis un petit moment ! »** Kuroo se montra terriblement fier de son chantage et Kenma souffla.

 

Tant pis pour ses cheveux.

 

* * *

 

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et le mois de Juillet en voyait ici, sa fin. Le retour de Tsukishima au lycée de Karasuno fût accompagné de nombreuses questions surtout la fameuse « pourquoi ? » .. à laquelle Kei n'y avait jamais répondu. Sauf Daichi et Sugawara en étaient au courant et c'était mieux ainsi. 

 

Dans son proche entourage, Yamaguchi le tannait chaque jour de la semaine pour en obtenir la vérité mais Tsukishima gardait les lèvres scellées. La seule chose pour laquelle le brun aux tâches de rousseur était sûr à 100 %, c'était l'implication de ce maudit Roi. Kuroo trempait toujours dans les mauvaises histoires de Tsukishima depuis qu'il l'avait embarqué à Tokyo alors celle-ci n'échapperait certainement à la règle.

 

Hinata n'avait étrangement rien demandé à ce sujet et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au grand blond, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, le petit rouquin semblait différent depuis quelques temps que ça en était même devenu un des principaux sujets de conversation entre Yamaguchi, Kageyama et Yachi. Le blondinet n'avait que faire des problèmes des autres. Surtout quand les siens n'étaient pas las d'être réglé.

 

Kageyama ne l'avait pas questionné non plus. En même temps, c'était loin d'être la grosse amitié entre ces deux-là. Ils traînaient ensemble par dépit plutôt que par choix. C'était seulement parce que Yamaguchi parlait à Hinata, qui lui, causait à Kageyama. Ni plus, ni moins. Et puis Tsukishima soupçonnait Tobio d'en avoir rien à cirer de tout cela et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

 

Quant à Yachi, la jeune fille n'avait rien demandé par respect. Ils ne connaissaient pas trop après tout. Il n'y avait que le fait d'être « cible » qui les rapprochait, rien d'autre. Et à nouveau, ils se « parlaient » par l'intermédiaire du petit rouquin. Shoyo était vraiment un aimant à personnes et il fallait bien avouer que sa personnalité contrastait énormément avec celle de Tsukishima. Le Soleil contre la Lune.

 

En ce mois presque et demi de temps, Kei n'avait reçu des nouvelles de Kuroo que la première semaine. A force d'être ignoré, il avait sûrement fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas (ou plus) la peine de s'accrocher comme cela. Et puis, ce n'était que des banalités, rien de très important. Quant aux autres (Kenma, Yaku et Lev), ils s'échangeaient quelques mails par-ci, par-là, juste pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, habitant quelque part dans ce vaste monde.

 

La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées.

 

**« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le mois d'Août ?** questionna Yamaguchi qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous deux partis en ville pour acheter le matériel nécessaire pour le prochain trimestre et en avaient profité pour flâner un peu.   **De mon côté, je pars dans une semaine pour passer la fin de l'été à la plage »**

 

Tsukishima observa son ami qui jubilait à l'idée de se retrouver au bord de la mer. Tadashi adorait cela même si il éprouvait un petit complexe au niveau de son corps. Pour sa part, il détestait cela. Il préférait passer ses vacances chez lui plutôt que de griller au soleil. **« Non rien du tout,** répondit-il avant de souffler le reste de sa phrase, **Aki doit rentrer..**

 

**\- Oh »** Yamaguchi tourna la tête vers son ami qui en avait froncé les sourcils. Aki, de son vrai prénom Akiteru, était le grand frère de Tsukishima mais entre les deux, l'entente n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était enfant, Tsukki admirait énormément son grand frère mais une histoire de mensonges accumulés pendant des années, lui avait faire perdre une grande partie de sa confiance. Il ne le détestait pas – ça restait quand même son grand frère avant tout – mais il l'ignorait plus qu'autre chose. **« Tout le mois ?**

 

**\- Non.** Kei secoua la tête pour appuyer son dire et celui-ci paraissait soulager face à sa propre réponse. Il était clair que moins il le voyait et mieux, il se portait.   **Encore heureux ! »**

 

Yamaguchi accusa un air désolé pour Kei. Ou bien pour Aki. Ou encore pour les deux.

Et lorsque Tsukishima le vit, il lui demanda de s'arrêter. Ce à quoi, Tadashi s'excusa instantanément et le visage du blond suinta l'exaspération à cela.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et c'était assez plaisant de le savoir : Tout ne se cassait pas la gueule en un claquement de doigts.

 

Les deux adolescents prirent un raccourci qui consistait à traverser le grand parc central de la ville et en une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur quartier. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, il était question d'un bon cinq cent mètres à tout cassé. Mais bien évidemment, la maison de l'un se trouvait vers la droite tandis que la maison de l'autre se tenait à son exact opposé. Chaque matin, Yamaguchi attendait Tsukishima au croisement de rues (les premiers jours où Tsukishima partit pour Tokyo avaient été durs pour Tadashi), c'était devenu une habitude. Une sorte de rituel pour le plus jeune des deux.

 

Le ciel bleu mit peu à peu son manteau de nuages gris et le vent se leva soudainement. L'air sentait l'odeur de la pluie d'été et Yamaguchi observa cet amas de masse cotonneuse au-dessus de lui : **« Il va pleuvoir, on dirait »**

 

Kei se contenta simplement de hocher la tête pour lui donner raison puis il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de se presser pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de se prendre une averse sur la tronche. Surtout pas avec ses cheveux qui frisaient au contact de la pluie.

 

Quelques minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent au fameux carrefour où leur chemin devait se séparer. Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu mais une mystérieuse voix les en empêchèrent.

 

**« Tsukishima ? »**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le titre "Black Jack" : Au départ, je voulais faire de Kenma un magnifique (Valet) Yandere mais .. je ne savais pas comment y parvenir alors j'ai abandonné l'idée (cependant, rien n'exclut la possibilité de faire un one-shot sur ça plus tard, ça reste dans un coin de ma tête) et il est devenu Reine. 
> 
>  
> 
> Je crois que ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs pour le moment *vérification* J'avais raison. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'avez bien apprécié.
> 
> Je remercie également ceux ou celles qui me mettent des "kudos", ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! A la prochaine pour savoir ce que cette mystérieuse voix peut bien vouloir à Tsukishima.


	9. Relance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma isn't amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoot Hoot.

Une semaine avant.

 

Allongé sur son lit, dos contre le matelas et mains derrière la tête, Kuroo s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'en était mis à compter les quelques imperfections de son plafond. Il en était à 148 (oui à ce stade, on ne pouvait plus parler de « quelques unes ») lorsqu'il se releva précipitamment en ayant eu une brillante idée dans la tête. En réalité, il avait fini par relier les « points » pour en faire un dessin et celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à une tête de chouette.

Kuroo prit son téléphone posé sur son bureau puis il composa le numéro de Kenma. Il attendit que ce dernier réponde et ce fût au bout de la quatrième sonnerie qu'il entendit une voix encore plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé, comme si il venait tout juste de se réveiller alors qu'ils étaient en pleine après-midi.

 

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormais ?

\- Non Kuro, je ne dormais pas. J'étais en plein milieu de mon jeu et -

\- Tu ne voulais pas perdre, je sais, je sais »

 

Kuroo rigola lorsqu'il entendit l'immense souffle de Kenma. Presque aussi gros qu'une tornade, c'était dire. La chose que le petit blond détestait le plus au monde, c'était bien de se faire déranger lors d'une partie importante à ses yeux. Tetsurou ne pouvait pas tellement le comprendre mais une chose était sûre pour lui, Kenma allait être plus tranchant que d'habitude.

 

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Wow. Fâché ?

\- Oui. Bon tu accouches ou bien tu prolonges ta gestation de quelques mois ? »

 

A nouveau, Kuroo émit un rire. Il imagina aisément le roulement des yeux de son ami. Pire, cela se voyait presque à travers les combinés !

 

« ça te dit de venir dans un arbre creux, ce soir ?

\- Tu oses me déranger pour cela ?

\- Voyons Kenma ! Amuse-toi davantage !

\- Même. La réponse est non. Vas-y tout seul dans cet arbre »

 

Kuroo recula le téléphone de son oreille et l'observa d'un air surpris lorsqu'il avait entendu le « bip bip » signe que son meilleur ami lui avait raccroché au nez. Il secoua la tête tout en émettant une petite rigolade moqueuse : Quelle idée de lui avoir demander cela ? Kenma était bien plus casanier qu'école buissonnière. Enfin, ce n'était certainement pas son refus qui allait lui faire chasser cette idée de la tête, ni même d’entacher sa bonne humeur.

 

Du coup, il appuya sur l'icône du mail sur son écran et en envoya un à la personne concernée.

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Brokuto
  * Objet : Oya oya oya !



 

Fais-moi de la place dans ton nid, j'arrive dans quelques heures.

 

 

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse qu'il fila rapidement sous la douche. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains tout beau, tout propre puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y choisir quelques habits. Rien de bien extravagant, juste un maillot noir et un jean normal. Kuroo n'était pas tellement féru de mode alors les vêtements, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Du moins qu'il s'y sentait bien à l'intérieur, le reste importait que peu (bien sûr, il n'allait pas non plus sortir avec un sac sur le dos ! )

 

Il vérifia son téléphone donc la petite les clignotait, signe qu'il avait reçu une notification, puis il hocha à la réponse positive de son ami. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas été le voir, ça lui permettrait de décompresser un minimum. Et peut-être qu'ils parleraient de cette fameuse semaine.

 

Voyant l'heure avançait rapidement, Kuroo descendit de l'étage puis il laissa un mot sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Sa mère n'étant pas là actuellement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète lorsque celle-ci rentrerait de sa petite sortie en ville. C'était un bon fi-fils à sa môman, ce Tetsurou.

Il sortit de chez lui, veste à la main, puis il se dirigea vers la station de train la plus proche. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps mais les wagons avaient tendance à être envahi de monde à cette heure de la journée alors très souvent, il attendait cinq minutes de plus pour prendre la correspondance suivante. Cette fois-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle. 

 

Comme prévu, il était sous le coup de 21h lorsque Kuroo arriva enfin à destination. Il se trouvait maintenant en face d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise donc un carillon surmonté d'une petite tête de chouette ornait le côté de porte. Décidément, son ami adorait ces bestioles : Etait-ce pour ça qu'il en avait adopté la même coiffure ?

Il toqua sur le bois sombre de la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une tempête déboulait du haut des escaliers … Il roula des yeux tout en rigolant légèrement en pensant que « N'était pas Bokuto Kotarou qui voulait ».

 

**« HEY ! HEY ! HEY ! »** s'exclama bruyamment Bokuto tout en levant les bras en l'air, les poings fermés dans le ciel. L'adolescent aux cheveux gris et noirs semblait de très bonne humeur ce soir .. comme la plupart du temps. Sauf quand il traversait sa période de dépression instantanée.

 

**« OH ! OH ! OH ! »** répondit Kuroo dans la même veine puis il entra dans la maison lorsque Bokuto l'invita en se décalant légèrement vers la gauche. Il s'excusa pour l'intrusion puis il retira ses chaussures et les laissa contre la marche de l'entrée.

 

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs suivit Bokuto afin que ce dernier l'amène jusque dans sa chambre. Kuroo connaissait l'endroit par coeur mais pas autant que la maison de Kenma, dans laquelle il avait passé des étés entiers (et qu'il passait encore aujourd'hui). D'ailleurs, cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il cotoyait Kotarou, ils entamaient tout juste leur troisième année, mais ils s'étaient immédiatement entendu.

 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte blanche, Bokuto la poussa et Kuroo ne fût pas réellement surpris d'y découvrir un autre adolescent assis sur le lit, un bouquin dans la main. Un brun avec les yeux d'un vert sombre et incroyablement attractif.

 

**« Hey ! Hey ! Regarde Akaashi ! »** s'enthousiasma l'espèce de chouette à l'encontre du joli brun qui tirait une tête du mec complètement dépressif. Kuroo lança un petit regard concerné vers le dénommé Akaashi car il concéda fortement le formidable courage qu'avait cet adolescent pour supporter Bokuto en permanence. Heureusement pour lui que Knema n'était pas de la même trempe que Kotarou (enfin même si il l'était, il l'accepterait quand même ! ) : **« Kuroo est venu !**

 

**\- J'ai bien vu ça, Bokuto »** déclara Keiji dans une voix monotone avant de saluer Tetsurou par un léger hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de voir le Chat Noir mais juste que le comportement de l'excité de service le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment à plaindre vu qu'il avait lui-même choisi de rester à ses côtés. Il était sur que niveau personnalité, Bokuto et Akaashi étaient respectivement le jour et la nuit. Et mine de rien, ils étaient étrangement complémentaire et ça ne les empêchaient pas du tout de bien s'entendre. **« Kenma n'a pas voulu venir ? »**

 

Kuroo lança un petit son moqueur à la question d'Akaashi puis il s'allongea sur le lit tout en lui répondant « Comme toujours » avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ami (ami qui fût bien obligé de poser son livre) et de lever les yeux vers le beau brun. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de répliquer à nouveau : **« ça sera pour une prochaine fois … ou pas.**

 

**\- Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »** questionna Bokuto visiblement très curieux de l'emploi du temps de Kenma. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut que la place à laquelle il était juste avant avait été volé par ce maudit matou. Il grogna son mécontentement puis il décida de s'installer sur le sol, le corps en étoile de mer.

 

**« Tout à l'heure, il était encore sur un de ses jeux .. Mais je le trouve bizarre en ce moment »** avoua Tetsurou après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait perçu un petit changement dans son comportement depuis deux ou trois semaines mais il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Bokuto et Akaashi échangèrent un vif regard avant que les deux ne se focalisent sur leur ami. **« Enfin, je ne sais pas trop .. Il a toujours été comme ça après tout.**

 

**\- C'est vrai .. »** appuya Bokuto avant de se redresser et de mettre les bras sur le matelas. Il arqua un sourcil, une certaine curiosité qui lui piqua au vif  **« Et pourquoi tu penses ça ? »** A cette question, Akaashi claqua faiblement sa langue contre son palais, ce qui lui valût deux questions supplémentaires de son ami aux cheveux en pointe  **« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas curieux ?**

 

**\- Pas plus que ça »** avoua Akaashi avec beaucoup de franchise. Mais peu importait ce qu'il disait, même si Bokuto l'écoutait étrangement dans de nombreuses situations, si Kotarou bloquait à l'idée de savoir à tout prix ce qui se passait avec Kenma, il n'en démordrait pas avant d'en avoir eu une réponse.

 

**« Aka-Aashi ! »** s'exprima l'adolescent aux yeux orangés donc certaines des syllabes du nom de Keiji montaient plus dans les aiguës que les autres. Dans celui-ci, il voulait clairement dire _Tu abuses Akaashi ! Je veux savoir, moi !_ Et à nouveau, le plus jeune répondit par un roulement des yeux.

 

A les regarder comme cela, Kuroo se demandait parfois le pourquoi du comment ces deux-là n'était pas encore officiellement ensemble car rien ne les empêchaient d'être en couple puisqu'ils étaient le Roi et la Reine de Fukurodani. Officieusement, c'était une tout autre histoire bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, Kuroo les comprenait de moins en moins maintenant qu'il éprouvait certaines choses pour Tsukishima. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail (un gros certes mais un détail quand même). **« ça ne veut peut-être rien dire mais je l'ai surpris à sourire devant son téléphone et ce, à plusieurs reprises »**

 

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux et inclina la tête sur le côté comme le ferait chaque animal dans une confusion la plus totale. **« A cause d'un jeu ? »** demanda l'adolescent aux yeux orangés.

 

**« Je ne crois pas. Je pense que c'est à cause de ce Shoyo »** répondit Kuroo tout en échangeant un regard avec Akaashi, comme si les deux garçons en avaient trouvés la solution. Une solution qui paraissait évidente pour l'un comme pour l'autre. **« Notre petit Kenma serait donc .. amoureux.**

 

**\- Kenma ? Amoureux ? »** bondit Bokuto à la supposition de son ami qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, tranquillement installé tel le chat qu'il était. **« Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis qui est ce Shoyo en question ? Tu le connais ? »**

 

Kuroo rit à l'afflux de questions posées par Bokuto et alors qu'il allait lui répondre, Akaashi lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, non sans un soupir à l'encontre de l'adolescent aux cheveux en pointe : **« Tu sais Ko, Kenma est un adolescent comme les autres. Enfin, à quelques détails près mais ça reste un être comme toi et nous donc ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il tombe amoureux .. »**

 

Kuroo hocha la tête à la réponse de Keiji puis il se mit à réfléchir pour savoir si il connaissait effectivement un certain Shoyo ou pas. **« Mh .. Shoyo .. Shoyo .. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un nom comme celui-là. AH ! »** Il se redressa vivement comme si la Grâce l'avait touché et les autres se regardèrent de concert à cette subite réaction. Keiji haussa même les épaules pour répondre à une question muette de Kotarou. **« C'est certainement ce petit rouquin dans le lycée de Tsukki ! »**

 

A nouveau, Akaashi et Bokuto s'adressèrent un regard confus et ce fût au tour du plus vieux d'entre les deux de hausser les épaules. Cependant, il arqua un sourcil curieux puis il se déplaça sur le côté pour se mettre en face de Kuroo. Il le surprit en montrant son visage juste devant lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres **« Kuroo~**   commença-t-il d'une voix presque ronronnante, **Et qui est ce Tsukki ?**

 

**\- Ah euh ..** , balbutia Kuroo tout en posant une main sur sa nuque puis il la caressa tout en cherchant les mots justes, **C'était l'une de mes nouvelles cibles..**

 

**\- Etait ?**   releva Akaashi avant de lui donner un regard des plus inquiets, **ne me dis pas que ..**

 

**\- Non !**  , le coupa Kuroo immédiatement, **ce n'est pas du tout ça. Cette année, un seul seconde a été tiré pour être « cible » et celui-ci a très vite tapé dans l'oeil de Yaku »** A cette réplique, Bokuto et Akaashi eûrent un léger mouvement de recul. Visiblement, la réputation de Morisuke n'était plus à refaire. Il restait néanmoins un gentil garçon mais il ne fallait pas trop le provoquer (comme tout à chacun, en somme). **« Et je n'allais pas gâcher le fait d'être le Roi alors j'ai cherché -et trouvé- un lycée avec une meilleure pioche : Karasuno.**

 

**\- Karasuno ?** Demanda Bokuto visiblement intrigué par les dires de son ami, **Là où se trouve Dadchi ou un truc comme ça ? »**

 

Tetsurou rigola à l'involontaire surnom du Roi des Corbeaux puis il le reprit sans tarder : **« Daichi et non Dadchi - _bien que ça puisse lui correspondre_ \- mais oui, je parle bien de ce lycée là. Au départ, sur les quatre cibles présentées -donc le fameux petit rouquin- aucune ne m'intéressaient vraiment puis un cinquième est arrivé. Grand, hautain, à la réponse sarcastique et au caractère de merde .. Pensez-vous ! Alors je l'ai ramené à Nekoma. Logiquement, il aurait dû rester jusqu'au début du prochain trimestre mais il est reparti dans le Miyagi, il y a presque un mois.**

 

**\- Et pourquoi ? »** demanda soudainement le brun aux yeux vert sombre, après en avoir écouté la petite histoire de Kuroo.

 

**« Tu connais ma tendance à provoquer les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »** Akaashi répondit par la positive à cette question mais cela ne lui donnait pas plus d'éclaircissement à la sienne alors il fronça les sourcils pendant un court instant **« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jouer avec lui et d'essayer de lui faire attendre ses limites .. sauf que .. qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Un jour, lorsqu'il était malade et que Monsieur est quand même venu au lycée, Yaku m'avait averti qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et bizarrement, je me suis senti mal .. comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et donc quand j'ai voulu aller le voir pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, un connard essayait de profiter de lui ! »** A cela, Kuroo serra le poing autant que les dents puis il continua son récit **« Évidemment l'autre con s'était enfuit .. Sauf qu'à son réveil - _parce que oui il dormait ! Quel lâche quand on y pense !_ \- Tsukki n'a vu que moi alors il en déduit que c'était moi le responsable de tout cela. Et maintenant, il me déteste. Du moins, je l'imagine vu que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de sa part »**

 

Pendant l'explication de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, Bokuto avait réagi à celle-ci par des « oh » ou des « ah » tandis qu'Akaashi l'avait sagement écouté comme pour la première fois. Mais ce dernier sentait bien que ce fameux « Tsukki » lui tenait beaucoup à coeur. Il grimaça légèrement avant de souffler : **« Je peux comprendre sa réaction mais il est au courant que tu n'es pas le responsable ?**

 

**\- Oui et non** , avoua Kuroo alors qu'il s'installa dos contre le mur et l'arrière du crâne collé contre celui-ci pendant un instant, **Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans la pièce mais juste que ce n'était pas moi.. Et je n'aurai plus vraiment l'occasion de lui dire la vérité .. »**

 

Bokuto se releva de l'endroit où il était puis il posa une main sur sa hanche, ce qui lui donnait un air de mannequin près à se faire photographier. Les deux adolescents assis sur le lit l'observèrent, les têtes légèrement inclinées vers la droite en signe d'un questionnement soudain. **« Le mieux à faire serait encore de te créer l'opportunité de t'expliquer. Tu sais où il habite ?**

 

**\- Oui, je m''y suis déjà rendu mais ..**

 

**\- Aucun « mais » qui tienne, Monsieur Kuroo Tetsurou ! »** Le Noiraud maintint le contact visuel avec Bokuto puis bien forcer d'admettre que cela n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, il souffla et baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Kotarou hurla un « yeah » plus qu'énergique tout en levant les bras au ciel et Tetsurou en fût presque sûr qu'il attendrait parler de cette victoire pendant encore les six prochains mois.

 

**« Tu accumules les « _problèmes_  » avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »** Au mot problème, Akaashi mima les guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts et tandis que Bokuto était encore en train de faire la danse de la joie en plein milieu de sa chambre, Kuroo grimaça en ayant parfaitement bien saisi le sous-entendu.

 

**« Arrête d'être aussi observateur, c'est limite dérangeant ! »** grogna Tetsurou tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Keiji lui offrit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe.

 

**« Finalement, lui dire toute la vérité sur cette histoire n'est pas le plus gros de tes soucis. »** continua le beau brun avant de se faire interrompre par Bokuto qui en avait fini de s'extasier. Et aux visages de ses amis, il en avait compris qu'il se tramait un petit quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qui lui fût rapidement expliquer par son ami/petit-ami/amant, ils ne le savaient pas très bien eux-même.

 

**« Aaaaah »** leva-t-il la tête, signe qu'il avait bien saisi ce que le plus jeune lui avait raconté puis il hurla un autre « AAAAH » avant de réellement comprendre ce que Akaashi lui avait dit. Il glissa son regard de feu vers Kuroo qui affichait quelques couleurs sur le visage. Ce ne lui posait pas vraiment problème de dévoiler ses sentiments mais de les se faire exposer par quelqu'un d'autre avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si Akaashi lui disait une vérité absolue sans aucune possibilité de la révoquer. Comme si cela donnait une dimension plus réelle à son ressenti. **« Mais ça, tu ne lui as pas dit non plus, je suppose »**

 

Non. Bien sûr que non, il ne lui avait rien dit. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord pour des raisons évidentes comme cette stupide règle qui interdisait à tous Rois et Reines de se mettre en couple avec un rang inférieur (parce que si Kuroo avouait ses sentiments à Tsukishima et que ce dernier ressentait la même chose, il paraissait très logique pour le Noiraud de former un couple avec le blondinet) et encore moins de tomber amoureux d'une cible (en théorie, ils ne devraient même pas être amis). Puis pour des raisons plus personnelles..

**« Quand bien même que je lui dise, ça changerait quoi ? Aurais-tu oublier le fait que je ne peux théoriquement pas être amoureux de lui ?** » répliqua Tetsurou alors qu'il souffla de cette contrainte plus qu'affligeante.

 

**« On s'en fout de la théorie** , répondit Kotarou dans une voix qui trahissait légèrement son agacement, **Tout ce qui compte, c'est la pratique.**

 

**\- Euh .. Bokuto .. Même pour la pratique, ça leur est interdit »** déclara Keiji d'une voix monotone et au visage serein mais donc les yeux hurlaient clairement à Bokuto d'être un _« abruti fini qui ne savait même pas réfléchir avant de parler »_

 

**« Ce ne sont que des mots !**  déclara vivement Kotarou à son petit-ami/ami/amant/bref à son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-vraiment d'une voix outrée. **Et puis même, ils viennent de deux lycées différents, en quoi cela dérangeait qu'ils s'aiment ou se mettent ensemble ?**

 

**\- Cela dérange du fait que même si ils viennent de deux lycées différents et ce dans deux régions différentes du Japon, cela leur est I-N-T-E-R-D-I-T »** répondit Akaashi tout en insistant bien sur le dernier mot pour faire comprendre à l'adolescent aux cheveux en pointe que Kuroo était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

 

**« Ils se mettent ensemble en secret dans ce cas et on en parle plus ! »** Bokuto monta au créneau comme si ce dernier était « pour » le couple de Kuroo, ce qui faisait d'Akaashi un partisan du « contre ». Il ne manquait plus que le popcorn pour Tetsurou et celui-ci pourrait jurer voir un téléfilm sur des avocats. Bien que cela le mettait quand même légèrement mal à l'aise de voir ses deux amis se prendre la tête pour un de ses problèmes personnels.

 

**« Oh bien sûr. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée mais imagine le jour où ils se font avoir .. »** Akaashi montra les dents comme si il mettait une haute évidence dans sa plaidoirie puis les deux -voire les trois- adolescents analysèrent rapidement la question hypothétique de l'avocat Keiji. Non clairement, à la vue de leur dégoût sur le visage, la solution-ci n'était même pas envisageable. **« Tu vois ? Tu es bien d'accord avec moi ! ... Enfin, il ne nous manque plus qu'un plan solide .. »**

 

Bokuto ne pût qu'abdiquer à ce dernier argument et Kuroo se sentit encore plus démoralisé par cela. Et dire qu'au début, il était venu pour parler de Kenma et non pour parler de Tsukishima et lui. Quelle plaie. Il se massa le front, sentant la migraine arriver, puis il vit une chouette s'approchait d'un pas félin (comment cet hybride pouvait-il exister ? ) vers le brun assis à ses côtés. Bokuto embrassa chastement Keiji en guise d'excuse puis il s'installa entre les jambes de ce dernier. **« Ecoute Kuroo, pour le moment, tu te payes un billet pour le Miyagi et tu lui expliques toute l'histoire de l'infirmerie. Pour ton autre « _problème_ », même si ce n'est pas conseillé et que Keiji en a fourni une preuve flagrante, on s'en branle et laisse-nous nous en occuper ! On trouvera une solution. On ne peut pas laisser un ami comme cela après tout alors promis, on t'aidera avec ce Tsukki !**

 

**\- Oui chef ! »** lui répondit Kuroo tout en lui offrant le salut militaire grandement surpris par la réplique de son ami. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi s'attendre avec lui, Il y avait un point positif dans le plan de Kotarou, c'était que Akaashi y participait également.

 

Et voilà comment le dimanche d'après, Kuroo débarqua dans la Gare de Sendai à la recherche du Tsukishima perdu. Et le hasard avait fait qu'il le rencontre bien avant que le Noiraud ne se présente chez lui. Quelle bonne idée avait-il eu de traverser ce beau petit parc.

 

* * *

 

**« Tsukishima ? »**

 

A l'entente de son nom -et le nom de son ami pour Yamaguchi- les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour faire face à cet inconnu qui l'appelait. Un inconnu pas très inconnu que ça et donc les cheveux ne s'étaient pas arrangés en ce mois passé. Un inconnu au corps bien fait (même si cela ne se voyait pas à cause de la couche de vêtements qu'il portait sur lui) et qui les regardait droit dans les yeux. Tsukishima savait très bien que c'était Kuroo derrière lui et ce même avant qu'il se retourne. Ce n'était pas en quelques semaines de séparation qu'il aurait pu oublier le son de sa voix. Cependant, il n'était pas heureux de le voir, il ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué ni forcément pensé à lui et lorsque Yamaguchi vit une certaine haine dans les iris dorées de son ami pour le mec en face d'eux, il ne pouvait rester dans le silence : **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Tsukki ?**

 

**\- La ferme Yamaguchi »** le reprit immédiatement Tsukishima tandis que Kuroo exprima un « oh oh » moqueur tout en levant ses deux mains au ciel. Le blondinet s'attendait à entendre un « Désolé Tsukki » de la part de son ami mais il en fût surpris de voir que Tadashi en avait rien dit et qu'il était encore plus irrité face au comportement provocateur de cet idiot de chat.

 

**« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre alors si tu pouvais calmer ton chien de garde .. »** répondit Kuroo tout en glissant un regard vers l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur avant de rentrer à nouveau en contact avec ceux de Tsukishima.

 

**« Je ne suis pas son chien de garde ! »** grogna Yamaguchi tout en montra les crocs avant de lever les yeux vers le blondinet en voyant que le bras de ce dernier se tenait juste devant lui. Il faisait clairement office de barrière pour que Tadashi ne puisse avancer davantage et d’envenimer encore plus la situation. 

 

Il ne le disait peut-être pas mais le blond s'en faisait énormément pour son ami et cela contraria légèrement Kuroo qui assista à la scène. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas plus Tsukishima que cela (Entretenait-il plus d'une simple relation amicale avec ce Yamaguchi ? Qui était-il pour lui ?) et la quasiment totalité de la vie de ce dernier était une véritable zone d'ombre. Une zone d'ombre que Tetsurou voulait absolument éclaircir.

 

Forcé d'admettre qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre l'adolescent à la masse bien plus importante que la sienne, Tadashi capitula en soufflant. Son visage se radoucissait légèrement mais il fronça tout de même le nez, peu jouasse de la tournure que prenaient les choses. En plus de ça, Kuroo ne lui avait même pas répondu, il s'était juste contenté de l'attaquer indirectement par de la simple provocation. Ou bien peut-être de se défendre par celle-ci ?

 

**« Tu peux rentrer chez toi »** indiqua Tsukishima envers son ami alors que Yamaguchi ne l'entendait certainement pas de cette oreille. Il était hors de question pour le Scorpion de laisser le blondinet seul avec ce .. cette énergumène pour qui il ressentait plus de méfiance qu'autre chose.

 

**« Il en e-**

 

**\- Va-t-en ! »** Tsukishima fit les gros yeux au plus jeune des deux qui était partagé entre la colère et le désolation.

 

La colère pour la raison précédemment évoquée et de la désolation parce que le blondinet lui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui à ses côtés. Ou du moins pour le moment. Où bien était-ce une tentative détournée de montrer à Tadashi qu'il s'en faisait bien plus pour lui au point de ne pas l'inclure dans cette histoire qu'il le ferait peut-être souffrir un jour ou l'autre comme il était en train d'en souffrir actuellement ? Bien sûr que oui mais ça, Tadashi ne l'avait pas compris.

A contrecœur, il acquiesça, le tout agrémenté d'une petite grimace. Il prit soin de lui demander si tout allait bien se passer et Tsukishima haussa les épaules. Lui-même ne pouvait pas savoir si cela allait bien se dérouler ou pas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait en être sûr était que ça allait effectivement se passer. Yamaguchi n'était clairement pas des plus rassurés de la réponse plus qu'évasive mais il faisait confiance au blondinet alors il n'y avait plus qu'à partir. Il le fit en traînant des pieds non sans avoir préalablement envoyé un regard des plus noirs et menaçants envers Kuroo.

 

Enfin seuls, ce dernier attendit que Yamaguchi ne puisse plus entendre pour déclarer : **« Tu as de bons amis, Tsukki.**

 

**\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? »** demanda rapidement Tsukishima sans son reste et dans un ton des plus glacials - tellement glacial qu'il en fit frisonner le plus âgé des deux (encore que .. ce n'était certainement pas à cause de cela) – tout en croisant ses bras fins contre sa poitrine, le visage complètement fermé.

 

**« J'ai été attiré par de la lumière ..** , commença Kuroo sous le trait de l'humour, **et comme je ne savais pas trop si cela venait de la Lune ou bien d'une luciole, je me suis approché et .. »** puis il s'arrêta sa vaine tentative en voyant que Tsukishima n'était absolument pas réceptif à cela et que pire, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il reprit donc la conversation sur un ton des plus sérieux : **« Je suis là parce que .. hum ..,**  ses iris marron voyageaient de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, signifiant au grand blond qu'il était en train de chercher ses mots, et quand il les trouva :   **Je suis là pour parler de .. ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques semaines.**

 

**\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi dans ce cas parce que je n'ai rien à te dire »** Tsukishima tourna alors les talons avant de se faire brusquement arrêter par la main de Kuroo qui lui agrippa l'avant-bras dépourvu de vêtement.

 

**« Peut-être mais moi si alors j'aimerai que tu écoutes très attentivement ce que j'ai à te raconter ! »**

 

Kuroo le savait très bien que tout cela ne serait pas une masse à faire mais il était hors de question pour lui de retourner à Tokyo sans que Tsukishima ne sache la vérité. Il s'était pris la peine de faire le voyage jusqu'ici (alors qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus, il avait une année à réussir), ce n'était certainement pas pour faire demi-tour parce que Monsieur Tsukishima Kei ne voulait ni le voir ni l'entendre. Kuroo se devait de lui raconter l'histoire à travers ses yeux marron et non à travers les suppositions plus qu'erronées du grand blond.

 

Kei souffla lourdement à la subite motivation qui s'échappait du corps de Kuroo puis il se libéra de la mini-emprise de celui-ci lorsqu'il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Son choix était plus que limité et puis il savait très bien au fond de lui que Tetsurou ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire avant de n'avoir pu s'exprimer. Il fronça les sourcils sous la surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelques gouttes lui tombaient sur le visage. Il leva le menton pour observer les nuages gris foncés au-dessus d'eux et de ce début de pluie chaude qui s'invita aux festivités : **« Oh génial. Il ne manquait plus que cela .. »**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin la venue de nos chouettes préférées ! 
> 
> Je suis d'accord qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose et pourtant, il fait presque 5000 mots (j'aurai pu en rajouter davantage mais si vous êtes comme moi et que vous n'appréciez pas forcément de lire de trop long chapitre .. Sinon, dites-le moi si ça ne vous pose pas problème).  
> Je le trouve un peu brouillon dans la discussion entre Kuroo et du BokuAka donc il n'est pas impossible que je le corrige dans les jours/semaines à venir.
> 
> Ah ... Yamaguchi ! 
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures du Corbeau et du Chat (feat. Owls) [à défaut d'être un Renard]


	10. Quand le "Valet de Trèfle" rencontre le "Huit de Coeur" ...

L'air était lourd mais il sentait bon l'averse. Une main tendue vers l'avant, Kuroo rattrapa quelques gouttes et cette scène -digne d'un saharien qui découvrait la pluie pour la toute première fois de sa vie- amusa beaucoup Tsukishima. Du moins intérieurement car extérieurement, c'était une toute autre histoire. A ce moment précis, Kei pensait très certainement que Tetsurou était « mignon à voir » mais jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer à voie haute (et encore moins se l'avouer, préférant contrer son esprit) alors il se cacha derrière une moquerie ouverte au rire des plus grossiers. Et au son de celui-ci, Kuroo fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Certains aimaient le violon ou encore les dinosaures par exemple, lui, il adorait la pluie. C'était un plaisir comme un autre après tout.

 

Les « flip flop » des gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol formèrent une légère mélodie à travers le silence dérangeant entre les deux adolescents. Tsukishima s'en était vu réduit à celui-ci par la directive de Kuroo et ce dernier en restait muet car, même si il était venu ici pour parler, il ne savait pas du tout comment commencer ni même par où. Alors que la pluie s'intensifia (Tsukishima nettoya ses lunettes pour la cinquième fois au moins et les cheveux du Noir s’aplatirent à vue d'oeil) ces deux idiots qui ne savaient pas du tout communiquer entre eux ouvrirent la bouche en même temps :

 

**« On ferait mieux de se mettre à l'abri.**

**\- Tch. Allons chez moi, espèce d'abruti »**

 

Puis les deux se regardèrent subitement. Autant Tsukishima resta de marbre, Kuroo, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux. Lui qui pensait que Kei lui en voulait au point de vouloir -très certainement- le tuer, il l'invitait chez lui ? Etait-ce encore l'un de ses rêves ? Il se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras et quand il sentit la douleur, il comprit que cela était bien réel.

 

**« Quoi ? »** Tsukishima haussa un sourcil perplexe à la réaction du Noiraud qui se tenait devant lui et il pensa que ce dernier ne le comprenait absolument pas .. Kei n'était pas qu'un être distant après tout. **« Reste là si tu veux, ça ne va pas me déranger ! »** Enfin .. c'était vite-dit .. Il tourna à nouveau les talons et marcha en direction de sa maison qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Bien évidemment, il fût très vite rejoint par Kuroo et sans même le regarder, il s'empressa de rajouter : **« Sache que je te déteste toujours autant.**

 

**\- Tsundere ! »** railla le plus âgé tout en donnant un coup de coude sur le bras droit de Tsukki. Et cette remarque fit apparaître une jolie veine bleue violacée sur la tempe du blondinet.

 

Après une petite course de quelques mètres, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la cour de Tsukishima. Etant donné que personne n'était chez lui à cette heure-ci, le grand blond fouilla dans ses poches pour récupérer ses clès et tandis que Tetsurou attendait derrière lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « Tu frises, c'est mignon » en pointant les cheveux à la couleur des blés de Kei, ce que ce dernier apprécia très moyennement. En effet, il détestait la pluie à cause de cela justement et détestait encore plus comme lui fasse la remarque. Et encore plus si celle-ci venait de ce matou et qu'en plus, il lui disait que c'était « mignon ». En quoi l'était-ce ?

 

**« Tu vas te taire, oui ? »** Bien sûr, cette question était purement rhétorique et Kuroo le savait alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant le jeune blond d'une douce oeillade. Le visage de son petit-ami-en-devenir (du moins, il l'espérait fortement) était particulièrement excédé par le piaillement de celui qui allait bientôt rentrer dans sa maison.

 

Il trouva afin le précieux sésame pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, un éclair illumina soudainement le ciel. Il ne fallût que quelques secondes pour que l'orage éclate. Et bien que Kei ne fût absolument pas effrayé par celui-ci -quoique un peu surpris- ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et en deux temps, trois mouvements :

 

_Boum_.

 

Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une bien belle position. Ce « boum » fit référence à la merveilleuse cascade que les deux jeunes hommes amateurs venaient tout juste d'effectuer. « Amateurs » car, allongés sur le sol de l'entrée, Kuroo écrabouillait littéralement un Tsukishima trempé jusqu'aux os. Et bien sûr, comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, ce dernier découvrit avec horreur que son « invité » aux cheveux noirs avait atterri pile-poil entre ses jambes. Belle entrée en matière.

Il tenta de reculer la soixante-quinzaine de kilos qu'il avait sur lui lorsqu'un nouveau grondement déchira à nouveau le ciel plus noir que gris. Un déchirement qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Déjà le fait de sentir des vêtements mouillés sur soi était des plus désagréables, Kuroo avait décidé (sans le vouloir) de s'agripper au cou de Tsukishima tel un chat apeuré. Et diable que cette position était des plus inconfortables.

 

A cause du tonnerre, Kuroo en avait sursauté au point de pousser Tsukishima sans l'entrée et de buter sur le petit rebord de porte avant de tomber sur le frêle blondinet. La scène aurait pu être comique si la chute ne lui avait pas fait mette un Tetsurou au visage effrayé et aux cheveux dégoulinants à quelques centimètres du sien.

Un désastre. Cela n'était qu'un pur désastre.

Ah ! Il était bien loin le fameux Roi joueur et sarcastique à souhait.

 

Et sans vraiment le comprendre, Tsukishima baissa les yeux et se mit tout de même à rire. Il aurait pu s'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était mais il avait choisi d'en rigoler. Il n'était ni sarcastique, ni moqueur .. ce rire était sincère et à l'entente de ce son, Kuroo releva légèrement la tête dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Toutefois, ça lui faisait plaisir de l'entendre.

 

**« Non .. Pardon … mais »** Le blondinet tenta de se calmer mais à peine avait-il réussi qu'il reprit de plus belle. Kuroo ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans le fait de le voir apeuré comme ça mais ça amusait drôlement Tsukishima. **« Je ne ..,** commença Kei entre deux rires, **Je ne me moque pas de toi mais à te voir sursauter pour un coup de tonnerre alors que tu joues les « gros durs » en permanence .. Excuse-moi mais je trouve cela très risible .. »** Et à nouveau, il repartit dans son fou rire.

 

Visiblement énervé (ou bien blessé) par la remarque, Kuroo plissa les yeux et grogna un **« Ce n'est pas du tout drôle, Tsukishima ! »** tout en donnant un petit coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule du plus jeune des deux afin que celui-ci cesse de rire comme il le faisait si bien. Puis il rajouta un **« Et puis, j'ai juste été surpris ! Je n'ai pas du tout p- »** avant de se faire couper la parole par un nouveau craquement qui le fit davatantage se cramponner à Tsukki. Un vrai chaton qui essayait de se cacher dans le cou de son maître.

 

**« Tu disais ? »** commenta Tsukki, un sourcil relevé, après en avoir enfin repris son calme (et surtout sa respiration). A cela, le blondinet crût voir une très légère teinte rosée sur les joues de Kuroo qui trahissait complètement sa « honte » à avoir peur de la tempête qui s'abattait dehors. Et même si il ne voulait pas y penser, le mot « mignon » s'incrusta une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit de Tsukishima. Il en secoua la tête pour le chasser puis il se racla la gorge : **« Hum .. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à passer ma soirée dans l'entrée alors si .. tu pouvais bouger, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup »**

 

Kuroo arqua à nouveau l'un de ses sourcils de la même couleur que ses cheveux puis il réalisa soudainement dans quelle situation il se trouvait mais surtout dans quelle position ils étaient. Sa marque de fabrique refit progressivement surface sur ses lèvres, et bien que son corps tremblait légèrement, il exprima un très fier : **« Mais je me trouve très bien ici.**

 

**\- Tu essaies d'être fort là, n'est-ce pas ? »** se moqua affreusement Tsukishima, l'air sournois et hautain, ce qui coupa nette la vaine tentative de flirt de Tetsurou.

 

Il était vrai que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour Kuroo de jouer les dragueurs du dimanche ou même de jouer les « bonhommes » alors il s'excusa avant de se relever rapidement avant de tendre une main vers Tsukki pour l'aider à en faire autant (non mais un rapide coup d'oeil à ses muscles naissants qui se dévoilaient sous le maillot blanc devenu transparent à cause de la pluie). Ce dernier lui prit et le remercia avant de retirer ses chaussures pour les laisser dans l'entrée.

Par la suite, il invita Kuroo à se rendre dans le salon pendant qu'il monta à l'étage.

 

_

 

Seul au rez-de-chaussée, Kuroo en profita pour s'installer dans le coin droit du canapé qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Il observa l'endroit de gauche à droite avant de revenir précipitamment vers la gauche lorsque son regard rentra en contact avec un affreux éclair à travers la grande fenêtre, qui était un réalité une baie vitrée.

 

Il y avait quelques photos de famille encadrées et posées sur les divers meubles alors Tetsurou décida de jouer son petit curieux. Il se leva et se rapprocha de l'une d'entre elles. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit un « bébé » Tsukishima (il devait avoir cinq/six ans tout au plus) et en capta rapidement que Kei avait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Son nez ressemblait étrangement à celui de son père et un autre garçon se tenait près de lui. Son grand frère, probablement.

 

**« Tiens »** s'adressa Tsukishima à Kuroo lorsque celui-ci entra dans le salon, ce qui fit une fois de plus sursauter Tetsurou. Il en avait profité pour se changer également et en était revenu avec un maillot bleu nuit qui se marier très bien avec l'or de ses yeux. **« Je pense que tu seras un peu à l'étroit dedans mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer. Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain qui se trouve à l'étage. Première porte à droite.**

 

**\- C'est ton frère ? »** demanda presque timidement Kuroo à Tsukishima tout en prenant les vêtements que lui tendait le blondinet. Ce dernier lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête et Tetsurou fronça le nez en sentant qu'il était inutile de s'aventurer sur ce chemin glissant et en pente. Alors qu'il apprêtait à monter les quelques marches des escaliers, Tsukishima lui proposa un thé. Il hocha la tête à son tour à la proposition du grand blond puis il partit se changer.

 

 

Une fois dans la bonne pièce, il se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements pour mettre ceux de .. et bien, au fin fond de lui, il espérait que ces derniers appartiennent à Tsukishima .. en tout cas, ils avaient son odeur .. puis il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il portait un maillot bleu donc la petite étoile jaune faisait office de décoration et un pantalon de jogging un peu trop serré pour lui mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis, il n'était pas venu pour recevoir de nouveaux habits mais bien pour clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'avait pas fait 350km pour rien car comme l'avait étrangement bien dit Bokuto, il fallait dissiper le malentendu. Il souffla puis sourit à l'état de ses cheveux. C'était l'une des principales raisons de son amour pour la pluie : elle seule arrivait à dompter ses crins sur la tête. Bien sûr, il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour que ces petits capricieux redeviennent à nouveau un calvaire .. Maudits étaient-ils.

 

Il descendit avec les habits mouillés dans les mains et se sentit légèrement gêné lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Il chercha Tsukishima du regard et il le trouva debout dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le thé. **« Je .. Je ne savais pas où les mettre alors ..**  

 

**\- Oh. Oui ..,** répondit Tsukki tout en posant l'une des tasses sur la table derrière lui, **Donne. »**

 

Kuroo l'observa prendre les habits comme le parfait hôte qu'il était puis il le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea vers une pièce au fond du couloir. **« Je n'avais vu que l'entrée et un peu de ton salon la dernière f- »** Il ne pût finir sa phrase qu'un violent grondement le fit dérailler une nouvelle fois.

 

 

Soudainement, toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent et les deux adolescents en conclurent à une coupure de courant. Kuroo n'en était absolument pas rassuré et même si Kei en avait profité qu'il soit en haut pour fermer tous les volets du bas, le bruit était toujours présent.

 

**« Trouillard »** souffla Tsukishima à l'oreille du Noiraud , profitant ainsi du noir absolu pour lui faire peur à nouveau, et ce dernier tressaillit pour la unième fois de la journée. Pauvre Tetsurou.

 

Ses yeux de chat s'habituèrent rapidement à la pièce des plus sombres et il en distingua le motif blanc sur le maillot de Kei, lui indiquant alors où ce dernier se trouvait. Une chose était sûre, à partir de maintenant (et si ils se parlaient encore dans l'avenir), cette histoire d'orage reviendrait plus d'une fois sur le tapis. Ça lui apprendra.

 

**« Ah ! »** Kuroo releva son bras pour se protéger les yeux lorsque le blond l'aveugla avec une lampe-torche qu'il venait juste de récupérer dans l'un des tiroirs de la maison.

 

**« Oops ! »** répondit très sarcastiquement Kei avant de baisser la fameuse lampe. On dirait bien qu'il n'en loupait pas une non plus. A croire que la Cible était devenu le Roi et inversement. Après un petit rire moqueur, il l'invita à se rendre dans la cuisine.

 

Et dans le cerveau de Kuroo (et très certainement dans celui de Tsukishima aussi), il réalisa une chose : Ils se trouvaient seuls dans une maison sans courant, au beau milieu d'une tempête. Non. Le Noiraud n'avait pas le droit de penser à cela maintenant. Il était venu pour parler et uniquement pour parler. Et puis … Voilà.

 

Un éclair illumina la pièce un quart de seconde mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour Kuroo pour constater que Tsukishima le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lui aussi, il cherchait très certainement des réponses alors Tetsurou décida de passer directement à l'attaque et tant pis si il ne l'écoutait pas. **« Tout d'abord, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser proprement, en face de toi, et ce pour tout. Ce sont ..,** il chercha ses mots tout en massant la nuque de sa main droite, la tête légèrement de profil, **des amis qui m'ont conseillé de venir après que je leur ai raconté que .. tu ne répondais à aucun de mes mails. Tu sais, je m'en suis fait pour toi et je me demandais comment tu allais .. Enfin, j'imagine que tu t'en fous mais je te le dis quand même »**

 

Tsukishima ne répondit rien à cela et il ne tenta même pas de fuir le regard quelque peu insistant du Noir quand celui-ci daignait le faire car il n'avait rien de dérangeant. Au contraire, il était .. rassurant. Et bien qu'il ne faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance au Chat (le pouvait-il vraiment ? ), ses iris marron semblaient sincères alors le blondinet l'écouta sans sourciller ni même de le couper avec une petite remarque bien sentie. Non, il l'écoutait juste.

 

**« Lorsque Yaku m'a annoncé que tu étais malade, ce jour-là, je me suis senti responsable de toi et puis de toutes manières, je l'étais vu que tu logeais chez moi. J'ai profité de la pause de midi pour venir te voir mais comme la porte était fermée, je m'étais dit que l'infirmière était partie mangé sauf que .. j'ai entendu un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Tu sais en tant que Roi, on a certain privilège et** **celui de détenir toutes les clés du lycée en est un alors j'ai fouillé dans mon sac pour récupérer cette satanée clef et c'est là que .. »**

 

Kuroo grimaça en pensant à la suite de son récit et il se massa davantage sa nuque au point de sentir de la chaleur au niveau de celle-ci. Il décida toutefois d'arrêter puis il la posa sur la table. Tsukishima, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils car il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce début d'histoire. Ça n'expliquait en rien son innocence, bien au contraire.

 

**« J'ai vu ce sale type. Et .. Enfin, dis-toi que je suis arrivé pile au bon moment.** Cela ne se voyait pas aux yeux de Kei mais Tetsurou rougissait très clairement. Une rougeur due à la gêne de raconter cela. **Alors oui, il est vrai que lorsque tu t'es réveillé, j'étais effectivement à tes côtés mais je n'en étais pas le responsable pour autant.. »**

 

Le blondinet ne sût comment réagir à cette révélation. Une seule question lui vint alors en tête : **« Si tout ce que tu me racontes est vrai, qu'as-tu fait pour .. l'autre ? »**

 

A son tour, ce fût à Kuroo d'être surpris. Le croyait-il au moins ? Vu le début de sa phrase, c'était peu probable. **« On l'a vite rattrapé et je peux te garantir que le lendemain même, il a passé la plus mauvaise journée de sa vie ! »** Il en avait le poing serré en repensant à cela puis il reprit son récit car, non, il en avait pas vraiment terminé. « **Je sens une certaine réticence à me croire, non ? Mais tu sais, Tsukki, je peux être tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai moi-même des limites. Et je peux même te dire que tu trompes grandement sur mon compte. Alors oui, j'ai beau t'avoir un peu cherché ..,** au regard de Tsukishima, Kuroo se reprit immédiatement, **Oui, bon, beaucoup cherché .. ; Je n'aurai pas été capable de faire cela parce que .. et bien parce que ! C'est vrai aussi que je t'ai « sauté » dessus plus d'une fois mais je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. J'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu malsain et complètement stupide mais un jeu quand même »**

 

Et Kuroo se tût.

 

Tsukishima resta étrangement stoïque après ce petit monologue de son invité. Et les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête : Si Kuroo ne disait pas la vérité, pourquoi en avoir fait le voyage jusqu'ici ? Tokyo n'était pas la porte à côté, il en savait quelque chose maintenant. A quoi ça lui servirait de lui mentir, huh ? C'était vrai mais ce n'était pas comme si des explications (qui amenaient son lot de question également ! ) et quelques excuses allait changer quoique ce soit vis-à-vis de son ressenti envers Tetsurou (du moins pour cette histoire).

 

En réalité, il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Tsukishima s'en était simplement senti trahi. Trahi parce qu'il faisait que très rarement confiance aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et justement avec Kuroo, malgré le fait que ce dernier aie joué avec lui, il était en train d'en développer une.

 

Et un nouveau silence s'abattait entre les deux jeunes. Un silence bientôt éclairé par les lumières de la maison. Ils levèrent les yeux par réflexe et Kuroo s'en sentit à moitié soulagé.. Il pouvait enfin jauger des réactions faciales de Tsukishima. C'était toujours ça de gagner.

 

**« Merci »** Kei ouvrit la bouche pour dire cela et le Noiraud ne savait pas si cela était pour lui ou bien pour le retour du courant. **« Je comprends maintenant mais .. ça ne change pas que je ressens pour toi, à savoir la détestation.**

 

**\- Wow Tsukki, c'est rude ! »** s'offusqua le plus âgé tout en posant une main sur le coeur pour montrer à quel point cela le blessait. Ou du moins, à quel point ses réactions étaient exagérées. **« Mais j'imagine que c'est normal après tout. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me tombes immédiatement dans les bras.**

 

**\- Pardon ?!**   S'étonna avec dégoût Tsukishima. **Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te tomber dans les bras ? Je ressemble à une héroïne de shojo pour toi ou bien, comment ça se passe ?**

 

**\- Tu ferais une très belle Sailor Moon, Tsukki !** Rigola Kuroo plus pour la réaction de Kei que pour sa remarque. **Tu en as déjà le nom ! -Oui pour information, elle s'appelle Usagi _Tsuki_ no- Et je pourrais être Luna -le destin mon cher Tsu-Ki, le destin-  vu que c'est un Chat Noir !**

 

**\- Très drôle Kuroo ! »** répondit sèchement Tsukishima avant de ranger la torche, qui ne servait plus à rien, dans le tiroir à objets utiles et de rouler des yeux sous la surprenante découverte que Kuroo était encore plus « dork » qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

 

Tetsurou tiqua au fait que Tsukishima l'ai encore appelé de cette manière. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela (tout le monde l'appelait comme ça sauf Kenma, Inuoka ou encore Bokuto) mais c'était par pur égoïsme de sa part. Il voulait tout simplement se sentir spécial aux yeux du grand blond aux traits fins qui se tenait devant lui. Et puis si Tsukishima l'appelait par son prénom, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient .. intimes et cela, Kuroo en rêvait plus ou moins tous les jours depuis leur rencontre. En avait-il réellement conscience ?

 

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Kuroo se leva de sa chaise puis il enlaça le blondinet par l'arrière, ce qui le fit sursauter. Le menton sur l'épaule droite, il glissa son regard un court instant vers la droite pour y voir un Tsukishima irrité, appréciant visiblement peu le contact, avant de lui susurrer ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille : **« Tsukki .. Tu sais très bien que je déteste lorsque tu me nommes ainsi.**

 

**\- Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle dans ce cas ? »** lui répondit-il tout en se retournant pour lui faire face, l'expression du visage toujours bloquée sur la case « irritation ».

 

Tetsurou en avait vite réagit en relevant sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse écraser le nez. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un petit séjour à l'hôpital et la journée en serait complète.

Par contre, Tsukishima en avait très mal évalué les distances et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne manquait plus que quelques centimètres - _millimètres_ \- pour que ces deux-là s'embrassent. Avoir la même taille posait un sacré problème. Les joues colorées en rouge, Kei recula rapidement la tête, le regard fuyant sur le côté. Et dire qu'il venait tout juste de lui dire de ne pas le prendre pour une héroïne de manga à l'eau-de-rose .. La honte.

 

**« Voyons Tsukki,** s'énerva légèrement l'adolescent aux yeux marron lorsque ces derniers captèrent la soudaine distance du blond. **Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller un petit instant ?!**

 

**\- Tu crois que ..,** railla le plus jeune tout en émettant un petit rire moqueur. Un petit rire qui ne trompait absolument personne. **Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas de ce b-**

 

**\- Oh arrête ! Tu es aussi « droit » qu'une boule de billard !,** lui coupa-t-il la parole tout en plissa les yeux. **Et je sais que tu en as envie également. C'est inscrit sur ton joli minois !**

 

**\- N'importe quoi ! »** s'emporta Tsukishima qui se sentait beaucoup plus acculé qu'autre chose.

 

Ce chat croyait-il tout savoir ? Comme si il avait envie de ce genre de contact ! Non. Et surtout pas avec lui.

Kuroo prenait clairement ses rêves pour la réalité car jamais Tsukishima n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pensé aux lèvres de l'aîné contre les siennes. Ni même de ses mains sur son corps fin. Encore moins à son corps bien foutu contre le sien et aux caresses qui le feraient - _faisaient_ \- frisonner.

Non, Tsukishima n'avait jamais imaginé Kuroo de cette manière. Pas plus qu'il n'avait souffert d'une subite fièvre lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec soi-même.

 

Si il devait en rester à l'image d'un shojo, Tsukishima dirait de Kuroo qu'il s’apparenterait très certainement aux ronces donc les épines seraient pointues à souhait. Des ronces qui l'envelopperaient et qui lui transperceraient de plus en plus le coeur au fil du temps qu'il en resterait prisonnier. Mais non. Tout cela était bien la réalité et aucun des deux n'étaient dans un fichu manga pour adolescentes.

 

**«** **Il n'y a aucun mal à l'admettre, Tsukishima »** répondit sincèrement Kuroo sans aucun artifice, que ce soit son éternel sourire ou encore un sourcil relevé. Il lui était tellement difficile d'être amoureux d'une personne aussi bornée que Tsukishima.

 

Kei secoua la tête puis il regarda son invité avec des pupilles plus ou moins haineuses. Il mit ses deux mains sur le torse de l'autre adolescent et le poussa pour se libérer de ses griffes de chat qui le retenaient « prisonnier » : **« Comment veux-tu que je ne te déteste pas en agissant de cette manière ?! Tu ne réfléchis pas assez ! »**

 

Tetsurou observa la ride du lion présente entre les deux sourcils de Tsukishima puis il tira la grimace. Le blondinet avait entièrement raison sur ce coup-ci car il se comportait vraiment comme un idiot. Son but premier n'était pas de le faire fuir mais plutôt de l'amener à lui et il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le grand blond de la sorte. Pourquoi faire un pas en avant quand la minute d'après, il faisait un grand bond en arrière ? Mais une sorte était certaine pour lui : Tsukishima ne faisait clairement pas jeu honnête. Que ce soit avec Kuroo ou avec lui-même.

 

**« Tiens .. L'orage est passé »**

_

 

Assis sur un coin de canapé, Tsukishima roula des yeux en accentuant le mouvement très grassement et pesta une nouvelle fois à l'information tombée, il y a tout juste quelques minutes de cela. Et bien sûr, ce fût un pauvre coussin sans défense qui prit (et bien sûr, il n'avait rien demandé à personne ..) La journée n'ayant pas été assez désastreuse comme cela pour Kei que ce monde en avait décidé de .. couper toutes les lignes de train pour le reste de la soirée. Et par conséquent, de loger Kuroo pour la nuit. _Quelle plaie !_

 

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »** rigola Tetsurou, amusé par les réactions du blondinet qui était bien évidemment à son encontre.

 

Et c'était comme cela que les deux adolescents en étaient réduit à regarder un film ensemble pour éviter le malaise d'un silence gênant. Un vieux film d'action qui ne passionnait ni le noir ni le blond mais donc les deux pairs d'yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de télévision. L'intrigue en était vraiment risible tellement que les acteurs jouaient comme des pieds mais bon, c'était mieux cela que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Toutefois, ça n'aurait certainement pas dérangé le tokyoïte qui observait son voisin de temps en temps et ce dernier trouva que le visage de profil de Tsukishima était tout aussi beau que sa vue de face. Son petit nez qui remontait que très légèrement et ce menton qu'il voulait bizarrement embrasser, sans parler de ses lèvres où le coin gauche l'appelait. Non, rien n'était à jeter en Kei.

 

**« Ce que tu peux être sérieux .. »** commenta-t-il alors qu'il tourna complètement la tête vers celle de son cadet. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit afin de le dérider un peu. A outres mesures, Kei ressemblait drôlement à Kenma. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il continuait à se parler de temps en temps par mail (et ça le rendait légèrement jaloux).

 

Ignoré par Tsukishima, ça ne l'étonnait même plus, il glissa -tel un chaton à la recherche de caresses- entre ses longues jambes fines. En effet, la position du blond dans le canapé en était parfaite pour cela. C'était comme si il l'invitait à le faire alors pourquoi allait-il se priver ? Kei avait le dos contre l'accoudoir de couleur crème, un pied à terre et le genou de l'autre jambe légèrement relevé, Kuroo en avait trouvé l'emplacement idée pour s'y installer. Et une fois bien calé sur sa « cible », il en profita pour poser sa tête contre le torse du jeune de quinze ans.

 

**« Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »** hurla soudainement Tsukishima, les sourcils tellement froncés que les plis du front se montrèrent aux yeux marron de son invité. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Quel lourd faisait-il par moment !

 

**«** **Tu le vois bien ! Je fais le chat. »** sourit Kuroo tout en écoutant le rythme cardiaque soutenu du blondinet. Il était maintenant sûr pour Tetsurtou que Kei était troublé par sa présence autour de lui. Et dans cette situation, _sur_ lui. Mais en même temps, qui ne le serait pas ?

 

**«** **Tu ne retiens rien de ce que je te dis, c'est ça ? »** le questionna Tsukishima alors que Kuroo se tortilla pour y trouver une position bien plus confortable.

 

Kei se pinça les lèvres et serra l'un de ses poings. Le faisait-il exprès ou bien en avait-il aucune conscience ? Sans parler du concept d'espace personnel que lui échappait totalement. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui que Tsukishima allait mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kuroo ou pas. Une vraie plaie ouverte, ce matou aux crins aussi noirs que la nuit.

 

**«** **Oh oh. Tes battements te trahissent Tsu-Ki. Et puis .. Je ne fais rien de mal ou bien ..** , Kuroo posa son menton sur le torse de Tsukishima puis il leva les yeux pour croiser les iris dorées du blond, **serait-il possible que le Grand Tsukishima ait, à ce moment précis, des pensées plus qu'impures ? »**

 

Et bien avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, le blondinet plaqua sa main sur l'arrière du crâne du noir aux cheveux hirsutes afin de le remettre comme il était, l'oreille apposé contre son coeur. Un peu -beaucoup- pour éviter de répondre à cela car il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce que disait l'aîné. **« Bien. Reste comme ça si tu le souhaites.**

 

**\- Oooh. On ne le renie pas ! C'est bon à savoir ! »** se moqua allègrement Kuroo, son sourire qui s'étira de plus en plus.

 

**« Je ne vais pas toujours répondre à tes provocations. Maintenant tais-toi que je me concentre sur le film ! »**

 

-

 

Les images du films défilaient devant les yeux de Kuroo mais il n'y comprenait strictement rien à ces dernières et en même temps, il s'en fichait royalement. Cela pouvait être une série étrangère ou bien un drama complètement bidon que le résultat en serait le même. Il n'écoutait même pas les dialogues, il était bien plus concentré sur les battements réguliers du coeur de Kei, coeur qui semblait lui parler de temps à autre. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas réellement mais c'était comme écouter les ronronnements d'un chat. Au bout d'un moment, on croirait entendre des mots ou des phrases bien distinctement. Et bien, c'était pareil ici. Cela serait mentir de dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ici, non, la situation l'apaisait plus qu'autre chose.

 

Cependant, il sentit que son propre coeur s'emballa et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur celui du blondinet. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme ? N'éprouvait-il vraiment rien pour lui ? (Non sinon pourquoi aurait-il réagi de la sorte tout à l'heure ? ) Comment pouvait-il être aussi silencieux ? (En même temps, c'est un trait dominant de sa personnalité) N'était-il pas censé le détester ? Bien sûr que non, il ne détestait pas sinon il ne serait pas comme cela avec lui. Quel être borné.

Enfin, il pouvait bien penser cela, Kuroo aimait aussi cette partie de lui. Il aimait tout en Tsukishima (ou du moins toutes celles qu'il connaissait) … Un vrai romantique caché.

 

**« C'est nul .. »** souffla l'être plus pour lui-même que pour son invité. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre et il était hors de question pour Tsukishima de faire monter Kuroo dans sa chambre.

 

Kuroo se contenta simplement de lui répondre par un simple « mh » puis quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une main dans le dos. Un dos qui se faisait doucement caresser à l'aide du pouce, un geste inconscient très probablement. Un geste qui l'aidait certainement à garder son calme, il ne le savait pas mais celui-ci le fit frisonner. Comme une petite décharge électrique qui lui parcourait le corps tout entier et ce, en une demi-seconde. Dans l'esprit de Tetsurou, c'était comme si Kei abaissait quelques unes de ses barrières et qu'il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir quelque peu à lui. Il était peut-être temps que le blond fasse, lui aussi, quelques pas en avant.

 

 

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, le générique de fin défila sur l'écran , qui disparût très rapidement dans un fondu noir, mais aucun des adolescents présents dans le canapé en avaient eu le goût de bouger. Kuroo parce qu'il était trop bien installé pour en déplacer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul centimètre et Tsukki parce qu'il était .. trop bien endormi pour cela. Et le fait qu'il n'eût aucune réaction avait intrigué Tetsurou. Au point de se redresser légèrement pour une rapide vérification de ce qu'il en avait précédemment déduit.

Les yeux fermés et le visage plus que détendu, la bouille endormie de Kei lui fit avoir un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus du tout douter de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui (bien qu'il ne le faisait pas du tout) Kuroo en était complètement amoureux.

 

Il vérifia tout de même que celui-ci ne le fasse pas exprès (et pourquoi le faire exprès ? Ce n'était pas du genre du blond), lui retira ses lunettes qu'il mit sur la table basse puis il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres : **« Bonne nuit Moonshine »**

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Tsukishima ouvrit les yeux trois choses lui vinrent en tête.

 

Premièrement : Il s'était endormi. Cela n'était guère surprenant car il s'était levé tôt ce matin (ou du moins hier matin) et il était claqué.

 

Deuxièmement : La télé était encore allumée. Il n'avait pourtant pas (ou plus) l'habitude de s'endormir comme cela dans le canapé, même si ce dernier était confortable.

 

Et troisièmement, et non des moindres : Comment et pourquoi Kuroo était-il endormi sur lui ? Il n'était pas léger, le p'tit père.

 

Il souffla puis il posa ses index et majeur sur les tempes afin de les masser avant de réaliser qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes. Il fronça les sourcils et en déduisit que ce fût l'oeuvre de ce tokyoïte tranquillement bien installé. Il abaissa la tête par résignation puis il tendit une main vers la table basse pour y récupérer les verres, les remit sur son nez et observa le visage paisible de Tetsurou. _Au moins, j'ai la paix_ pensa-t-il avant de relever les yeux à moitié endormi qu'il plissa pour regarder vers la pendule accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine et donc les aiguilles indiquaient 4h06. D'accord.

Il se rendit vite à l'évidence que depuis 22h30 environ, les deux adolescents s'étaient assoupi dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, tel un couple. _Quelle horreur!_ Songea-t-il rapidement avant d'avoir la désagréable sensation d'une fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles, celles-ci totalement rouges : _Qu'y a-t-il de plus embarrassant que cela ?_

 

Et malgré cette pensée, il n'avait pu résister à glisser quelques uns de ses doigts dans l'indomptable chevelure noire qui avait mystérieusement repris sa forme initiale. (Alors ce que disait Hinata était vrai ? Les cheveux de Kuroo étaient vraiment habités?!) Kei secoua la tête puis il se résolut à se lever car soixante-quinze kilos, ça pesait. Et puis, il n'allait pas rester comme cela jusque le lendemain matin (ou plutôt dans quelques heures) tout de même, ses membres s'en étaient retrouvés engourdi.

 

Il prit un moment pour que ses jambes se débarrassent des fourmis qui s'y étaient logées puis il se décida à se déplacer petit à petit pour ne pas réveiller ce joli minois endormi. Il stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'un léger grognement se fît entendre puis sentant que la « voie » était de nouveau libre, il s'extirpa enfin de cette emprise « involontaire » avant de souffler, hocher la tête pour lui-même et de grimacer. Il grimaça car en le voyant comme cela, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser comme ça alors il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la voisine. Et même pas une minute après, il en revint avec un oreiller et une couverture de couleur rouge.

 

Il émit un petit rire lorsqu'il vit que Tetsurou s'était inconsciemment bien remis en place : **« Pire qu'un chat »** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille tout en le couvrant puis de l'abandonner par la suite pour y retrouver son lit.

 

Une fois déshabillé, Tsukishima s'allongea sur son promis bien douillet puis il observa le plafond blanc donc les faibles rayons de la Lune, qui passaient entre les interstices du volet en bois, lui donna une couleur bleutée. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire mais en tout cas, il le faisait. L'index parcourant la lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion, il s'endormit avec une étrange sensation sur celle-ci.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explication du titre : Le "Valet de Trèfle" représente un jeune homme brun célibataire. Et le "Huit de Coeur" : un jeune homme blond (qui attire le "consultant" (dans le tirage des cartes)). De plus celle-ci évoque un rapprochement entre deux personnes ..
> 
> C'est beau, c'est mignon. C'est du fluff intégral mais qu'est-ce que je peux adorer l'idée de savoir Tsukishima aussi .. "tactile" lorsqu'il baisse sa garde !
> 
> Et ENFIN, un petit bisou. On peut aller fêter ça :')
> 
> (Aaah Kuroo et les animes .. On y reviendra !)
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que tout cela vous a plu. Au prochain épisode.


	11. Bataille

Neuf heures sonna lorsque Tsukishima, debout dans la cuisine pour y préparer le petit-déjeuner, vit la moitié du corps de Kuroo émergé du canapé. Ce dernier étira les bras tout en baillant bruyamment, ce qui fit rouler les yeux dorés de Kei, puis il tourna la tête vers le blond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres : **« Bonjour Tsukki ! »** puis il huma l'air tel une bête curieuse **« Mmmh ça sent bon ! Que nous prépares-tu ?**

 

**\- Bonjour,** lui répondit-il d'une petite voix tandis qu'il versa du jus d'orange dans son verre avant d'en boire une petite gorgée et de répondre à sa question, **Du** ** **tamago kake gohan***** **,** **rien de bien particulier. Et sinon, tu as bien dormi ? »**

 

Kuroo frotta l'un de ses yeux puis il constata qu'une fine couverture lui recouvrit les jambes. A la question de Tsukishima, il plissa les yeux ainsi que le nez. Cela voulait-il dire que le Grand Blond l'avait sauvagement abandonné durant la nuit ? Quelle audace de sa part ! **« Mon matelas était confortable mais à première vue, celui-ci a décidé de quitter le lit durant la nuit »** Tetsurou afficha un air plus que déçu sur le visage mais Kei en sourir légèrement. De la remarque et non de la certaine déception de Kuroo parce que bon, il se faisait un peu traité de meuble actuellement.

 

**« Le matelas n'y pouvait rien si son occupant était bien trop lourd pour lui »** Son sourire s'étira sur le rebord du verre puis il leva légèrement les yeux pour y observer un Kuroo quelque peu outré.

 

**« Wow. Tu as l'attaque matinale Tsukki, tu me blesses ! Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi «** _ **mauvais**_ **» .. »** (Et en réfléchissant bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé à deux et ce dès le matin)

 

Tsukishima secoua la tête aux dires de son invité puis il posa son verre sur la table. « **Tes affaires sont sèches »** avertit-il juste avant de lui dire que la salle de bains était libre et de lui servir un jus d'orange.

 

Kuroo hocha la sienne, le remercia puis vint le rejoindre, le tee-shirt froissé et légèrement remonté (Tsukki en eût les yeux baladeurs un millième de seconde ..) Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de la table orné d'une bouteille de lait, d'une de jus d'orange, de quelques produits typiquement japonais ainsi que deux bols de couleur blanche en plus des deux verres. Rien de bien extravagant.

 

Le plus âgé posa l'un de ses coudes sur le rebord de celle-ci, la main sur la joue, puis il regarda Tsukishima s'activer devant lui. Il pensait très certainement que ce dernier était beau dès le matin, avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et son visage quelque peu endormi et très naturel. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il décida de raconter son rêve de la nuit, songe donc Kei en était le principal acteur bien évidemment. **« Et toi ? As-tu rêvé de moi ? Je suis bien curieux de le savoir. »** lui posa-t-il par la suite avec un sourire des plus charmants.

 

**« Je ne m'en rappelle pas »** lui répondit le blondinet tout en essayant de garder son calme au maximum. Car la question l'avait subitement fait repenser aux stupides images de cette nuit, images qui le mettaient bien plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Images qu'il garderait que pour lui parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui de révéler que, petit un : oui, il avait bien rêvé de lui et que petit deux : … Non clairement, ce n'était pas du tout envisageable de le raconter. Et ses joues se mirent à rosir. Diable qu'il lui fera découvrir toutes sortes de choses, ce vilain chat.

 

_

 

Il était dans les environs de midi lorsque Tsukishima et Kuroo sortirent de la maison du premier pour accompagner le second à la gare, le service s'étant remis en marche depuis quelques heures maintenant. Le soleil brillait au plus haut dans le ciel et les deux jeunes décidèrent de traverser le parc pour deux raisons. La première car c'était le chemin le plus rapide (même si il avait du temps devant eux, ils y étaient pris large juste au cas où ..) et la seconde parce que celui-ci accueillait de grands arbres tout du long de l'allée principale. Des grands arbres qui leur procuraient de l'ombre, bien plus que demandé sous cette chaleur écrasante.

 

Plusieurs personnes se doraient la pilule sur les pelouses bien vertes tandis que certaines étaient blotties contre un arbre, un livre à la main ou tout simplement accompagné de leur partenaire. L'air sentait bon les fleurs de couleur autour d'eux, les abeilles bourdonnaient de temps à autre et les papillons virevoltaient dans le ciel : oui, l'été était bel et présent.

 

Arrivant à mi-parcours de celui-ci, le portable de Tetsurou sonna et à la reconnaissance de la « musique » -qui s'apparentait bien plus à un hululement de chouette qu'autre chose- il se dépêcha de le sortir de la poche et d'y répondre sans plus tarder. Il leva l'index vers Tsukishima pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne serait pas long puis le blond écarquillant les yeux à la première phrase de ce dernier, un très beau _« oya, oya, oya »_ sorti de nul part. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment très bizarre comme être vivant.

 

Il s'écarta pour ne pas écouter la conversation car ça ne lui intéressait absolument pas puis quand Kuroo raccrocha un bon dix minutes plus tard, il glissa son téléphone dans l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment puis il s'approcha de Tsukishima, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça ne signifiait absolument rien de bon pour lui .. Qu'allait-il encore bien pouvoir lui dire ou lui faire ? « **Mh,** commença Kuroo, **ça te dirait de venir à .. une semaine de « festivités » avec moi ?**

 

**-** **Une .. Pardon ?! »** répondit Kei qui avait peur de comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier.

 

**«** **Oui. Le lycée de deux de mes amis organisent, dans quinze jours, une semaine entière dédiée aux soirées .. Bon, je te le dis tout de suite, c'est un peu comme le** _ **Spring Break**_ **aux Etats-Unis, histoire de se décompresser entre les examens, cours et tout le reste .. Alors ça te tente ? »** expliqua Kuroo non sans une certaine excitation face à la nouvelle. (Et il pensa que cela faisait peut-être parti du fameux plan du BokuAka ..)

 

Et Tsukishima grimaça à l'invitation. Il savait bien ce qu'était le _Spring Break_ et il ne se voyait absolument pas dans ce genre de fêtes-ci, et encore moins pendant une semaine entière. Kuroo voulait-il le tuer ou bien ? Et d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas oublié un petit détail qui avait sa grande importance ? Parce que ce n'était pas du tout le cas du blondinet (qui pensait décidément à tout ou presque) .. **« Tu sais que je n'ai que quinze ans, non ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas toi qui disait que c'était dangereux pour m-**

 

**\- D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas toi qui m'avait répondu que tu n'étais plus un gamin à cet âge ? »** clama Kuroo très fier de sa répartie.

 

Touché.

 

_

 

La gare était encore plus bondée que d'habitude en ce dimanche ensoleillé et Tsukishima fulmina. Bon Dieu qu'il pouvait détester la foule. Quelle idée avait-il eut d'accompagner ce stupide chat jusqu'ici? Une fois dans le grand hall, il regarda l'écran des trains au départ puis lorsqu'il vit celui de Tetsurou, il mémorisa le numéro de la voie et le guida jusque celle-ci.

Le bâtiment n'était pas très grand mais pour celui qui ne le connaissait pas ou très peu, il ressemblait très certainement à un labyrinthe géant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à se faufiler à travers la foule pour se frayer un chemin (qui avait-il de plus énervant qu'un petit groupe de personnes qui parlait de bouts de gras en plein milieu du passage ? Rien. Absolument rien. Ceci était le comble de l'énervement ! Quelque chose qui nous avait fait sortir la veine du front de Tsukishima et donc son « malheur » avait bien fait rire Kuroo), les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sur le bon quai. Un quai donc le blondinet ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure à attendre pour Tetsurou alors Kei décida de s'en aller, il lui était inutile qu'il reste jusqu'à son départ. Sa mission d'accompagnement était finie. **« Bon et bien, je vais m'en aller. Fais un bon voyage. »** informa Tsukishima avant de finir sa phrase par un **« salut »** et de tourner les talons pour partir. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait faire mais évidemment, l'aîné aux yeux marron le rattrapa par le poignet.

 

**« Attends .. »** Tsukishima fronça les sourcils puis il vit un Kuroo encore plus embarrassé qu'avant, sa main sur la nuque. Ce denier lui lâcha le poignet puis Kei resta debout devant lui, à attendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, le sourcil gauche relevé. **« Je .. J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes pendant cette semaine parce que je .. On est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi,** à cela Kei inclina la tête sur le côté comme pour lui dire _« tu l'as dit »_ , **et j'aimerai que l'on recommence tout depuis le début. Alors voilà, je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou et j'aimerai vraiment te connaître davantage.. Et toi ? »** Kuroo détourna la tête afin de fuir le regard un peu trop .. questionneur de Kei puis il aperçut que son train entrer en gare. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement quitter Tsukishima mais il lui était incapable de rester davantage avec lui. **« Réfléchis-y d'accord ? Autant pour ça que pour l'invitation .. »**

 

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil puis il souffla faiblement. Kuroo avait l'air d'être de bonne foi et surtout, il cherchait certainement à se faire encore plus pardonner (alors que très franchement, il l'était déjà à presque 100%) alors sous la surprise générale -car il n'avait pas du tout prévu cela- il lui répondit : **«Tsu-** **Tsu** **kishima Kei .. Et oui,** **je ..** **j'y réfléchirai. »**

 

Finalement, il quitta la gare après en avoir attendu le départ de Tetsurou.

 

A peine sorti de celle-ci, il se vida complètement en soupirant très longuement. Que s'était-il passé ? Plus exactement : Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

 

Ces sentiments ..

 

_Ses_ sentiments ..

 

Kei se sentait aimé mais il ne pouvait pas simplement y croire. Ça lui trottait depuis le début mais pour lui c'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment un type comme Kuroo Tetsurou pouvait-il être amoureux d'un type comme _lui_  ? Enfin pas nécessairement d'en être amoureux mais du moins d'en éprouver de forts sentiments. Tetsurou pouvait avoir bien mieux que _lui_ , Tsukishima Kei. Un être qui pourrait avoir la capacité de l'aimer à sa juste valeur parce qu'il méritait bien mieux que _lui_. Par exemple .. Yamaguchi ou encore Kenma, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Il le comprenait lui au moins, Kei était très loin de cela. Et puis pour Tadashi, oui, il lui serait clairement mieux ..

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Kei ..



 

Tes parents doivent beaucoup t'aimer pour t'avoir appelé « Luciole » (et ça explique bien des choses .. C'est mignon ! )

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : ça suffit



 

Tais-toi. Je vais commencer à le regretter si tu continues.

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Tsukki !



 

Je le savais d'avance sauf que je me suis toujours demandé si on le prononçait comme « Hotaru » ou comme « Kei » mais je préfère de très loin « Kei », ma petite Luciole.

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : C'est définitif



 

Je te bloque si tu oses encore m'appeler « Luciole » !

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Tsukki !!



 

TSUKKIIIII ! Ce que tu peux être méchant !

 

 

Oui, Tadashi serait bien mieux .. Alors pourquoi cela le mettait-il en colère ? Pourquoi la jalousie pointait-elle le bout de son nez ? Pourquoi en avait-il mal au coeur à l'évocation de cette idée ?

 

* * *

 

A peine avait-il pensé au loup que Tsukishima en vit la queue. A ses côtés, Yamaguchi parût surpris de trouver son meilleur ami, seul dans les rues de Sendai, un dimanche midi. Un dimanche de vacances en plus de cela. Certes, il était vrai que le blondinet avait sa vie et qu'il ne la passait pas en permanence avec lui mais tout de même, c'était à souligner, surtout quand Yamaguchi savait que Tsukishima avait eu un invité surprise dans la journée d'hier. Et comme il en était particulièrement curieux -et très inquiet, il fallait le dire- il profita de l'heure pour « inviter » le grand blond à manger au Subway du coin.

 

**« Alors,** commença le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur après s'être installé à l'une des tables de libre, **Comment ça s'est passé hier avec** _ **Bidule**_ **?**

 

**\- Bien. »** répondit Kei tout en roulant des yeux au « surnom » de Kuroo mais sans rien rajouter de plus. Dans le genre évasif, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire de mieux. Et puis bon, c'était Tsukishima et ce n'était pas le type le plus causant de la Terre même avec son ami d'enfance.

 

**« Mais encore ? »** reprit Yamaguchi, bien décidé à ne rien laisser passer cette fois-ci. Parce que mine de rien, il le connaissait bien ce fan de dinosaures et de gâteaux aux fraises. Et surtout parce qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de se prendre un mur haut d'un mètre presque quatre-vingt-dix lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose dans la vie de ce mur. En particulier lorsque c'était « important ».

 

Kei tourna la tête vers son ami puis il haussa les épaules. Car lui aussi était bien décidé à ne rien laisser passer. En tout cas, certainement pas les mots entre ses lèvres. Et ce comportement excéda l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns verdâtre : **« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis rien ?**

 

**\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider à ce que je sache »** concéda calmement Tsukishima malgré un petit haussement de sourcil au ton énervé employé par Tadashi. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il le voyait de cette manière.

 

**« Justement ! »** s'énerva pour de bon le jeune Scorpion. Et Tsukishima écarquilla les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de réaliser que plusieurs personnes les regarder à cause de l'éclat de voix de son ami. Ce dernier avait certainement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public.

 

Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et quand Yamaguchi capta à son tour que des pairs d'yeux le fixer, ses oreilles commencèrent à rougir, sans parler de ses tâches de rousseur qui ressortaient encore plus sous le rose de ses joues. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami mais ce dernier étira ses fines lèvres en un léger rictus. Il fût accompagner par un petit son moqueur (ou bien de fierté ..) car il pensa immédiatement que Tadashi avait étrangement mûri en quelques semaines de temps. En tout cas, bien plus que lui. C'était certainement « l'effet Lycée » puis il secoua doucement la tête : **« D'accord, j'ai compris. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial à part le fait qu'il est resté chez moi cette nuit .. A cause de-**

 

**\- Pardon ?! »** s'étrangla Yamaguchi, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Kei de finir son explication, avec le morceau de pain qu'il venait juste de croquer. Tsukishima, un tantinet effrayé, lui donna rapidement la timbale posée en face de lui puis Tadashi la prit rapidement de ses mains avant d'en boire tout le contenu en moins d'une seconde. Il termina par un « aaah » libérateur avant d'adresser un regard noir à son ami qui se trouvait assis en face de lui : **« Comment ça, il est resté chez toi ? Et après tu me racontes que tu le détestes ? On n'invite pas des personnes que l'on est censé détester à passer la nuit chez soi !**

 

**\- A cause de l'orage, toutes les lignes de train ont été coupé, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser à la rue, si ? »** répliqua Kei, d'un air beaucoup plus calme que celui de son ami.

 

**« Il n'avait qu'à se payer une nuit d'hôtel dans l'un des établissements du Centre-Ville ! »** rétorqua Tadashi, la mâchoire qui commençait à se crisper.

 

Tsukishima afficha un visage plus que surpris et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il lui était rare de se faire sermonner par son ami d'enfance (pour ne pas dire « jamais ») mais il ne lui donna pas tort dans son raisonnement. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait eu aucune obligation vis-à-vis de Kuroo de l'héberger cette nuit. Et .. Par ailleurs, l'avait-il vraiment détesté pour commencer ? Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire, non ? Il l'avait traîné de force dans la Capitale, il lui avait fait subir certaines choses (bon .. pouvait-il vraiment prendre en compte cela lorsque l'on savait que la provocation était l'un des passe-temps favoris de Kuroo ? Et puis, il lui avait dit hier soir que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ..), il ne lui faisait pas confiance (vraiment ? ) mais le détestait-il pour autant ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question parce que dans sa tête, c'était un fait établi. Mais, à la vue des dernières vingt-quatre heures, pouvait-il encore dire cela ? Ce n'était ni un ami, ni un ennemi alors qui était-il ?

 

Il appréciait Yamaguchi et ce depuis quelques années. Une amitié qui s'était construite par une habitude de rester ensemble au collège mais aussi parce que Tadashi ne demandait rien à Tsukishima (en théorie), un respect mutuel de leur espace personnel.

 

Hinata et Kageyama l'amusaient beaucoup plus qu'autre chose et si ces deux « idiots » -comme il pouvait si souvent le dire et le penser- pouvaient lui permettre d'approfondir son sarcasme, ce n'était pas plus mal. (Oui, il considérait bel et bien Tobio et Shoyo comme ses amis mais non, il ne l'avouerait jamais .. Ô grand jamais !)

 

Il respectait Sugawara et Daichi tout autant qu'il ne le faisait pas avec Tanaka ou Nishinoya (d'ailleurs, il soupçonnait le petit Valet d'avoir des penchants sadiques .. à force de le frapper comme il le faisait de temps à autre. Et même qu'un jour, il était revenu du lycée avec une belle trace de main dans le dos .. Petit mais grande force ! (et grande gueule mais ça, c'était une autre histoire)). Enfin eux deux, c'était juste parce que Tsukishima les prenait pour des «abrutis finis ».

 

Il aimait ses parents et dans une certaine mesure, son frère. Et il pouvait même rajouter que la présence de Kenma ou de Yaku ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, les deux adolescents étant assez facile à vivre pour Kei. Mais qu'en était-il pour Kuroo ?

 

Comment en était-il arrivé à cette réflexion pour commencer ? **« Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Tadashi »**

 

Yamaguchi fût interloquer. Non pas sur le fait que Tsukishima évitait complètement le sujet mais plus pour le fait que Kei aie utilisé son prénom pour lui répondre. En presque dix ans d'amitié (bon, un peu moins mais ce n'était qu'un détail), il ne l'avait que peu souvent employé. Très souvent par « Yamaguchi » (comme pour les 99 % des gens) ou de temps en temps « Yams » ou « Yama » mais rarement « Tadashi ». **« Tadashi,** répéta doucement l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur, **A quel point es-tu perturbé par ce type pour m'appeler de cette manière ?**

 

**\- Je ne suis pas du tout perturbé par « ce mec » comme tu le dis si bien. »** répondit calmement Tsukishima. Ou du moins le plus calmement possible .. ce qui n'était pas vraiment une masse à faire. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre son rythme cardiaque.

 

**« Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors pourquoi tu évites systématiquement le sujet ? »** Cette question fit développer quelques rides sur le front du blond. **« Je veux bien que tu essaies d'oublier certaines choses mais même avant ton retour, dès que l'on commençait à te parler de lui, tu te défilais.**

 

**\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter, tout simplement. Et puis, depuis quand tu te la joues psychologue ? »** railla Kei. Il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise comme si des ronces l'encerclaient (les fameuses ronces ! ) et n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Yamaguchi le lisait aussi bien. Ou bien était-ce lui qui en devenait plus lisible ? Et acculé, il se défendait maintenant avec son arme préférée : le sarcasme.

 

Il n'était jamais bon de flirter comme cela avec ses propres limites. Même pour le grand blond qu'était Tsukishima Kei.

 

Yamaguchi semblait blessé par cette remarque mais d'un autre côté, une aura noirâtre fit son apparition autour de lui. Il avait comme une folle envie de meurtre à cet instant précis. Il était pourtant plus du genre à régler les conflits par de la discussion plutôt que par le coups mais son sang bouillonnait tellement qu'il en serra le poing en-dessous de la table **« Tu sais quoi ?** Réussit-il finalement à dire, **Je m'en fous. »**

 

Tsukishima inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté tel un bébé corbeau qui voyait une chose inconnue devant lui et qui cherchait ce que cela pouvait être. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas venu venir celle-là. Puis Yamaguchi reprit : **« Tu es une véritable plaie lorsque tu es ainsi ..**

 

**\- Ainsi ? »** répéta Kei en ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de Tadashi en utilisant ce mot. A quoi cela pouvait-il se rapporter ? Il n'y avait pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir.

 

L'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur souffla, autant par résignation que par une certaine exaspération. Puis il se mit à rire devant un Tsukishima complètement perdu, pensant que son ami devenait fou (ou bien qui l'était déjà d'avance) : **« Je ne suis peut-être fou .. -oh ça ne sert à rien de le nier, je sais bien que tu penses cela, c'est ancré sur ton visage- mais au moins, je ne suis pas aveugle !**

 

**\- Ave-**

 

**\- Oh putain Tsukki ! A quel moment as-tu décidé d'être aussi con ?! Même Hinata a compris sa situation avec toi ! »**

 

Trois choses découlèrent de cette interruption soudaine de Yamaguchi Fucking Tadashi :

 

Petit un – Il s'était fait coupé la parole par Yamaguchi !

Petit deux – Il s'était fait insulté par ce même Yamaguchi !

Petit trois – Que venait foutre Hinata et sa « situation » dans la conversation ?!

 

Sans oublier le petit quatre qui résumait le choc subit par le grand blond : **« Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi classe, Yamaguchi ? »**

 

* * *

 

Kuroo sortit de la douche puis il se plaça devant le miroir pour se laver les dents. Il repensa à sa soirée d'hier ainsi qu'à sa matinée en compagnie de Kei et il en avait sourit bêtement avant de racracher le dentifrice présent dans sa bouche. Il resta un instant à contempler son incroyable tignasse, soufflant contre celle-ci, puis il quitta la salle de bain pour se rendre directement dans sa chambre.

 

La led de son téléphone clignota et dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce, il vérifia ses mails. Il en avait reçu quatre et Tetsurou pensa que c'était un homme très demandé. Oui, oui, il se flattait l'égo de temps à autre, ça ne faisait de mal à personne et surtout pas à lui.

 

Le premier fût envoyé par Akaashi qui lui demandait si tout s'était bien passé. Il lui répondit rapidement que «  _oui_  » et qu'il avait même passé la nuit chez Tsukishima.

 

Le deuxième venait de Bokuto qui lui demandait exactement la même chose en plus de «  _Alors, tu l'as invité ?_  », ce à quoi Kuroo répondit la même chose qu'à Keiji avec «  _Oui mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu pour ça_  » et qu'il espérait vraiment que le blond dise oui.

 

Kenma en avait adressé le troisième. Pour lui demander si il voulait venir demain avec lui pour acheter un des nouveaux jeux présents dans son magasin préféré. Il envoya un «  _oui_  » avec un smiley souriant puis il se mit à lire le quatrième.

 

Et ce fameux quatrième appartenait à un numéro inconnu et donc l'objet était un simple « bonsoir » mais Kuroo perçut immédiatement la froideur de celui-ci. Il ouvrit le message qui l'intriguait et il remarqua que celui-ci ne contenait qu'une seule question. Une proposition de rencontre pour être plus précis .. Mais de qui cela pouvait-il venir ? Après tout en trois semaines de temps, il avait rencontré pas mal de personne alors ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. Bien que, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il était très rare pour Kuroo de donner ses coordonnées.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Numéro Inconnu
  * Objet : Bonsoir !



 

Puis-je savoir qui tu es ?

 

 

La réponse de l'inconnu ne tarda pas à arriver et même si Bokuto lui avait répondu entre temps, il ouvrit le mail de la « personne masqué » qu'il avait surnommé « Tuxedo Mask » dans son répertoire. Un poil enfantin mais ça le faisait bien rire.

 

 

  * De : Tuxedo Mask
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Re : Bonsoir !



 

Le meilleur ami de Tsukishima. Alors peut-on se voir ?

 

 

« Tuxedo Mask » était un surnom qu'il avait choisi par pur hasard et Kuroo en rigola à celui-ci. Quelle ironie.

 

* * *

 

Après la houleuse discussion qui avait fait réalisé à Yamaguchi que Tsukishima éprouvait effectivement quelques sentiments amoureux envers Kuroo (pour ne pas dire « amoureux du Roi de Nekoma »), il en avait profité de l'absence de ce dernier -parti aux toilettes- pour y prendre son téléphone et d'en récupérer les coordonnées de celui-ci. Il l'avait soigneusement remis en place avant que son ami revienne puis ils en avaient quitté le Subway quelques minutes plus tard. Voilà comment Yamaguchi Tadashi s'était transformé en « Tuxedo Mask ».

 

 

  * De : Kuroo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Freckles ?



 

Tu dois être celui que j'ai vu hier, non ? Celui qui m'a tué sur place rien qu'avec ses yeux ? J'imagine que tu veux me voir pour me parler de Tsukishima … D'accord. Quand ça ?

 

 

A la lecture du mail, Yamaguchi ne perçut aucune animosité de la part de Kuroo. Au contraire, ce dernier semblait même conciliant .. très loin de l'image que Tadashi s'était forgé de lui. Comme quoi, les premières impressions n'étaient pas forcément les meilleurs ni les bonnes. Enfin, il était bien trop tôt pour se prononcer de la sorte. Et puis c'était quoi ce « Freckles » sorti de nul part ? Serait-il un mec qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des surnoms aux autres ?

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Kuroo
  * Objet : Freckles ?!



 

Oui et je m'appelle Yamaguchi au cas où tu l'aurai oublié ! (cf. Objet)

Ravi que tu sois d'accord. Disons mercredi midi à mi-chemin entre Tokyo et le Sendai. Ça te va ?

 

 

  * De : Kuroo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Freckles !



 

Je sais bien que tu t'appelles Yamaguchi mais je trouve que « Freckles » te va bien.

Et oui, ça ne va. Dois-je venir armé ?

 

 

Yamaguchi roula des yeux face à la question. Bien sûr que oui, il devait venir armé et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Après tout, c'était le « chien de garde » de Tsukishima comme il l'avait si bien dit hier après-midi et comme tout bon chien, il pouvait mordre et ce jusqu'à sang. Mais Tadashi ne pput s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un côté « grand enfant » ou « enfant » tout court et ça le rendait, malheureux pour l'adolescent aux tâches de rousseur, automatiquement bien plus sympathique .. ou complètement à l'ouest. Ou encore un mixte des deux. En un mot : Dork.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Kuroo
  * Objet : Freckles ..



 

Non .. Mais je tiens à te préciser une petite chose. Si tu oses faire souffrir Tsukki encore plus qu'il ne souffre, je n'hésiterai pas à venir personnellement à Tokyo pour te raser les tifs !

A mercredi.

 

 

Même si les cheveux de Kuroo étaient un véritable bordel, il y tenait beaucoup alors dès que la dernière phrase du mail (avant-dernière plutôt) apparût devant ses yeux, il en fût presque choqué de cette odieuse menace et posa immédiatement ses deux mains dessus comme pour protéger sa fabuleuse crinière noire. Il pouvait plaisanter de tout mais on ne touchait pas à ses cheveux, la prunelle de ses yeux. Pauvre tignasse.

 

A présent, le tokyoïte était sûr de deux choses. La première concernait Yamaguchi. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il fallait certainement éviter de le mettre en colère. Et la deuxième se portait plutôt du côté de son porte-monnaie. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir le remplir.

 

* * *

 

 

Légèrement énervé par la mini-dispute avec son ami, Tsukishima allait l'être encore plus lorsque Sorata se frotta contre sa jambe dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte d'entrée.

 

Sorata était un magnifique Persian qui ressemblait étrangement à Sugawara avec son poil légèrement grisé et de sa tâche de couleur noire juste en-dessous de son œil gauche. Et si Sorata était ici, cela voulait dire que son propriétaire l'était aussi. Propriétaire qui n'était autre que son frère venu passer une bonne semaine de vacances loin des habitations de la ville. Et Kei réalisa qu'à quelques heures près, Kuroo et Akiteru auraient pu se rencontrer .. Une image mentale plus qu'effrayante que le jeune blond chassa immédiatement de sa tête.

 

**« Tu peux venir chercher ce chat de malheur, s'il te plaît ? »** s'adressa-t-il à son frère et bien que celle-ci était une question, elle s'apparentait bien plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

 

**« Je n'y peux rien si il t'aime bien ..,** rigola Akiteru tout en passant sa tête par-delà l'encadrement de la porte de cuisine, **Tu as toujours été un aimant à chat .. »** rajouta-t-il par la suite sans se douter un seul instant que ce qu'il disait en plaisantant n'était que la stricte réalité sauf que le chat en question faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-sept de haut et qu'il pesait pas moins de soixante-quinze kilos. Un gros matou en somme. Sans compter le fait qu'il soit attirant même si Tsukishima ne se l'admettait pas. C'était ça d'avoir une tête faite de marbre. Ça ne cassait pas aussi facilement que ça.

 

Akiteru prit Sorata dans ses bras et Tsukishima en profita alors pour retirer ses chaussures et de les ranger convenablement dans l'entrée : **« Garde ta bête sauvage loin de moi.**

 

**\- Arrête .. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien aussi sinon il ne viendrait pas toujours à toi ! »** déclara le grand frère tout en grattouillant le dessous du menton du chat qui en ronronnait de plaisir.

 

Juste avant qu'il ne le fasse, Kei voulait lui répondre que c'était normal qu'il vienne toujours à lui, c'était juste pour l'embêter car les chats étaient le diable incarné mais il se contenta juste de répondre un **« Et ce bruit .. Insupportable »** avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour y prendre quelque chose à boire dans le frigo.

 

Akiteru déposa le chat à terre après lui avoir fait un gros poutous sur le front (Oui, oui, Akiteru était clairement gaga de son chat) puis il tenta de faire comprendre à ce dernier d'aller plus loin pour y faire ses petites affaires. Il regarda la boule de poils partir sur le canapé puis il rejoignit son frère. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et glissa légèrement dessus pour se rapprocher de Tsukishima qui se tenait de l'autre côté de celle-ci. **« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu sembles avoir grandi.**

 

**\- C'est possible. »** répondit simplement Kei en zappant complètement la question d'Akiteru concernant son humeur. Il n'allait ni bien, ni mal. Il allait, tout simplement.

 

**« Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois.. Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis au lycée ? »** le questionna-t-il à nouveau afin d'en savoir plus sur son petit frère.  Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il préféra se taire pour le moment et de passer sur un autre sujet. Pas sûr que celui-ci soit mieux que le précédent, mais ça, Aki ne pouvait pas le savoir.

 

**« Ils sont ennuyeux à mourir »** déclara Kei avant de remettre la bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo après s'en être servi un verre à lui ainsi qu'à son frère, sans que ce dernier ne lui ait rien demandé.

 

**« Merci,** répondit-il tout de même avant de boire le verre cul-sec et de poser celui-ci sur la table, **Tu ne changes pour ça, Kei.**

 

**\- Pourquoi devrais-je changer quoique ce soit ? »** arqua-t-il un sourcil tout en dirigeant son regard pile dans celui de son frère.

 

**« Ahah ! Oui, tu as raison ..** conclût Aki après un léger gloussement de sa part.   **Et sinon Tadashi va bien ? »** Au prénom de son meilleur ami, Kei grinça un peu des dents, la mâchoire qui se contracta un court instant mais qui n'échappa pas au blond plus foncé qui se tenait devant lui : **« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?**

 

**\- Non.**   mentit purement et simplement Tsukishima. **Rien de particulier.**

 

**\- Mh,** grimaça Aki qui était loin d'être dupe .. surtout au niveau des mensonges et puis bon, il connaissait tout de même son frère même si il ne se voyait plus trop souvent maintenant, **Si tu le dis .. Enfin, si tu veux parler .. sache que je suis là »**

 

Akiteru quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le salon et Kei fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un air pensif. Etait-il aussi lisible que ça en ce moment ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * De l'oeuf cru mélangé avec de la sauce soja que l'on verse sur un bol de riz
> 
> Yamaguchi ou le Comité de Protection de Tsukishima Kei (CPTK pour les intimes). (Ou comment j'aimerai le voir débarquer à Tokyo, une tondeuse à la main pour raser les cheveux de Kuroo .. Vision d'horreur, mes gens !)  
> Et voilà un petit nouveau dans la bande, j'ai nommé Akiteru ! Bien sûr !
> 
> Petite précision : J'ADORE les chats !
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	12. Un Pape, L'Amoureux, La Lune et Les Etoiles

En ce mercredi ensoleillé, il était dans les environs de midi lorsque Kuroo descendit de son train. Il scruta chaque visage des personnes qui attendaient et lorsqu'il reconnût Yamaguchi, assis sur un banc, il le rejoignit. Le jeune garçon se leva afin de l'accueillir et Tetsurou remarqua que son visage était loin d'être aussi paisible que dans ses souvenirs. Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais vu « paisible » plus que ça, non plus, en y réfléchissant bien. En même temps, il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas le « recevoir » les bras grand ouverts ni même chargés de cadeaux.

 

**« Mh .. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ça te dit que l'on aille manger ? »** proposa Kuroo en guise de bonjour et ce, avec le sourire. A cela, Yamaguchi grimaça mais son estomac donna au Noiraud une réponse des plus parlantes.

 

Les deux adolescents se rendirent donc dans le burger le plus proche et après avoir commandé au comptoir, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table de libre. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la situation était tout sauf confortable alors Kuroo brisa la glace : **« Cela fait combien de temps que tu connais Tsukishima ?**

 

**\- Six/Sept ans »** répondit-il en se sentant soulagé que ce silence disparaisse enfin entre les deux jeunes gens, les épaules qui se relâchèrent d'un coup.

 

**« Oh !** , s'enthousiasma Kuroo, **Comment était-il lorsqu'il était petit ? Je suis sûr qu'il était aussi mignon que maintenant !**

 

**\- Oui enfin,** Yamaguchi haussa un sourcil puis il se gratta la tempe de son index l'air un peu gêné, **euh .. certainement. On me posait souvent des questions sur lui .. Un peu comme tu le fais maintenant.**

 

**\- Ohoh ! Monsieur était déjà populaire en primaire ! »** rigola Tetsurou en imaginant un petit Tsukishima en train de rembarrer tout le monde avec son claquement de langue et petit air suffisant, comme il portait toujours sur le visage. Et de ce fait, il ignora totalement la fin de phrase de Yamaguchi.

 

**« Même encore aujourd'hui .. On m'arrête dans les couloirs du lycée (et même dans la rue) pour me demander x ou y choses sur Tsukki.. »** révéla Tadashi au passage avant de boire un peu de son coca comme si de rien n'était. Il se délecta légèrement de la réaction de l'adolescent en face de lui, un mélange de jalousie mais aussi de fierté **« D'ailleurs .. Si je voulais que l'on se voit, c'était pour te poser une question .. »** Tetsurou regarda Yamaguchi d'un air concerné puis il hocha la tête pour indiquer au plus jeune qu'il était prêt à entendre cette fameuse question.. même si il savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à cela depuis ces deux dernières nuits. Le meilleur ami de Tsukishima ne pouvait vouloir qu'une chose .. **« Et je ne veux pas de réponses évasives .. Est-ce que tu _aimes_ Tsukki ? »**

 

Kuroo n'eût même pas le besoin de demander ce que Freckles entendait par « aimer » car il en avait directement saisi la réelle signification. En même temps, il s'y était préparé et puis il était logique de la part du brun verdâtre de lui demander cela. Il se devait de savoir les réelles intentions de cet «inconnu » vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Tetsurou était loin d'être bête comme garçon. **« Oui »** répondit-il franchement et sans aucune hésitation dans la voix. Une réponse qui le libéra d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

 

**« Vraiment ?** , le questionna à nouveau Yamaguchi tout en haussant un sourcil, **Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais -et comme je ne te connais pas, je vais juste me baser sur ce que Tsukki a bien voulu me raconter- j'ai franchement du mal à te croire ..**

 

**\- Je comprends,** hocha-t-il la tête juste pour faire comprendre qu'il saisissait parfaitement ses dires, **et j'accepte le fait que tu ne me penses pas sincère, mais pour répondre à ton « vraiment ? », oui, je l'aime vraiment »** avoua Tetsurou donc le coeur était sur le point de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

 

Yamaguchi observa attentivement son interlocuteur de ses yeux sombres afin de savoir si ce dernier était vraiment sincère mais cela était difficile de jauger la chose lorsque l'on ne connaissait presque pas « l'ennemi » . Alors qu'il voulût lui répondre, Kuroo reprit : **« Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu ne connais pas .. Donc voilà, pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, je t'y répondrai alors que veux-tu savoir ? »**

 

Le plus jeune s'étonna de voir Kuroo prendre les devants comme cela mais au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. D'un côté, ça le soulageait d'un poids énorme et de l'autre, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de le connaître un peu plus. Kuroo Tetsurou n'était certainement pas un si mauvais garçon dans le fond .. d'ailleurs, l'était-il déjà d'avance ? **« Ce que tu voudras bien me dire.**

 

**\- D'accord »** répondit le Noiraud en ponctuant sa phrase par sa signature favorite : son sourire. Puis il reprit la discussion après en avoir souffler un bon coup. Yamaguchi écarquilla légèrement les yeux : Etait-il possible que Tetsurou soit aussi stressé que lui, il l'était ? Pourtant, il n'en donnais pas l'impression de l'être. Comme quoi .. Même les yeux pouvaient se tromper. **« Je m'appelle Kuroo Tetsurou et je suis né un 17 novembre et ce en pleine nuit. Je suis donc un fier Scorpion. Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis le Roi de Nekoma et je ne le suis que depuis avril dernier. J'ai moi-même été une cible pendant le dernier trimestre de ma première année et je n'en garde pas forcément un bon souvenir. Mes cheveux, donc tu les as odieusement menacés, sont comme ça depuis l'âge de sept ans environ et quoique je fasse, ils restent comme cela. Ça vient très certainement de mon habitude de sommeil qui consiste à dormir sur l'estomac et ce, dans le noir absolu. Alors je prends deux oreillers que je mets de chaque côté de ma tête .. Bon, je t'avoue que parfois, je me réveille parce que je manque d'air .. ,** rigola-t-il pour lui-même à cette remarque et Tadashi tenta d'imaginer la drôle de position dans sa tête, **J'aime la pluie mais par contre, je déteste l'orage .. brrr,** il trembla à ce mot et Yamaguchi se moqua faiblement à cela, **Et je connais mon meilleur ami depuis mes sept ans également, il s'appelle Kenma. En-**

 

**\- Kenma ? »** s'écria Yamaguchi plus qu'étonné d'entendre ce prénom. Ce n'était pas qu'il était commun mais juste que ça faisait une étrange coïncidence. **« Ton meilleur ami s'appelle Kenma ? C'est drôle car l'un de mes amis est .. intéressé par un mec de ce prénom-là »** Kuroo plissa les yeux à la réaction mais aussi aux dires de Freckles puis un sourire curieux s'empara de ses lèvres. Le hasard était bien trop grand pour que ce soit deux personnes différentes. Mais le monde était immense alors pourquoi pas après tout ? **« Il m'a raconté que c'était un As venant d'un lycée de la banlieue sud de Tokyo. D'ailleurs, ça m'a étonné qu'il connaisse quelqu'un de ce rang-là mais bon, il a une personnalité très amicale et donc, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas après tout ? » .. Il m'a expliqué que ce fameux Kenma lui avait envoyé un mail en s'étant trompé d'adresse mais qu'ils avaient quand même continuer à se parler .. Très franchement, je n'ai pas tout compris de son histoire mais il me semblait bien intéressé par lui ..**

 

**\- Un As, tu dis ? »** sourit le Noiraud tout en pensant à son meilleur ami puis il décida d'en savoir un peu plus afin de se conforter dans ses soupçons.. ou le mettre encore plus dans le doute. Mais il ne pensait pas se tromper, il avait une bonne intuition par moment. « **Dis-moi, ton ami là, ça ne serait pas le petit rouquin ? Et ne s'appellerait-il pas Shoyo à tout hasard ?**

 

**\- Si ! »** se figea Yamaguchi en observant l'espèce de sorcier qui était devant lui, son sourire en coin qui lui donnait un grand air, avant de réaliser ce que ses questions voulaient bien dire : **« Att-Attends .. Tu es en train de me dire que ton Kenma serait son Kenma ?**

**\- Mh mh,** répondit-il dans un mouvement de tête, **il semblerait bien que oui !** , Kuroo opta maintenant pour un sourire moqueur tout en pensant que les Corbeaux et les Chats pouvaient bien s'entendre de temps en temps .., **Mais mh .. Kenma n'est pas un As mais .. ma Reine. »**

 

Tadashi s'étouffa avec une bouchée de son burger (décidément, il n'avait pas de chance avec le pain), la viande qu'il lui resta coincée dans la gorge, et Kuroo s'empressa de lui donner son gobelet tout en lui demandant si ça allait bien pour lui. Les larmes aux yeux, Tadashi les essuya de son index droit puis il remit les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Pour récapituler, son meilleur ami était amoureux du Roi de Nekoma (mais il refusait de se l'avouer à lui-même) qui lui-même aimait Tsukishima tandis que de l'autre côté, l'un de ses amis (Hinata à l'occurence) avait eu un coup de coeur pour la Reine de Nekoma. Reine qui était en plus de ça, le meilleur ami de Kuroo .. _Bien sûr, ça va de soi_ et Yamaguchi grimaça à cette pensée dans le genre « _Evidemment ! Pourquoi ça en serait autrement ? »_ avant d'en rire. Il était obligé d'en rire, il n'allait pas en pleurer non plus (même si très franchement, il aurait pu le faire aussi) : **« Je suis entouré d'éléments à problèmes ! »**

 

Kuroo acquiesça en pensant à sa propre situation et maintenant à celle de son meilleur ami. D'autant plus que cette stupide règle venait foutre le bordel encore plus .. Dans un sens, Kenma avait eu raison de mentir et de dire à Hinata qu'il était tout simplement d'un rang extérieur à celui de la caste royale. Et merde, ne venait-il pas de faire une boulette en dévoilant que ce dernier était sa Reine ? **« Tu ne devrais pas le dire au Minus que Kenma est ce qu'il est. Tu dois certainement le savoir que les relations sont interdites .. Surtout pour le "couple" royal.**

 

**\- Comment ça ? C'est pour cela que tu n'as encore rien dit à Tsukki ? »** demanda Yamaguchi, qui fût très concerné pour son meilleur ami.

 

**« En partie, oui. Enfin c'est compliqué et puis ..** , Kuroo se sentit gêné puis il posa une main sur le bras, bras qu'il commença à presser en signe d'un certain stress, **Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il ressent vis-à-vis de moi mais j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas être au même niveau que moi ..**

 

**\- Je peux te poser une question ? »** questionna poliment Tadashi en ayant changer son regard sur l'adolescent en face de lui. Un adolescent qui était plus ou moins comme tout le monde lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

 

**« Bien sûr »** lui répondit-il alors qu'il se demandait clairement ce que Yamaguchi allait bien lui poser comme question. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux marron.

 

**« As-tu tenté quelque chose avec lui, samedi dernier ? »** Et il semblait bien plus inquiet de la réponse que de la question en elle-même. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de gênantes ni d'indiscrètes, seules les réponses l'étaient. Il connaissait bien son meilleur ami et sa petite dispute avec lui l'avait persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose .. **« Tsu-Tsukki est un être borné qui n'est pas capable d'exprimer ses émotions ou bien ses envies de vive-voix. Ne te méprends pas, je ne te dis pas qu'il ressent la même chose que toi .. Juste qu'il faut savoir comment le prendre surtout. Avec lui, il faut y aller direct sans pour autant le brusquer.**

 

**\- Tu .. Tu réalises que ta phrase est parfaite pour un double sens ? »** sourit Kuroo en coin tout en agitant ses sourcils un court instant.

 

Yamaguchi ne répondit à cette provocation que par un regard extrêmement jugeur. A ce moment précis de la conversation, il se demandait pourquoi et comment Kei pouvait-il être amoureux de ce numéro de foire .. Bien que Tadashi en avait maintenant l'intime conviction que Kuroo portait un masque et que sa vraie personnalité était loin d'être celle que tout le monde voyait ou plutôt que tout le monde voulait bien voir.

Kuroo et Tsukishima étaient comme la Lune. Un côté visible et une face bien cachée.

 

**« Pardon, pardon !** reprit Kuroo tout en levant les mains en guise d'excuses, **Comme j'imagine que ce petit rendez-vous restera secret, je peux bien te dire la vérité .. C'est vrai que je l'ai encore provoqué ce jour-là parce que je reste convaincu qu'il n'est pas sincère avec lui-même.. D'un côté, je ne sais pas comment l'aborder .. Tu as raison sur le fait de dire qu'il est borné .. même si ça, je l'avais bien deviné tout seul. Ah et au passage, je l'ai embrassé. Juste un chaste baiser mais bon - »**

 

Cette fois-ci, Tadashi recracha sa gorgée de coca sur le maillot de Tetsurou puis il s'essuya la bouche avec l'une de ses serviettes présentes sur le plateau avant de s'excuser et de tenter d'éponger le liquide avant que ça ne colle. **« Ah non vraiment je .. Sérieux ?**

 

**\- Ce n'est rien,** Kuroo secoua doucement la tête et son sourire ne le quitta pas parce que la situation n'était pas vraiment à pleurer, **Et oui sérieux mais il ne le sait pas vu .. qu'il dormait »** puis il se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes afin d'y passer de l'eau dessus puis de le sécher avec le sèche-main.

 

_

 

Alors qu'il était torse-nu, le maillot dans les mains, Yamaguchi entra dans la pièce des toilettes et -non sans rougir quelque peu parce que _putain ce qu'il est bien foutu, ce con !-_ Il balbutia à la vue de celui-ci : **« Co-Comme tu mettais du temps, je .. je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.**

 

**\- La vue te plaît ? »** demanda Tetsurou tout en regardant le jeune aux tâches du coin de l'oeil. Il vit ce dernier rougir encore plus puis il émit un petit rire. **« Ne sois pas si gêné. Je peux comprendre »**

 

Tadashi haussa un sourcil puis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi son cerveau dicta l'ordre à ses jambes de bouger, il se retrouva à plaquer un Kuroo à moitié nu contre le mur froid en face de lui : **« Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça que je voulais parler. Je vais te dire quelque chose, si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras jamais Tsukishima. Peu importe qu'il t'aime ou pas.**

 

**\- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. »** avoua Kuroo tout en baissant légèrement la tête car Tsukishima n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de communication, Tetsurou en avait également.

 

**« Ce que les personnes amoureuses peuvent être idiotes ! »** conclût Yamaguchi avant de reculer de quelques pas avant de sortir de la pièce aux murs blanc cassé, laissant un Tetsurou seul avec lui-même.

 

_

 

**« Je le redis mais Tsukki a bien de la chance de t'avoir comme ami »** s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs donc la légère brise venait les caresser de temps en temps. Ils attendaient tous deux l'arrivée du train de retour de Kuroo sur l'un des quais de Gare qui était bien moins bondé que tout à l'heure.

 

**« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais gars,** Et cette phrase fit légèrement tourné la tête de Kuroo vers Yamaguchi, **mais je n'ai pas envie que Tsukki souffre, c'est tout. Il peut paraître insensible ou je-ne-sais-quoi-encore mais il ne l'est pas du tout alors .. Si j'entends quelque chose de mauvais de sa part ! »** Tadashi mima une paire de ciseaux avec son index et majeur puis Tetsurou se confirma mentalement qu'effectivement, il ne fallait pas trop se frotter à un Yamaguchi très en colère ou très protecteur. Ou bien .. **« Mh ? »** demanda-t-il en captant un regard suspect de la part de l'aîné.

 

**« Non rien. Je me demandais juste si tu n'étais pas un potentiel rival.**

 

**\- Pardon ?** Yamaguchi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'assimiler la phrase que Kuroo avait osé dire, **Non ! Absolument pas. Je l'aime, c'est vrai mais pas du tout de la même manière que la tienne. Et puis .. Je suis intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ... »** A cette révélation, le cadet sentit une certaines chaleur sur les joues puis il les recouvrit immédiatement de ses mains. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans le programme tout cela. Comment en était-il arrivé à cela ? Ce chat avait-il le même don que Hinata ?

 

**« Ohohoh !**  Kuroo vit naître en lui une certaine curiosité mal placée. Son côté « dork » refaisait surface .. Il n'était jamais très loin celui-là.   **Et qui est-ce ? Je peux te donner des conseils si tu veux »**

 

Yamaguchi se moqua ouvertement, quelques doigts qui se placèrent maintenant au niveau de la bouche, par la proposition de celui qu'il connaissait que très peu : **« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me donner, ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit conseil dans cette situation.**

 

**\- Freckles ! Bon c'est vrai que tu as raison mais on est toujours meilleur pour régler les problèmes des autres que pour régler les nôtres, non ? Et puis rien n'empêche une petite entraide entre nous deux, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis ..,** Tetsurou posa son avant-bras sur l'épaule de Yamaguchi avant d'approcher son visage de ce dernier, les yeux marron en face de ceux du cadet, **Ce n'était pas un peu ton idée de base de « bien s'entendre » ? C'est l'occasion idéale, tu ne trouves pas ? Une façon de me surveiller. »**

 

Tadashi grimaça et ne pût qu'admettre sa défaite. Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis il rouspéta contre lui-même. Comment cela allait-il se terminer ? Probablement mal ou bien .. Enfin il verra bien de toutes façons. Une liaison secrète pour le pire bien plus que pour le meilleur. Pour quelque chose entre les deux serait l'idéal. Le jeune de quinze ans avait déjà peur du résultat final. Et c'était sur cet accord mutuel que se termina le rendez-vous du _KurooYama_. 

 

* * *

 

[ **Black_Cat** est entré dans le Chat]

 

[ **22h17 – Black_Cat** ] Kenma !

[ **22h17 – Kitten** ] Oui ?

[ **22h17 – Black_Cat** ] Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé de rang.

[ **22h18 – Hoot_Hoot** ] SERIEUX ?

[ **22h18 – Kitten** ] Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

[ **22h18 – Black_Cat** ] Et si je te disais « As », ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

[ **22h19 – Kitten** ] …

[ **22h19 – Hoot_Hoot** ] SERIEUX ?

[ **22h19 – Black_Cat** ] Petit menteur.

[ **22h19 – Hoot_Hoot** ] QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

[ **22h21 – Black_Cat** ] Ferme-là Ko !

[ **22h22 – Hoot_Hoot** ] AkaaaaaAaaaAaaAshiiiIiiiIii !

[ **22h22 – Kitten** ] Il n'est pas sur le chat, Bokuto. 

 

[ **GreenEyes** est entré (de force) dans le Chat]

 

[ **22h25 – Hoot_Hoot** ] AkaaaAAAaaaAshiiiiIIiiii.

[ **22h25 – Black_Cat** ] Il est grave.

[ **22h25 – GreenEyes** ] … … … Bokuto. Je révise au cas où tu ne l'auras pas vu. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

[ **22h27 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Kuroo m'a dit de me la fermer et Kenma est devenu un As.

[ **22h28 – GreenEyes** ] Ah. Il y a eu un changement de cartes à Nekoma ?

[ **22h29 – Hoot_Hoot** ] .. Agkhaashi ! Je retiens !

[ **22H30 – Black_Cat** ] AHAHAH ! Même Keiji t'abandonne ! Et non, aucun changement.

[ **22h31 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude.

[ **22h32 – GreenEyes** ] Fais donc ça.

[ **22h33 – Hoot_Hoot** ] … PARFAIT !

 

[ **Hoot_Hoot** _(je boude ! Akaashi ne vient plus me parler)_ est sorti du Chat]

 

[ **22h35 – GreenEyes** ] … Et le voilà qu'il est parti dans son coin.

[ **22h35 – Black_Cat** ] Un peu de paix ne peut pas faire de mal.

[ **22h37 – GreenEyes** ] Il me dit de te dire « TU VAS VOIR AVEC TON « UN PEU DE PAIX » » .. oui, oui, en hurlant comme ça..

[ **22h39 – Black_Cat** ] Ahahah Il nous fait son petit Tamaki.

[ **22h40 – GreenEyes** ] …

[ **22h40 – Kitten** ] …

[ **22h40 – Black_Cat** ] OH HEY. Je peux voir vos roulements d'yeux ! _OURAN C'EST LA BASE, LES GARS_. Vous n'y connaissez rien, vous les jeunes. Vous me décevez !

[ **22h42 – GreenEyes** ] Tu n'as que 17 ans, PITA.

[ **22h43 – Black_Cat** ] PITA ?!

[ **22h44 – Kitten** ] Pain-In-The-Ass ?

[ **22h44 – Black_Cat** ] KENMA !

[ **22h44 – GreenEyes** ] Exact.

[ **22h45 – Black_Cat** ] AKAASHI !

[ **22h46 – Black_Cat** ] Bref, revenons à toi, Monsieur l'As.

[ **22h47 – Kitten** ] Je n'ai rien à dire.

[ **22h48 – Black_Cat** ] Oh que oui, monsieur Kenma. Tu sais ce qu'il nous a fait ?

[ **22h49 – GreenEyes** ] Non mais je vais le savoir, c'est ça ?

[ **22h50 – Black_Cat** ] C'est ça ! Alors comme ça, tu as dit au Minus que tu étais un As ?

[ **22h51 – Kitten** ] …

[ **22h52 – Black_Cat** ] ça ne sert à rien de le nier, c'est Freckles qui me l'a dit.

[ **22h53 – GreenEyes** ] Freckles ?

[ **22h53 – Black_Eyes** ] Oui. C'est le meilleur ami de Tsukki. On s'est vu hier.

 

[ **Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je te boude toujours autant Akaashi!_ ) est entré dans le Chat]

 

[ **22h54 – Black_Cat** ] Un revenant.

[ **22h54 – GreenEyes** ] Tu as vu Tsukishima hier ?

[ **22h55 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je te boude toujours autant Akaashi!_ )] SERIEUX ?

[ **22h56 – Black_Cat** ] Non. Je parle de Freckles.

[ **22h56 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je te boude toujours autant Akaashi!_ )] Freckles ?

[ **22h57 – GreenEyes** ] Ah. D'accord.

[ **22h57 – Black_Cat** ] Et donc c'est là que j'ai appris que Kenma se faisait passer pour un As.

[ **22h58 – Hoot_Hoot** ] J'aime que l'on m'ignore.

[ **22h58 – GreenEyes** ] (…) Intelligent. Mais bon, comment vas-tu faire lorsque tu vas devoir lui dire la vérité ?

[ **22h59 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je te boude toujours autant Akaashi!_ )] AKA.. Je vois, je vois.

 

[ **Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je te boude toujours autant Akaashi!_ ) a modifié son pseudo en **Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je vous déteste tous_ )]

 

[ **23h01 – Black_Cat** ] Il se passe quoi avec ce Shoyo ?

[ **23h02 – Kitten** ] Rien.

[ **23h02 – Black_Cat** ] Mais encore ?

[ **23h03 – Kitten** ] Je n'ai rien à dire.

[ **23h04 – GreenEyes** ] Au fait Kuroo, pourquoi as-tu vu le meilleur ami de Tsukishima ?

[ **23h05 – Black_Cat** ] Je ne te lâche pas Kenma. Oh, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

[ **23h05 – Kitten** ] …

[ **23h06 – GreenEyes** ] Et il est au courant de tes sentiments ?

[ **23h06 – Black_Cat** ] Oui, je lui ai dit.

[ **23h07 – GreenEyes** ] Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il le sache.

[ **23h08 – Kitten** ] Je trouve aussi.

[ **23h08 – Black_Cat** ] Non..

[ **23h08 – GreenEyes** ] Pourquoi ça ?

[ **23h09 – Black_Cat** ] Et si il ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

[ **23h09 – Kitten** ] ?

[ **23h09 – GreenEyes** ] ?

[ **23h09 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je vous déteste tous_ )] ?

[ **23h09 – Black_Cat** ] Quoi ?

[ **23h10 – GreenEyes** ] Je ne te savais pas aussi peu sur de toi.

[ **23h10 – Black_Cat** ] Il n'y a rien de surprenant à ça ..

[ **23h11 – Kitten** ] Je n'y crois pas.

[ **23h11 – GreenEyes** ] Au final, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

[ **23h12 – Black_Cat** ] Tu ne crois pas en quoi, Chaton ?

[ **23h12 – Kitten** ] Mignon.

[ **23h13 – Black_Cat** ] .. Un nouveau chat dans ton jeu ?

[ **23h13 – Kitten** ] Non. C'est toi.

[ **23h13 – Black_Cat** ] Moi ? Je suis .. mignon ? Awwww Kenma !

[ **23h14 – Kitten** ] Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

[ **23h15 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je vous déteste tous_ )] Ahahaha !

[ **23h15 – Black_Cat** ] … C'est vexant.

[ **23h15 – Kitten** ] Il n'y a pas à être vexé. Ce que tu peux être susceptible !

[ **23h16 – Black_Cat** ] Tu m'en veux pour leur avoir dit ?

[ **23h16 – Kitten** ] Non.

[ **23h17 – Black_Cat** ] Alors j'y comprends rien ..

[ **23h17 – GreenEyes** ] .. Je crois bien que Bokuto nous écrit un roman.

[ **23h18 – Black_Cat** ] Comment ça ?

[ **23h18 – GreenEyes** ] Il est tellement concentré sur son téléphone ..

[ **23h19 – Black_Cat** ] Toujours pas fini ?

[ **23h19 – GreenEyes** ] De la fumée apparaît.

[ **23h19 – GreenEyes** ] (Ah il vient de me hurler dessus ..)

[ **23h20 – Black_Cat** ] Et sérieusement, comment ça se fait que vous ne vous officialisez pas vous deux ?

[ **23h21 – GreenEyes** ] …

[ **23h23 – Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je vous déteste tous_ )] A mon avis (et vous pouvez m'ignorer encore une fois) mais je pense ce que Kenma a voulu dire par « mignon », c'est le fait que tu sois aussi peu sûr de toi concernant cette histoire avec Tsukki. Depuis que je te connais, je t'ai déjà vu sortir avec des mecs ou des filles mais tu n'avais jamais rencontré ce problème de « et si X ne m'aimait pas » .. Corrige-moi si je me trompe Kenma mais je crois bien que c'est la même chose pour toi. Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme cela auparavant ? Alors cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose (enfin d'après moi, je ne suis pas si intelligent que ça et je le sais) mais ce que tu veux également dire par « mignon » c'est le fait de voir Tetsurou vraiment amoureux pour la première fois.

 

[ **Hoot_Hoot** ( _Je vous déteste tous_ ) est sorti du Chat]

 

[ **23h25 – Kitten** ] … (C'est ça..)

[ **23h25 – Black_Cat** ] … (Oh mon Dieu!)

[ **23h25 – GreenEyes** ] … (Il m'épate ..)

[ **23h26 – Black_Cat** ] (Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment fâché?)

[ **23h26 – GreenEyes** ] (Non. Actuellement, il rayonne de fierté pour sa sortie théâtrale)

[ **23h27 – Black_Cat** ] … Et donc Kenma, que vas-tu faire avec le petit rouquin ?

[ **23h28 – GreenEyes** ] Tu tentes de noyer le poisson, PITA ?

[ **23h28 – Black_Cat** ] Pas .. Pas du tout ! Et arrête ça tout de suite, je peux le voir ton sourire de psychopathe !

 

 

Kenma fixa longuement la question de son ami puis il répondit un simple _« Je verrai »_ avant de quitter le Chat et de déposer son téléphone sur le bureau de sa chambre. Il n'était pas amoureux de Hinata mais il savait bien qu'il « l'aimait ». Un amour bien différent de celui qu'il portait à son meilleur ami ou même aux autres comme Bokuto, Akaashi et le reste de la bande de Nekoma, un amour à part pour un être à part.

 

Il appréciait les conversations avec Shoyo même si certains sujets ne l'intéressaient pas forcément et quelques fois, il le faisait rire. Il lui racontait toutes sortes de choses comme des histoires de famille (comme le jour où il lui avait raconté qu'il s'était réveillé avec le visage rempli de gribouillis. Une idée de sa petite sœur pour se « venger » de lui parce qu'il avait osé manger le dernier gâteau présent dans la boîte à cookie et qu'elle le voulait ab-so-lu-ment (alors que quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait dit s'en « ficher » de ce gâteau)),

des histoires sur le lycée ou ses amis (ou comment il détestait le fait que « Kageyama » lui hurle toujours dessus et ce même si il ne lui avait rien fait du tout ou bien que « Tanaka » le faisait rire à toujours vouloir se battre avec les autres et qu'il s'en était mis à le copier de temps en temps (et même que sur le coup, Kenma lui avait répondu qu'il connaissait quelqu'un de similaire),

de certains potins « so scandalous » comme le disait si bien le rouquin (« Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois bien que « Yamaguchi » est amoureux de « Yachi » ! … « Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois bien que « Yachi » aime « Kiyoko ». Pauvre « Yamaguchi » … Ce type de mail auquel Kenma n'y comprenait absolument rien!) ou encore les commentaires d'un film qu'ils regardaient tous les deux.

 

Non. Kenma n'était pas amoureux de Hinata et si il lui avait menti sur son rang, ce n'était pas du tout par pur égoïsme de la part du tokyoïte mais plutôt un acte préventif envers le petit rouquin. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Hinata prenne peur et refuse de lui parler, ni même qu'il ait des histoires parce qu'il se liait d'amitié avec un membre de la « caste royale » d'un des lycées de la Capitale. Il se sentait bien « avec » lui et le perdre pour une connerie de ce genre était tout bonnement impensable pour l'adolescent aux yeux de Chat.

 

En réalité, Kenma était _« amimoureux »_ de Shoyo. Un mélange entre amour et amitié.

 

Il était sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit un petit son lui indiqua qu'un nouveau mail était arrivé. Il déplaça la flèche sur l'écran vers la petite boîte de dialogue en bas à droite de ce dernier et il en adressa un petit sourire quand il vit le nom de « Shoyo » en expéditeur.

 

  * De : Shoyo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Kenmaaaa !!!



 

Kenma ! Ça va ? Je peux te poser une question ? (Que tu dises oui ou non, je vais te la poser quand même ! ) ça te dit de venir passer le week-end chez moi, ce samedi-là ? Le centre commerciale de ma ville organise une vente spéciale de jeux vidéos et comme je sais que tu aimes bien ça, j'ai direct pensé à toi dès que j'ai vu la publicité au magasin du Coach. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?!

 

 

Passer le week-end chez Shoyo ?! Kenma reconsidéra la question en même temps que de la considérer puis il en écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré depuis le temps qu'ils se parlaient (même si ce n'était qu'une question de semaines) et bien qu'il ne trouva pas cette idée forte dégoûtante -c'était tout le contraire- cela impliqua certaines choses donc le petit blond n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Monter dans le Nord tout seul, et ce dans deux jours, ne mit pas trop à l'aise le jeune fana de jeux. Il avait envie de le voir, ne serait-ce même qu'une seule fois mais cela n'était pas un peu trop précipité ? Avait-il assez d'argent pour se payer un billet de train ? D'ailleurs, combien valait-il ? Ses parents seraient-ils d'accord pour accueillir un adolescent que même leur fils ne connaissait même pas de vue ? S'entendrait-il avec sa petite sœur ? Quel était son prénom déjà ? Natsu, non ? Ou bien quelque chose du genre ?

Ce n'était pas souvent que Kenma se posait des milliers de questions comme cela mais quand ça arrivait, il pouvait toujours compter sur Kuroo pour l'épauler. Sauf qu'en ce moment, même lui avait assez de problèmes à régler pour en rajouter davantage .. A qui pouvait-il bien en parler ?

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Yaku (Valet)
  * Objet : Mh ..



 

Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai un petit souci.

 

 

  * De : Yaku (Valet)
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Kenma ?



 

C'est rare de ta part de m'envoyer un mail de ce genre. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

 

Kenma répondit au mail de Yaku en lui racontant toute l'histoire (ou presque). Enfin surtout la partie où le problème survenait.

 

 

  * De : Yaku (Valet)
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Je vois.



 

Si tu as envie de le voir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions. Et puis, je pense qu'il ne te le proposerait pas si ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour te recevoir. Concernant sa sœur, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, elle va t'adorer. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs !

 

 

A la dernière ligne, Kenma glissa son regard vers la droite et même si personne ne le voyait, il se sentit gêné de cela. Il détestait attirer l'attention et pourtant, tout le monde l'adorait sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit. Et cette situation le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise qu'autre chose (même si dans le fond, il éprouvait une certaine fierté face à cela). Il souffla lourdement puis il remercia Yaku en lui envoyant un autre mail avant de cliquer à nouveau sur celui de l'adorable rouquin.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Shoyo
  * Objet : Re : Kenmaaaa !!!



 

J'en dis que ça pourrait être bien.

 

 

  * De : Shoyo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet :!!!1!!!1 !!



 

Géniaaaaaal !

J'ai trop hâte de te voir Kenma !

Tu peux venir à partir de quelle heure ? (Que ce ne soit pas trop tard non plus sinon on ne pourra pas en profiter ..)

 

 

Kenma avait profité du temps de réponse de son _« amimoureux »_ pour rechercher les trains disponibles le samedi matin et de placer une option sur celui de 10h46.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Shoyo
  * Objet : Moi aussi ..



 

Je viens tout juste de vérifier. Le départ est pour 10h46 et si tout va bien, je serai dans le Miyagi vers 13h.

 

 

  * De : Shoyo
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Parfait !



 

Oh mon Dieu Kenma ! On va se voir Samedi, je suis tellement content !

…… Euh .. J'ai crié tellement fort que Natsu est venue dans ma chambre (il est tard pourtant, comment ça se fait qu'elle ne dorme pas encore ?!) pour me mettre un coup de livre sur la tête. J'ai mal maintenant !

 

 

Kenma émit un petit rire devant son écran puis il réalisa qu'effectivement, ils allaient enfin se voir.

 

* * *

 

Allongé sur le lit, le casque sur les oreilles, Tsukishima s'octroya un petit moment de détente entre ses devoirs de vacances et ses corvées dans la maison. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait faire avant qu'une bête sauvage ne saute sur lui pour s'installer tranquillement sur le ventre du blondinet. Iil sursauta à la brusque arrivée de celui-ci puis il abaissa le regard tout en ronchonnant sur la boule de poils.

 

**« Sorata ! Bouge de là ! »** grogna-t-il avant de le pousser. Mais le chat, bien décidé à dormir sur l'adolescent, le regarda d'un air à lui dire _Excuse-toi Humain !_ Puis il remonta directement sur lui. Kei roula des yeux et souffla un **« Bien »** avant de prendre son téléphone et d'en envoyer un mail à Kuroo.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Pourquoi ?



 

Image.png

(Regarde-moi cette salle bête ! )

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : OH GOD TSUKKI !



 

Aaaaah. Trop cute.

Et comment ça « sale bête » ? Il est adorable.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat ! TSUKKI ! Tu aurais pu me le dire.

 

 

A la lecture du mail, Tsukishima réalisa soudainement sa stupide erreur. Il fallait s'en douter que Kuroo aimerait bien les chats.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Grave erreur ..



 

Ce n'est pas le mien (encore heureux) mais celui de mon frère.

Il n'y a rien de « mignon » en lui ! Il vient jusqu'à m'utiliser comme oreiller vivant.

Comme toi, en somme.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Erreur ?



 

Oh je vois. Et tu l'as jusque quand ?

QUOI ? Tu me blesses Tsukki ! Tu es en train de me dire que je suis une « sale bête » ?

(Et je suis jaloux, il est bien installé sur ton ventre.. C'est ma place normalement !)

 

 

Kei secoua la tête puis il rigola légèrement en imaginant le visage outré de Kuroo qu'il pourrait avoir en ce moment. Il décida également d'ignorer la dernière phrase.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : De t'avoir envoyer ça !



 

Jusque dimanche soir.

Wow ! Quelle intelligence. Tu m'épates de plus en plus à chaque journée.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Absolument pas !



 

Dommage que je ne puisse pas venir le voir. (J'ai bien vu que tu m'avais royalement ignoré ! Méchante Luciole ! )

Tu dis ça mais il a bien fallu que tu penses à moi pour m'envoyer cette photo. Ne le nie pas Tsu-Ki.

Et bien sûr que je suis intelligent. En as-tu douté ?

 

 

Argh. Il n'avait pas tort. Il y avait donc bien un cerveau caché sous sa tignasse ?!

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Mouais.



 

Heureusement ! J'en ai déjà assez d'un. (Surtout si tu continues à m'appeler de la sorte ! )

Pas du tout !

Très franchement, oui.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Je t'assure



 

Ahah ! Je suis sûr que tu es en train de le caresser en ce moment-même ! (Tu as … un petit tic, je dirai)

Déni ! Déni ! Déni, mon petit Tsukki.

Les mots, Tsukki, les mots .. Mon coeur, mon pauvre coeur. Il saigne !

 

 

Tsukishima se gela un court instant en réalisant qu'il était effectivement en train de caresser Sorata. Il stoppa immédiatement son geste puis il regarda partout autour de lui comme si un début de paranoïa le prenait en lui. Non. Kuroo n'était pas venu dans sa chambre, ce n'était qu'une supposition des plus chanceuses. Et puis, ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Tetsurou de s'amuser à mettre il-ne-savait-quoi dans sa chambre .. Quand même, c'était la réalité et non une fiction écrite par une personne à l'imagination délurée. Mais surtout, de quel tic voulait-il parler ? Faisait-il quelque chose de bizarre et donc personne n'avait voulu le dire avant ?

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Si tu le dis.



 

Et voilà que tu te la joues mélodrame ..

Pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel tic ?

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Il est adorable (comme toi)



 

Oh ! On a décidé de passer sous silence ton déni ?! C'est si mignon de ta part de penser à moi. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. (Alors j'avais raison ou pas ? )

Oh oh oh.. Je n'en dirai pas plus !

(Qu'y-a-t-il de mal avec le mélodrame ? )

 

 

Tsukishima grogna. Ce chat était en train de le rendre fou. Soit il en disait trop ou soit il n'en disait pas assez. Et clairement ici, il l'avait ramené un peu trop pour que Kei ne se contente d'un « je n'en dirai pas plus ».

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Cesse !



 

Je ne pense pas à toi. Ni même « pensais » !

(…. Oui …. )

Vous en avez trop dit Monsieur Kuroo. Quel « tic » ai-je ?

(Rien, rien ..)

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Ce que tu peux être froid Tsukki. Ce n'est pas du tout mignon, ça !



 

Si ! Je sais bien que tu penses à moi !

(Awww ! J'imagine bien la scène)

Ouh ! J'aime quand tu me vouvoies, ça peut m'exciter, tu sais.

Et non ! Si je te le dis, tu ne le feras plus.

(Ah ! Tu vois ! Je l'avais bien dit ! Rien ne cloche avec le mélodrame ! )

 

 

Kei émit un rire moqueur en voyant que l'objet était quasiment aussi long que le message en lui-même. Puis il ronchonna en voyant tout le contenu de celui-ci … Il ne savait plus si il devait se sentir mal de se faire draguer en permanence par Kuroo ou bien se sentir flatter par cela.

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : Tant mieux que ça ne le soit pas.



 

Ton « objet » était limite plus grand que ton mail … Stupide Chat.

Je NE pense PAS à toi. (Tu es amoureux de moi ou quoi ? )

Bon. Fais comme tu veux.

(Il y a plus réjouissant quand même ..)

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Je vois.



 

Et que ferais-tu si c'était vraiment le cas ?

 

 

Tsukishima se redressa et se mit assis sur son lit, le chat qui en avait miaulé à cause du dérangement avant de partir de sa chambre. Kei sentit dans la réponse de Kuroo un air des plus sérieux. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance en avait complètement changé. Il lui avait dit cela pour plaisanter alors pourquoi une réponse aussi .. froide et concernée ? Ce n'était quand même pas réel ? Kuroo ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, non ? Impossible. Aussi impossible que d'imaginer Sugawara sans Daichi. 

 

 

  * De : Moi
  * A : Stupid Cat
  * Objet : …



 

Rien. Je penserai simplement que tu te fous de moi parce que soyons réaliste un instant : pourquoi et par quel miracle un mec comme toi pourrait être amoureux d'un type comme moi ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel comparé à toi (et oui, tu ne rêves pas, je te fais un compliment) .. Et puis, tu dois tomber « amoureux » toutes les semaines, non ? Enfin j'imagine avec ta condition de Roi.

 

 

Kei se sentit subitement mal après en avoir vu l'accusé de réception du mail. Il ne voulait pas être aussi sincère que ça puis il joua avec ses doigts pour en attendre rapidement la réponse. Son coeur battit à la chamade quand il sentit la vibration de son téléphone entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de lire une réponse comme cela.

 

 

  * De : Stupid Cat
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Attends …



 

C'est moi ou bien ton chat ressemble à Sugawara ?

 

 

… Ce n'était pas plus mal comme réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Titre : Pape = Sagesse, Bienveillance, Conseil, Ecoute  
> Amoureux = Rencontres, sentiments profonds  
> Lune = Inquiétude, amour secret  
> Etoile = rencontres et relations ayant une influence positive sur la personne)
> 
> Kuroo et les animes, une histoire d'amour ! (Oui, j'aime bien à l'imaginer comme ça, à regarder des shojos mangas parce que .. avouons-le, Kuroo peut totalement le faire ! )


	13. Jour et Nuit sur Miyagi

Si il ne tenait pas autant que ça à sa tête, Kuroo l'aurait volontiers fracassé contre l'un des murs qui composaient son salon. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part de son protégé .. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette manière ? Il se doutait bien que Tsukishima n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être et que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer n'était en réalité qu'une façade recouverte d'un masque. Un joli masque que Tetsurou voulait absolument lui retirer. Rha et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui dise ce genre de choses ? Tadashi l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas trop être brusque avec lui. Mentalement, le Noiraud se hurla dessus puis il décida d'aller en parler avec ses amis via le Chat. Alors il prit son portable et envoya un message au groupe formé de Bokuto, Akaashi et Kenma (bien que de temps à autre, certains autres « membres » venaient se taper l'incruste).

 

 

[ **Black_Cat** est entré dans le Chat]

 

[ **15h17 – Black_Cat** ] Je suis lâche ..

[ **15h17 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Broooo !

[ **15h17 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

[ **15h17 – GreenEyes** ] Raconte.

[ **15h18 – Black_Cat** ] Tsukishima m'a envoyé une photo du chat de son frère ..

[ **15h18 – GreenEyes** ] Jusque là, tout va bien .. Et ?

[ **15h19 – Black_Cat** ] Et je lui ai dit qu'il pensait à moi..

[ **15h19 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Pas faux, tu me diras !

[ **15h20 – Black_Cat** ] Oui … Bon, évidemment, il l'a nié et on a commencé à se disputer « joyeusement » ..

[ **15H21 – GreenEyes** ] D'accord ..

[ **15h21 – Black_Cat** ] Non, c'était sympa jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose une question.

[ **15h22 – Hoot_Hoot** ] C'est assez drôle de le voir aussi .. aussi … Rha aide-moi Akaashi !

[ **15h23 – GreenEyes** ] Aussi différent ?

[ **15h23 – Hoot_Hoot** ] Ouais .. On va dire ça mais t'inquiète, je retrouverai le mot !

[ **15h24 – GreenEyes** ] Mais oui Ko.

[ **15h24 – Black_Cat** ] Continuez, je vous en prie.

[ **15h25 – GreenEyes** ] Raconte la suite. (Bien que je ne vois pas où est le problème ici ni même où est-ce que tu es lâche mais bon!)

[ **15h27 – BlackEyes** ] Il m'a posé la question « Tu es amoureux de moi ou quoi ? » mais je sais bien qu'il m'a dit ça pour « plaisanter » et je l'ai pris un peu trop sérieusement. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait me répondre aussi … sérieusement aussi. Je pensais qu'il allait esquiver ma réponse et passer à autre chose mais non. Et quand je lui ai répondu, je me suis carrément défilé ! J'ai fait un commentaire sur … son chat !

[ **15h28 – GreenEyes** ] …

[ **15h29 – Hoot_Hoot** ] (Akaashi étant aux abonnés absents, je réponds à sa place) BRO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ?

[ **15h30 – Black_Cat** ] C'est EXACTEMENT ce que je suis en train de me dire !

[ **15h30 – GreenEyes** ] …

[ **15h31 – Hoot_Hoot** ] (A croire que tu nous as bloqué Keiji et très franchement, ça fait PEUR!)

[ **15h31 – Black_Cat** ] Suis-je dans la merde ?

[ **15h32 – GreenEyes** ] Non.. Non.

[ **15h33 – GreenEyes** ] Soit il va se faire des idées sur le fait que tu sois bien amoureux de lui (Ce qui peut te servir ..), soit il va se dire que tu joues ENCORE avec lui .. (Et comme je ne connais pas sa personnalité, je ne peux pas te dire ..)

[ **15h34 – Black_Cat** ] Ouais, définitivement, j'ai loupé une occasion de me taire.

[ **15h35 – GreenEyes** ] Bonne chance.

[ **15h35 – Black_Cat** ] Merci pour le sarcasme, Akaashi.

 

[ **Black_Cat** est sorti du Chat]

 

 

Kuroo posa son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Etant seul en ce vendredi après-midi, il se dépêcha de sortir du salon pour ouvrir à l'inconnu. Un inconnu qui ne l'était pas puisque c'était Kenma .. qui se sentait encore plus stressé que d'habitude et Tetsurou se décala pour le laisser rentrer.

 

«  **Tu en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  » demanda Kuroo en fermant la porte juste après le passage de son ami.

 

«  **Tu trouves ?**  » lui répondit Kenma dans une voix encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumé. Il retira ses chaussures pour les laisser dans l'entrée, s'excusa pour son intrusion puis il se dirigea vers son endroit favori du salon de Kuroo, c'était à dire un gros pouf de couleur rouge. Il s'y laissa tomber de tout son poids, lâchant un gros soupir en même temps puis Tetsurou s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

 

«  **Totalement. Tu me sembles encore plus .. ailleurs que d'habitude**  » déclara-t-il donc le regard concerné vers son ami fit détourner les yeux de Kenma vers la gauche. Ça ne ressemblait pas tellement au petit blond de réagir de la sorte. Enfin si mais pas à ce point-là et surtout pas devant son meilleur ami avec qui il partageait tout, ou du moins presque tout.

 

«  **Shoyo m'a invité à passer le week-end chez lui ..**  » commença Kenma du bout des lèvres comme si cela allait le tuer de le dire, un certain stress qui l'envahissait petit à petit, avant de regarder Kuroo qui semblait heureux pour lui. Et malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient dire (et ce, sans le connaître) il n'y avait pas de meilleur supporter que Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

«  **Mais c'est génial Kenma !**   répondit le jeune aux cheveux noirs en souriant sincèrement autant avec les lèvres qu'avec les yeux. Cependant, il reprit vite un visage sérieux lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans celui de son meilleur ami.   **Qu'est-ce qui te dérange .. ?**

 

**\- Rien …** , répondit à son tour Kenma à demi-mot. **J'ai .. déjà accepté sauf que ..**

 

**\- Tu as peur, c'est ça ?**   questionna Kuroo en étant certain d'avoir mis le doigt sur le problème. Et effectivement, le petit blond hocha légèrement la tête pour lui donner raison. **Je comprends mais je trouve cela vraiment bien que tu t'ouvres à d'autres personnes. Et il n'a pas vraiment de raison d'en avoir peur .. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie au juste ?**

 

**\- .. Je ne sais pas .. Peut-être le fait qu'il puisse ne pas m'a..pprécier**  » souffla le cadet en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard avant de sursauter en sentant une main sur le haut de son crâne, se recroquevillant un peu comme une tortue. Une main qui l'avait légèrement frappé.

 

«  **C'est ridicule voyons ! Tu es la personne la plus adorable au monde alors il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il ne t'apprécie pas ! Tu veux que je demande à .. Tsukki pour savoir ce que le Minus pense de toi ?**  » Kuroo tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone qui traînait sur la table basse et Kenma lui offrit sa plus belle tête de chaton effrayé.

 

«  **Non. NON**  » cria-t-il en tentant de prendre le fameux objet de malheur des mains du Noiraud. Et ce dernier afficha un sourire digne du Chat de Chespire en voyant son meilleur ami s'agiter comme il le faisait. Il ne disait peut-être pas mais il savait très bien que Kenma accordait bien plus d'importance aux jugements des autres vis-à-vis de lui, surtout si il tenait à ses personnes. Puis le plus âgé stoppa le tout.

 

«  **Alors arrête de stresser pour rien. Et puis, tu as déjà accepté, non ?** affirma Tetsurou dans un haussement d'épaule qui voulait dire que Kenma ne pouvait pas vraiment faire machine arrière.. **Je sais bien que tu as _envie_ de le voir donc ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça. Tu vas y aller et tu vas passer un excellent week-end .. Et tu verras, c'est beau par-là ! Un paysage paisible pour le chaton que tu es !**  , s'amusa-t-il à dire par la suite tout en lui donnant un petit coup de genou amical, **Et puis, tu t'en sortira bien mieux que moi..**

 

**\- Oh ..**  » Ce fût maintenant au tour de Kenma d'offrir son plus beau regard concerné avant que Kuroo ne lui ordonne d'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de lui et de ses problèmes mais bien de Kenma et de son anxiété vis-à-vis de sa future rencontre avec le Minus de Karasuno. Mais bien évidemment, il n'écouta rien de ce stupide ordre. Il n'était pas au lycée ici alors le petit blond n'avait aucune obligation de lui obéir. «  **Quand est-ce que tu vas décider à lui dire ? Je sais bien que ce problème de rang est important mais très sincèrement je pense que t-**

 

**\- Je sais bien ce que tu vas me dire ..** , le stoppa immédiatement Tetsurou qui n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre la vérité de vive-voix, **mais ..**

 

**\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Ecoute, si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui vais aller lui dire et je peux t'assurer qu'il en rougira à chaque fois qu'il te verra !**  » le menaça Kenma, un regard qui ne laissait place à aucune répartie, ce qui effraya légèrement Kuroo. Et Tetsurou ne comprit pas son ami. Comment pouvait-il être aussi confiant tout en étant aussi peu sûr de lui par moment ? C'était ça. C'était le mystère Kozume Kenma.

«  **Le problème, c'est que .. je sais déjà plus ou moins sa réponse et .. je n'ai pas tellement envie de me prendre un méchant râteau ..**  » rajouta Tetsurou par la suite, un léger filet de couleur sur le visage et Kenma opta pour un plissement des paupières.

 

En effet, ce dernier était persuadé que Tsukishima aimait Kuroo exactement de la même manière que Kuroo aimait Tsukishima. Finalement, lui qui ne voyait ce week-end que par la porte de la peur, il était maintenant excité à l'idée de passer deux jours dans le Miyagi. Sans compter qu'il serait auprès de son Shoyo.

 

* * *

 

Bien trop excité par la venue de Kenma, Hinata n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit au point d'en avoir peu dormi. Et le résultat se montrait sur le visage aux yeux cernés et injectés de sang tel un zombie qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là, marchant à deux de tension et se cognant sur l'un des meubles du couloir. Un visage qui fût pris comme une vision d'horreur pour sa petite sœur Natsu.

 

«  **Quand ton ami va te voir avec une tête pareille, il ne va même pas descendre du train .. Il va vouloir repartir à Tokyo directement !**  » se moqua la petite rouquine en levant la tête vers son frère lorsque celui-ci fit son apparition dans le salon.

 

«  **Tais-toi !**   ordonna Shoyo tout en baillant, une main dans ses cheveux encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Et Natsu lui tira la langue quand il lui tourna le dos pour se rendre dans la cuisine où se tenait sa mère.   **Bonjour m'man**  »  avec un bel accent du Nord.

 

«  **Bonjour Mon Chéri** , répondit la jolie brune aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens, un sourire sur les lèvres. **C'est aujourd'hui que ton ami arrive ?**  » lui demanda-t-elle par la suite juste avant de se tourner vers lui, posant un gros bol de riz devant le regard émerveillé de son fils. Elle ne savait pas exactement si cela était à cause de la nourriture ou bien du fait que Kenma soit là dans quelques heures mais en tout cas, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

 

«  **Oui !**  » s'enthousiasma Shoyo tout en sautillant sur place, avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des hautes chaises autour de la table. Il s'installa sur ses mollets puis il remercia sa mère pour le petit-déjeuner avant de prendre ses baguettes et de manger le délicieux riz qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Il prit également une tasse de thé, se brûlant la langue au passage.

 

«  **Quel idiot !**  » se moqua une nouvelle fois sa petite sœur en détournant les yeux de ses dessins-animés en ayant entendu le «  _Ah ! C'est chaud !_  » de son « abruti » de frère.

 

Sa mère en avait doucement ri avant de s'inquiéter tout de même pour son fils. Elle le vit qu'il souffla dessus pendant un petit moment puis elle le questionna à nouveau : «  **A quelle heure arrive son train ?**

 

**\- Mh ..**   Shoyo recula son bol qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains pour répondre à la personne en face de lui, ses yeux qui brillaient rien à l'idée de savoir que Kenma allait être ici dans quelques heures seulement. **Vers 13h à ce qu'il m'a dit. Et après, on se rend au centre commercial !**  » rajouta-t-il sans cacher son excitation flagrante.

 

«  **J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme toi !**  » déclara sa petite sœur à l'autre bout de la pièce et Shoyo tourna la tête vers elle pour lui grogner dessus avant de lui tirer la langue à son tour.

 

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas du tout comment Kenma était au niveau du caractère mais il sentait bien que ce dernier ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Voire en rien du tout. Lors de leur échange de mails, Shoyo s'était aperçu que le petit blond aux racines noires était plus du genre écouter plus qu'à parler alors il en avait conclu cela.

 

«  **D'accord Mon Chéri. Je préparerai le futon quand vous ne serez pas là** , déclara la femme brune avant de se faire remercier généreusement par son fils, **Mais avant, j'ai besoin de toi. Tiens !**  »

 

Hinata fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une petite feuille au bout de la main de sa mère. Il la prit et se rendit compte que cela était une liste de courses. Oh .. C'était vrai ! Il n'avait même pas demandé à Kenma ce qu'il préférait manger. Quel hôte faisait-il ! Quelle tête en l'air par moment ! Tant pis, il lui demanderait par mail quand il sera dans le magasin du « Coach ». En réalité, le gérant de cette supérette s'appelait Ukai Keishin mais tout le monde le surnommait comme cela car il entraînait une petite équipe de volley dans la ville voisine. «  **Bon, j'y vais alors !**

 

**\- Merci Shoyo. Fais bien att- … Bon …**  » rigola-t-elle en n'ayant pu terminer sa phrase, que sa boule d'énergie qui lui servait accessoirement de fils s'était déjà envolé, tel le « Corbeau » qui l'était. Il s'était rendu en trombe à l'étage pour récupérer elle-ne-savait-quoi puis quand elle le revit, il passa devant elle tel un coup de vent. Et Natsu roula des yeux.

 

_

 

  * De : Kenma
  * A : Moi
  * Objet : Bientôt..



 

De la tarte aux pommes ..

 

 

Hinata posa son vélo contre le mur du magasin après en avoir lu la réponse de Kenma puis il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Parfait, il achèterait de la tarte aux pommes pour le dessert… A condition qu'il y en ait. «  **Coach !**  » cria-t-il en guise de bonjour lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme blond, une cigarette au bec.

 

«  **Oh tiens Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?**  » demanda Keishin en tournant la tête vers la petite tornade rousse qui venait de débouler dans la petite pièce aux rayons remplis de marchandise.

 

«  **Très excité !**  » répliqua Shoyo tout en agissant comme une pile électrique chargée à son maximum.

 

«  **Qui peut être excité à l'idée de faire les courses, crétin !**  » lança une voix derrière le blond et le rouquin. Une voix qui fit froncer les sourcils de Hinata sous une certaine colère. C'était normal après tout, il venait de se faire insulter.

 

«  **Ferme-la Bakageyama !**   hurla-t-il en faisant face à l'adolescent brun bleuté aux yeux d'à peu près de la même couleur, qui venait de rentrer dans l'échoppe, **Et pas du tout ! Un ami vient me rendre visite ce week-end. D'ailleurs Coach, as-tu de la tarte aux Pommes ?**

 

**\- Je dois avoir ça ..**  » Keishin quitta sa place derrière le comptoir de la caisse pendant un court instant puis il en revint avec un morceau de tarte entre les mains. Hinata le remercia en hochant frénétiquement la tête puis ce dernier prit toutes les courses inscrites sur la petite feuille. «  **Bon allez les jeunes, rentrez bien !**  » dit le jeune homme blond lorsque les deux adolescents quittèrent l'établissement, tous deux avec un sachet à la main.

 

«  **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**  » demanda Shoyo après quelques minutes de marche auprès d'un Kageyama qui ne cessait de lui lancer quelques œillades. Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage ou bien dans les cheveux ?

 

« J **e me demandais juste qui était cet ami ..**  » répondit Tobio tout en haussant les épaules.

 

« **En fait** , commença Hinata avec un air un peu gêné sur le visage, **c'est la première fois que je le vois et ..**

 

**\- HEIN ?**   lui coupa la parole Kageyama tout en haussant un sourcil, le visage qui afficha la surprise plus qu'autre chose. 

 

-  **Il s'appelle Kenma et il a 16 ans**  » se pressa de répondre le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux devant le réaction de son ami.

 

Kageyama pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais il considérait vraiment Shoyo comme son meilleur ami, même si les débuts avaient été des plus chaotiques. Il fallait dire que d'être une « cible » à l'esprit simple rapprochait énormément mais il y avait une certaine compétition entre ces deux-là. Pour tout comme pour rien. Et c'était en partie grâce à cela que les autres les laissaient tranquille. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils retrouvés à se faire engueuler par Sugawara ou Daichi ? Tellement que le Roi et la Reine en avait installé deux feuilles sur le mur de la « Pièce Royale » et organisaient des petits paris pour savoir lequel allait se faire hurler dessus en premier. Pour le moment, Suga menait de dix paris contre huit pour Daichi. Et si on creusait un peu plus, Noya totalisait un score de quatre, Asahi comptait six paris à son actif et Tanaka terminait la marche avec deux. Et on disait également que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi en avait fait de même depuis le retour du blondinet. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre et qui ne blessait absolument personne.

 

«  **Et il vient de la banlieue Sud de Tokyo !**   ajouta la boule d'énergie.

 

\- **.. Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Et si c'était un vieux pédophile de quatre-vingt balais ?!**   hurla Tobio contre Shoyo qui lâcha le guidon d'une de ses mains pour boucher son oreille. Kageyama avait une voix des plus stridentes quand il le voulait.

 

\- **Je ne suis pas débile à ce point ! Il m'a envoyé une photo de lui !**   lui répondit le plus âgé des deux dans le même ton de Tobio avant de s'arrêter en pleine milieu du passage (heureusement que ce n'était qu'une route très peu fréquentée) , de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches pour en récupérer son portable, de trifouiller un instant sur celui-ci et de lui montrer la photo de Kenma.   **Regarde ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas un vieux pédophile !**  »

 

Kageyama observa l'image sur l'écran du téléphone de son ami (il ne pouvait pas vraiment en faire autrement vu que Hinata lui avait mis directement sous son nez. A la limite, Tobio pouvait voir les quelques imperfections de la peau de Kenma!) puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils dans un énervement palpable. Comment Hinata pouvait-il être aussi idiot à ce point ? Une photo .. ça pouvait se trouver facilement sur le net, non ? «  **Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.**

 

**\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Avec ta tête de coincé, il va prendre peur et repartir immédiatement à Tokyo !**   répliqua Hinata, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser venir avec lui.

 

\- **REPETE !**  s'énerva-t-il une nouvelle fois tout en frappant le haut du crâne du rouquin qui lui mettait vraiment les nerfs en pelote.

 

\- **AAAH KAGEYAMA CRETIN ! Tu as appuyé là où ça déclenche la diarrhée ! IDIOT !**  s'égosilla Shoyo tout en tenant sa tête de sa main de libre.

 

\- **N'importe quoi !**  » souffla Kageyama tout en secouant la tête de la débilité profonde de son ami.

 

__

 

Et c'était comme cela que Kageyama s'était retrouvé à attendre ce fameux Kenma -donc il ne connaissait strictement rien- avec un Hinata qui ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Pour une fois que c'était le brun qui avait mené la danse, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Hinata avait un il-ne-savait-quoi de puissant en lui, une présence qui faisait que Tobio lui céder pas mal de choses sans même s'en rendre compte. Et même pas sûr que Shoyo le sache lui-même mais c'était comme cela. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait un peu trop pur, un peu simple pour ce monde.

 

Plus l'heure fatidique approchait et plus Hinata se sentit mal. Debout sur le quai de gare, le rouquin préférait faire les cent pas devant un Kageyama qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre, il passait sa tête de temps à autre pour voir si le train n'arrivait pas et gesticulait comme il le faisait toujours. Une accumulation qui commençait à faire perdre le sang-froid de Tobio (qui était anormalement sur les nerfs dès que le minus était impliqué) et qui lui donnait le tournis. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre bien sagement comme la quasi-totalité des personnes ? Il était sûr que Hinata ne détenait aucune patience. «  **Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Ce n'est pas en bougeant comme tu le fais que le train arrivera plus vite. Crétin !**

 

**\- Je .. Je me sens mal !**   avoua le petit roux d'un visage blême et donc l'ignorance de l'insulte fit hausser un sourcil au noir bleuté. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son ami et, en effet, il semblait être sur le point de vomir. Quel estomac fragile tout de même .. Il ne gérait pas très bien le stress.   **Tout ça, c'est de ta faute à appuyer là où il ne fallait pas !**

 

**\- Oi ! Si tu veux vomir ..** , Kageyma secoua la tête avant d'y voir un Hinata au ventre cramponné par ses deux bras et qui donnait l'impression de vouloir faire la grosse commission, **Oh Bon Dieu Hinata, va chier ou je ne sais quoi !**

 

**\- Oh ! Ce que tu peux être vulgaire, Kageyama !**  » le reprit-il avant de se plier à nouveau en deux et d'avoir la désagréable sensation que des petits Hinata étaient en train de se battre dans son estomac ou bien dans ses intestins. Peu importait l'endroit, ils s'amusaient plus que bien. Et rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur l'une des horloges de la gare : 12h56. Une véritable torture qu'il tenta d'ignorer : «  _ça va !_  » avant de répliquer un «  _Non, ça ne va pas du tout !_  » et de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches.

 

Kageyama se tapa le front face à ce triste spectacle puis il pensa que sa présence à ses côtés avait été tout sauf une mauvaise chose. Stressé comme il était, il n'aurait jamais pu affronté la « pression » de l'attente tout seul. Kenma l'aurait très certainement trouvé dans un coin de la gare complètement décomposé. Bon, il poussait un peu loin la chose mais Tobio savait que le résultat final n'aurait pas été très loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

 

Les minutes passèrent et lorsque Kageyama entendit l'annonce qui indiqua aux voyageurs que le «  _shinkansen en provenance de Tokyo allait bientôt rentrer en gare, voie D_  », il regarda au niveau des escaliers si Hinata revenait mais aucune trace du rouquin lui était parvenu à l'horizon. «  **Quel crétin !**  » grommela-t-il pour lui-même avant d'y voir la locomotive au loin. Bon .. Et bien, ça ne serait pas Hinata que Kenma verrait en premier mais son « meilleur » ami. «  **Heureusement que ce crétin m'a montré une photo de lui !**  » pesta-t-il contre le rouquin, qui devait certainement avoir les oreilles sifflantes, avant de penser un _Encore faut-il que ce soit vraiment lui …_

 

Le train passa devant Tobio et même si celui-ci ne roulait pas très vite, le courant d'air créé leva quelque peu ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les escaliers de droite puis il s'attela à la recherche de l'inconnu Kenma, donc les cheveux bicolores « _ne devraient pas être si difficile que ça à trouver_ », lorsque les voyageurs descendirent des voitures. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il y avait bien plus d'adolescents aux cheveux bicolores qu'il ne l'aurait cru et à nouveau, il insulta Hinata par la pensée.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut un mec qui pourrait effectivement correspondre à Kenma alors il plissa des yeux et s'avança vers lui d'un pas non rassuré. Tout comme lui, l'inconnu semblait chercher quelqu'un dans cette folle de personne et semblait ne pas être très à l'aise non plus.

 

«  **Kenma ?**  » demanda Kageyama lorsqu'il fût à quelques centimètres de l'inconnu qui était plus petit que lui mais un peu plus grand que Hinata, à ce qu'il avait pu voir. Mais bon, il n'avait pas non plus un compas dans l'oeil.

 

L'inconnu aux cheveux blonds et bruns leva les yeux vers le visage de Tobio puis il fronça les sourcils en se demandant très certainement comment un inconnu pouvait savoir son prénom. Il l'observa de haut en bas puis de bas en haut en une fraction de seconde avant d'y incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le type en face de lui avait tout du parfait arrogant avec sa taille et ses yeux qui lui sondaient très probablement son âme.

 

«  **Je suis un ami de Hinata et -**  A l'entente du nom de famille de Shoyo, Kenma se sentit un peu soulagé et ses épaules se relâchèrent petit à petit.

 

\- **KENMA !** » hurla une voix sur la droite et les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes de concert pour y voir un petit rouquin au grand sourire sur les lèvres et faisant des signes plus grand que lui avec ses bras. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que Tobio et Kenma qui s'en était reourné mais bien toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux. Et tandis que Kenma ne savait pas trop où se mettre (enfin, il se doutait bien que Shoyo était un être à l'énergie débordante), Kageyama se pressa de lui hurler un «  _Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Crétin ! Et arrête de hurler comme ça, tu ne vois pas que tu te fais remarquer !_  » qui fût vite répondu par un « _Tu peux parler ! Tu hurles autant que moi, si ce n'est même plus fort !_  » . Et le petit blond pensa que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvé en tant qu'amis.

 

__

 

 

Le trajet du retour se déroula parfaitement bien et les trois adolescents s'étaient mis à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin plutôt Hinata et Kageyama car Kenma écoutait bien plus qu'il ne parlait. Il répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posait et n'avait pas mis très longtemps à comprendre que l'ami en question n'était autre que « Kageyama ».

 

«  **Et .. ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?**  demanda Kenma après une unième dispute entre le rouquin et le noir bleuté.

 

\- **Non. Depuis début avril de cette année.**  » répondit tout simplement Hinata accompagné d'un « heureusement » de Tobio qui déclencha une nouvelle chamaille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'ambiance du Nord n'était pas du tout la même de celle de la Capitale.

 

Après un petit détour, Kageyama quitta les deux autres jeunes garçons pour rentrer chez lui non sans un dernier «  _Bonne après-midi et surtout ne te perds pas, crétin, petit comme tu es_  » qui fit grincer une fois de plus les dents de Hinata mais qui amusa Kenma.

 

«  **Bakageyama !**  souffla férocement Shoyo avant de faire signe au revoir à son ami.

 

\- **Tu t'entends bien avec**  , déclara le blondinet lorsqu'il fût plus loin sur le chemin en direction de la maison de Shoyo.

 

**\- Il est difficile à comprendre, parfois arrogant, parfois distant, très souvent en train de me hurler dessus mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.**  répondit Hinata aussi sincèrement que si il disait que sa couleur de cheveux était d'un roux flamboyant.   **Mais bon .. Je suis trop content de te voir Kenma !**   bondit-il soudainement devant un Kenma qui ne savait pas comment réagir à part de lui sourire, les yeux qui en faisaient de même. **Tellement que j'en suis tombé malade à la Gare, c'est pour ça que c'est Kageyama qui t'a accueilli. Désolé.**

 

**\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis content d'être ici aussi et j'espère que ça ne dérange pas tes parents..**   parla-t-il d'une petite voix légèrement gênée, non sans détourner les yeux par moment.

 

**\- Bien sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, ma sœur est impatiente de te voir !** » le rassura Shoyo avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 

__

 

«  **Voilà. Nous sommes arrivés !**  » se pressa de dire le petit rouquin non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix, ainsi que dans les actes car il bomba légèrement le torse, la tête légèrement relevée.

 

Kenma observa la maison avec attention -il n'y avait pas ou peu d'habitation comme celle-ci en ville- et il en conclût rapidement pour lui-même que Hinata logeait dans un charmant petit endroit. Justement, ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'inviter à rentrer à l'intérieur et Kenma se contenta de hocher la tête puis de le suivre gentiment sans rien rajouter de plus.

 

Une fois dans l'entrée, il s'excusa de l'intrusion d'une faible voix puis il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une petite boule d'énergie rousse bondir dans les bras de son grand frère et que ce dernier manqua de tomber en arrière : «  **Natsu ! Tu pourrais faire attention !**   la sermonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait rien de bien méchant puis il la déposa au sol avant que ses deux petites billes de couleur ne croisent celles de Kenma.

 

**\- Oh ! Tu dois être son ami ?**   lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix joyeuse avant de crier pour sa mère que Shoyo était rentré puis de revenir vers Kenma pour lui dire que …   **Pauvre de toi.**

 

**\- Oh hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**   lui cria dessus Hinata alors que sa sœur en avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

 

**\- ça veut dire qu'il est fou de t'avoir comme ami !**   lui répondit-elle sans se démonter, un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et Kenma les regarda se chamailler. En fait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait vu que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le Miyagi. Enfin, ça ne le dépaysait pas tant que ça avec les "disputes" du clan Nekoma. Surtout quand il prenait l'envie à Kuroo de réunir toute sa bande comme si ils étaient les pires individus de la société alors que pas du tout. Ouais, parfois Kenma avait honte de son meilleur ami.

 

**\- Ne me fous pas la honte, petit monstre !**   grogna Shoyo alors qu'il observa Kenma du coin de l'oeil comme pour lui s'excuser du comportement de sa petite sœur.

 

**- _Monstre_  ?!** » s'offusqua la gamine, en écarquillant les yeux, avant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas elle le monstre mais bien lui. Leur belle entente fit sourire Kenma. Ils continuèrent leur petit numéro de cirque jusqu'à ce que leur mère n'arrive dans l'entrée, un tablier blanc autour de la taille et une sorte de chiffon sur les cheveux. Les cheveux bruns légèrement décoiffés, elle semblait être revenue de son jardin et Kenma capta immédiatement la ressemblance avec ses enfants.

 

«  **Tu dois être Kenma ?**   demanda-t-elle à travers les quelques éclats de voix de Shoyo et de Natsu avant qu'elle ne les fasse arrêter et qu'ils s'excusent par la suite.   **Heureuse de te rencontrer. Shoyo n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi.**

 

**\- Maman !** » la stoppa-t-il avant que sa mère ne se mette à rire, une main devant sa bouche pour lui donner un air très digne. Et le naturel timide du blondinet refit surface.

 

-  **Allons, ne restez pas dans l'entrée.** Et l'élégante femme aux yeux aussi ensoleillé que son fils leur emboîta le pas pour les inviter à la suivre. Puis elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Shoyo. **J'ai sorti le futon de secours, il est sur ton lit Mon Chéri.**

 

**\- Mamaaan ! Arrête ..**  » ronchonnant Shoyo avant de conduire Kenma à l'étage afin qu'il dépose ses affaires et de se préparer pour se rendre au Centre Commercial qui se trouvait à une bonne demie-heure d'ici.

 

«  **C'est mignon .**. déclara Kenma tout en observant le moindre détail de la chambre de Shoyo lorsqu'il entra dans celle-ci pour y mettre son sac dans l'un des coins de la pièce, histoire qu'il ne gène ni le passage ni autre chose d'ailleurs. Elle était plus petite que la sienne mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que, bizarrement, il se sentit bien dans ce nouvel environnement.

 

«  **C'est petit, je sais mais -**

**\- Non**  .. secoua-t-il la tête pour le rassurer puis il le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'était pas trompé en ce qu'il concernait Shoyo et même si il n'était pas amoureux de lui, il se sentait bien à ses côtés. Plus que bien, même.

 

**\- Ils ne sont pas au courant que .. tu es d'un rang supérieur**  » annonça Shoyo sur un timbre de voix étrangement faible afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

 

Et à l'évocation de cela, Kenma sentit ses pupilles se rétrécir .. Il devait de lui dire la vérité. Et si il le prenait mal et qu'il décide de le « renvoyer » à Tokyo ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Enfin, pour le moment, il devait profiter de la journée qui était déjà bien entamée. Pour le reste, il verrait bien et attendrait le bon moment pour le lui annoncer.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Akiteru était quasiment tout pour lui et il en était fier de lui surtout quand un soir d'automne, il rentra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le genre de sourire que l'on avait lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de bien dans nos vies. Et en effet, quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit qu'il en était enfin devenu le Roi de son Lycée. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi cela correspondait -il était bien trop jeune pour le comprendre- mais il en était content pour lui.

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Mais il adorait encore plus les histoires qu'Akiteru pouvait raconter sur ses journées au lycée alors il se rendait tous les soirs dans la chambre de son grand frère. Il s'installait sur le lit pour le voir s'extasier sur le fait qu'il aimait donner des ordres aux autres mais aussi le respect qu'on pouvait lui accorder et, même en dehors du Lycée. Alors Kei s'en était dit que ça devait être génial d'être le Roi. Surtout si il ressemblait à son grand frère.

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Même quand un jour, il découvrit une épingle sur le col de sa chemise d'école, une épingle au chiffre « 8 ». Il fronça les sourcils puis il lui demanda une explication. Juste par simple curiosité. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de la hiérarchie lycéenne donc cette question n'était posée que par pure innocence. Pure innocence qui réduisit son frère au silence pendant quelques secondes. Par la suite, il lui répondit que ce n'était pas un « 8 » mais le symbole de « l'infini » car le Roi méritait bien cela. Il détenait tous les pouvoirs (ou presque mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le lui révéler) donc ça lui paraissait normal d'en avoir un signe aussi important que cela. Et comme Kei adorait son frère, il le crût sur paroles car pourquoi lui mentirait-il à ce sujet ? Akiteru avait toujours été « classe » alors pourquoi inventerait-il de telles histoires ? Non, cela était tout bonnement impensable pour le jeune Tsukishima. D'ailleurs, ces questions ne lui avaient même pas traversé l'esprit.

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Et quand il lui interdit de venir au festival d'hiver de son lycée, il s'était dit qu'il en avait une bonne explication. Akiteru prit de son temps pour lui en fournir une raison plausible. Etant donné que le petit blond était le frère du Roi, ça lui était dangereux de venir. Il ne voulait pas que son petit frère en soit la cible de personnes qui pouvaient le détester (et dans la tête de Kei, il en était impossible que quelqu'un déteste son grand frère) et en l'éloignant du lycée, ça le protégerait. Au fond, ça le rendait encore plus fier de lui, c'était digne d'un Roi d'agir comme cela.

 

**« ça ne t'intrigue pas ?**  lui demanda Yamaguchi après en avoir écouté l'explication donnée par son ami..   **Viens avec mes parents et moi, comme ça personne ne le saura et puis, tu lui en feras la surprise »** rajouta-t-il par la suite. Un rajout qui plut à Kei, une invitation bien trop tentante pour se la voir refuser. Et après en avoir parler à ses parents (sous réserve qu'ils ne racontent rien à Aki), ces derniers lui donnèrent leur accord.

 

Kei adorait son frère.

C'était comme cela qu'il se retrouva au beau milieu de l'immense cour du Lycée Karasuno (et bien des années plus tard, il en trouvera une encore plus grande) donc les stands de nourriture s'étaient installés un peu partout dans l'enceinte de son futur établissement scolaire. Le jeune blond se retrouva vite perdu dans ce labyrinthe géant et donc les yeux dorés ne savaient plus où se poser. Cela dit, il ne s'intéressait pas tellement à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, son regard chercha une personne bien précise, un grand blond aux yeux plus foncés que les siens. Il cherchait le Roi, son frère. Voyant son ami comme cela, le jeune Tadashi lui proposa de faire une partie de tir à la carabine (ou du moins de tir au fusil avec des bouchons de liège au bout du canon) et Kei en accepta la demande. Il était particulièrement adroit et en moins de deux, il toucha la cible voulue. En récompense de cela, Kei choisit une petite figurine de dinosaure qui fit bien rire son meilleur ami. «  **ça ne m'étonne pas**  ! lui fit la remarque le jeune aux tâches de rousseur à laquelle le petit blond n'y prêta aucune intention.  **Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être très occupé**  le rassura le petit brun verdâtre lorsqu'il capta un unième regard porter vers un inconnu qui ressemblait plus ou moins à son frère.

 

**\- Tu dois avoir raison »**  lui répondit le jeune blond avant de s'excuser afin de se rendre aux toilettes. Il aurait voulu le trouver afin de lui taper sur l'épaule et de lui dire «  _Devine qui est là !_  » tout en riant comme il le faisait souvent en présence de son frère, mais malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas encore passé pour le moment. Mais la soirée n'était pas finie.

 

Kei ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit et malgré les flèches qui indiquaient le chemin à suivre, il en avait réussi à tourner en rond pendant un moment .. jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était maintenant dans un couloir vide. La première plaque en bois qu'il vit commençait par le chiffre 2 alors il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans celui des deuxièmes années. Et qu'il n'était pas si vide que cela lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de celui-ci.

 

«  **Ecoute, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre et puis c'est un ordre. Tu n'oserai tout de même pas me désobéir ?**   La voix se tue pendant un instant et Kei imagina que la personne écoutait certainement la réponse de la deuxième, puis elle expliqua, sur un ton légèrement violent qui en avait fait sursauté le jeune Kei, par un   **Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Et tu dis m'aimer ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ferais ce que je te demande ! »**

 

Kei se gela sur place lorsqu'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux bleus/gris aussi perçant que dérangeant, tourna la tête vers lui. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé, même pas son chemin pour se rendre aux toilettes afin de se soulager. L'inconnu lui sourit d'un très léger sourire en coin après en avoir jeté un regard vers lui puis vers son correspondant avant de rajouter un cinglant **« J'espère que tu ne deviendras jamais comme lui, gamin »**

 

Sur le coup, il n'en saisit pas le message caché derrière cette phrase mais il allait bientôt le découvrir. Dans trois, deux, un ..

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la deuxième personne sortir de sa cachette pour se jeter sur le petit noir, il en eût une réaction des plus horrifiées. L'inconnu se faisait embrasser à pleine bouche par celui qui était son grand frère. Il n'avait pas été choqué par le fait qu'il embrasse un autre mec (il avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, il savait très bien qu'il conjuguerait l'amour au masculin dans le futur. Il avait toujours trouvé les garçons bien plus attirants que les filles) mais plutôt sur le fait d'en avoir vu une couronne orange et noir qui orna le col de sa chemise blanche. Non celle d'Akiteru mais bien sur celle du petit Noiraud. Son frère qu'il adorait mais qu'il avait osé lui mentir et ce pendant .. il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps. Kei resta figé le temps qu'Aki cesse le baiser et de se tourner vers le « gamin » en question, un « gamin » aux yeux plus que familiers. Un « gamin » qui n'était que son adorable petit frère et qui lui offrait un regard des plus confus.

 

«  **Kei .. Mais qu'est-ce que ..?! Kei ! Attends !**   lui répondit-il tout en voyant celui-ci lui tournait les talons et de disparaître dans un pas rapide. **Tout ça, c'est entièrement de ta faute !**  » lui balança Aki en plein visage de l'inconnu avant de l'entendre rire et de lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Et cela était vrai, ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de mentir comme cela.

 

Kei adorait son frère.

Alors il s'était promis de ne plus le croire et par la même occasion, de ne jamais tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Ça ne servait à rien si ce n'était que pour souffrir de la sorte. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans tous ses états, de mettre autant de sentiments en quelqu'un ou en quelque chose, si c'était pour en finir comme cela.

 

Et bien des années plus tard, Kei réalisa que son frère et lui partageaient le même penchant pour les mecs aux cheveux noirs.

 

**« Akiteru ..**  Kei appela son frère tout en poussant la porte de sa chambre et vit ce dernier assis devant son ordinateur. Il se retourna quand il entendit son prénom et d'un léger mouvement de tête, il l'invita à rentrer.

 

**\- Je me doutais bien que tu avais un problème** , déclara Aki sur un air concerné pour son petit frère tandis qu'il le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce que Kei s'installe sur le rebord de son lit, **J'imagine que ça concerne Tadashi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 

**\- Oui et non.. »** hésita-t-il à dire tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Akiteru fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire puis il posa l'un de ses avant-bras sur le haut du dossier de sa chaise pour montrer à Kei qu'il était prêt à l'écouter parler de ses problèmes.

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant alors autant rattraper le temps perdu. (Durant son adolescence, Kei s'était mis à s'éloigner de lui et le jeune homme de dix-sept ans à l'époque savait très bien pourquoi et il l'avait compris, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à se rapprocher de son petit frère. Et puis, il s'était dit qu'aussitôt Kei se sentirait prêt, il reviendrait de lui-même.) Il était si rare pour le plus jeune des deux de les évoquer aussi ouvertement que cela alors il était hors de question pour Akiteru de le repousser.

 

**« Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec lui parce que ..** , Kei ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de jouer encore plus avec ses doigts (était-ce de cela que Kuroo parlait ? ) .. **Comment as-tu su que .. tu .. étais amoureux ..** , lui dit-il non sans avoir le rouge aux joues, **de ce mec au lycée ?**  »

 

Kei détourna immédiatement le regard pour éviter qu'il ne croise celui de son frère et ce dernier fût surpris de la question. Alors comme ça le petit frère voulait parler d'amour ? Il était vrai que Kei était dans la bonne période pour ça, voire plus si affinités .. Oh ! Voulait-il dire par un moyen détourné qu'il était effectivement amoureux de quelqu'un ? Ou bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait ? Peu importait ce que c'était, Akiteru se sentit grandir d'une énorme fierté car son frère lui avait demander conseil. A lui et à personne d'autre. Il se devait d'être un grand secours pour son frère, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas cette fois. Et le sourire d'Aki se fit plus grand encore, au dam de Kei qui leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  **ça serait mentir de te dire que je l'ai su immédiatement car cela n'est pas vrai. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte que je n'avais plus que lui en tête. Ou du moins, la majeur partie de la journée. Un peu comme une sorte de déni, à me dire que cela était impossible, qu'il était plus jeune que moi etc .. etc .. Je me trouvais toujours des excuses pour ne pas m'avouer qu'en réalité, j'en étais amoureux. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus nier le fait que je pensais très – trop peut-être – souvent à lui, que je le regardais du coin de l'oeil quand je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, que je le voulais auprès de moi (ou inversement, je voulais qu'il soit auprès de moi .. ou de moi auprès de lui. Bref, l'un avec l'autre) et puis je ne savais pas garder mon calme lorsqu'il me parlait, à sentir des perles de sueur sur le front (c'est peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'était ce que je ressentais à l'époque) ou encore en avoir le coeur près à bondir hors de sa poitrine ..**  lui répondit-il dans un long monologue qui ferait vomir le plus insensible des hommes.   **A sentir son odeur qui me faisait rougir ou encore d'entendre le son de sa voix même si ce n'était que pour m'engueuler .. Ouais, au final, j'étais bien mordu de lui.**

 

**\- … Répugnant !**  déclara simplement Kei après cette longue application qui l'avait rendu plus malade qu'autre chose. Mais bon, il avait beau dire cela, il s'y était retrouvé dans quelques unes des situations décrites par son grand frère.

 

**\- Hey !** Grogna Aki au mot formulé par le grand blond assis sur son lit, **J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas demandé ça par hasard, non ?**   agita-t-il des sourcils alors que Kei se cacha encore plus le visage. Il regrettait certainement d'être venu dans sa chambre et de lui avoir poser cette stupide question. Ainsi préférant éviter de prolonger la conversation davantage – alors que ce fût lui l'investigateur – Kei se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait largement dépassé son quota de hone pour les dix années à venir. Au moins.   **C'est Tadashi ?**   demanda le blond aux yeux plus marron que les siens avant que l'adolescent ne passe la porte en bois.

 

Kei se stoppa net à la question des plus grotesques et il en répondit en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire « ouf » :   **Quoi ? Non !**   et cela avec le visage le plus dégoûté qu'il lui était de montrer. Il n'avait jamais vu Yamaguchi de la sorte et il le ne le verrait probablement jamais. **C'était comme si tu me disais que j'avais un faible pour toi. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors une idée pareille ?!**

 

**\- Oh ..** , se tapa le front Akiteru en réalisant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Aki était un As pour mettre les pieds dans le plat .. et les deux en même temps. **Je pensais vu que vous êtes toujours ensemble .. Et merde, j'ai encore loupé une occasion de me taire.**

 

**\- En effet.**   roula des yeux l'adolescent qui en revenait toujours pas de la connerie de son frère. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'il soit amoureux de son ami d'enfance ? Ça existait bien ce genre de chose mais pas dans le monde de Tsukishima Kei. 

 

**\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas démenti le fait d'être amoureux … Awww Keiii ! C'est génial !**   réagit Akiteru comme si on lui avait annoncé la plus grande de toutes les nouvelles, les yeux brillant comme jamais, ce qui mit les nerfs de Kei encore plus en pelote.

 

**\- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir jusqu'ici !**  s'énerva le blondinet un peu contre son frère mais bien plus contre lui-même.

 

**\- Non au contraire !**  reprit Aki d'une voix anormalement sérieuse en comparaison de ce qu'il avait fourni quelques secondes auparavant. Il changeait d'humeur drôlement vite celui-ci. Il se leva à son tour puis s'approcha lentement de son frère comme si celui-ci était un oiseau prêt à fuir si Aki faisait le moindre geste brusque. Et son expression de méfiance par ses yeux dorés ne trompait absolument personne. Pauvre Kei .. Après tout, c'était de sa faute d'avoir pénétrer dans la cage sans s'apercevoir que cela était un piège. Piège qu'il avait construit lui-même.   **Je suis content pour toi si tu l'es, Kei. Et j'espère que ma réponse t'a mis les idées un peu plus au clair.**

 

**\- Pas vraiment.**   souffla-t-il en sentant bien qu'il avait perdu cette bataille. De toutes façons, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tout lui dire alors il parla qu'à demi-mot, évoquant son problème à ne pas savoir où est-ce qu'il en était dans ses sentiments mais surtout le fait que si lui, il en était amoureux, comment « l'autre » pourrait-il bien aimer un mec comme lui ? Un mec incapable de mettre des mots sur des émotions, qui ne savait pas « discuter » avec l'autre, que ce n'était pas le meilleur et surtout qu'il ne méritait pas « l'autre ». Un manque de confiance en soi qu'il le détruisait à petit feu.

 

**\- Kei, tais-toi !**  le stoppa Aki qui en avait senti son coeur se serrer en voyant son frère comme cela. Un frère qui ne voyait que ses défauts et non ses qualités mais surtout qu'il ne s'aimait pas. Et ça le « bouleversa » de comprendre qu'il ne se voyait pas tel qu'Akiteru pouvait le voir. Il avait entendu la voix du blondinet déraillé vers la fin, montrant à quel point, il pouvait tenir à cette autre personne mais que malheureusement, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Une petite boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge et l'estomac qui lui faisait très certainement mal.   **Arrête. Comment le sais-tu que tu n'es pas celui qui lui fait ? Ne te dévalorise pas de la sorte parce que tu ne vois pas ce que ses yeux voient.**

 

**\- Je le sais, c'est tout !**  » lui répondit sèchement Kei qui en avait plus que marre de cette situation. De cette conversation. De cet environnement. Alors il posa une main sur la poignée et en disparût de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un Akiteru désemparé et très inquiet pour lui.

 

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kuroo débarque dans son lycée de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Kei lui tape dans l'oeil ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce maudit chat ne l'embarque jusque la Capitale ? A partager sa maison pendant quelques jours .. A le voir sans cesse pendant son affreux séjour .. A .. Tout simplement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent ?

 

Kei détestait Tetsurou.

 

Les genoux sur le sol, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, Kei détestait être amoureux de Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Karasuno's Castle : 
> 
> King : Daichi  
> Queen : Sugawara  
> Jack : Tanaka - Nishinoya - Kiyoko - Unknown  
> Follower : None  
> Ace : Asahi - Unknown (pour les 3 autres)  
> Ten : Doctor (oh un peu d'humour) - Ennoshita   
> Nine : Narita - Hisahi   
> Eight to Two : No one  
> Joker "Target" : Hinata - Kageyama - Tsukishima - Yachi - Yamaguchi
> 
>  
> 
> Nekoma's Castle :
> 
> King : Kuroo  
> Queen : Kenma  
> Jack : Yaku - Yamamoto   
> Follower : Inuoka  
> Ace : Kai   
> Ten : Fukunaga  
> Nine : Shibayama  
> Joker "Target" : Lev
> 
>  
> 
> Fukurodani's Castle : 
> 
> King : ?  
> Queen : ?  
> Jack : ?  
> Follower : ?  
> Ace : ?  
> Ten : ?  
> Nine : ?  
> Joker "Target" : ?


End file.
